No One's Gonna Take My Soul Away
by midgetnumber9
Summary: Gianna Salvatore, a young, free spirited girl raised solely by her father, Zach, with vampires being the norm. When her uncles, Stefan and Damon come to stay, they will unleash her into a world that she could've never even imagined to be possible, testing friendships and romances.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Homosexual relationship with lots of cute girl love; messing with the main characters a little bit; feisty OC. For those who like to have an image of the character, I imagine her as a younger version of Mikaela Hoover (Go stalk her instagram, link is in my bio :)).**

 **I do not own TVD or any of its characters, only my storyline**

September 7th, 2009; 7AM

She felt her eyes flutter open, smiling as she noticed the light streaming through the floor length windows of her room. Sitting up on her bed, she stretched and hummed gently to a random tune, walking to her bathroom and going through her morning routine of showering, washing her face, brushing her teeth and applying some makeup before going to her wardrobe and settling on a pink and white sundress that highlighted her torso and flared out at her waist to reach her mid-thigh. Letting her chocolate brown hair naturally dry into loose curls that fell to her mid-back, she put on white sandals and a leather jacket, heading downstairs to make breakfast for her father.

Zach Salvatore was awakened by the overpowering smell of bacon and coffee. Checking the time, his eyes widened as he jumped out of bed with a small cuss as he stubbed his toe on the journal lying just beside his bed, putting on a t-shirt and pants before walking downstairs to meet his daughter, the sweet scent getting stronger the closer he got to the kitchen. It was at moments like these that he felt grateful for having her around - not that he hadn't wanted her there before, but the loneliness had gotten so bad after he had had to send his little girl away, that the mere presence of her filled his heart with joy.

Yawning and scratching his head, he smiled at his daughter, kissing her forehead gently and mumbling a "Morning, sunshine", with his voice still thick from sleep.

He saw the small girl scrunch up her nose in a grimace, answering with a "Ew morning breath" and making Stefan, who had been already sitting on the table and reading, chuckle.

"The pancakes will cure it" Stefan stated, looking at the interaction between his great nephew and his daughter, shaking his head at her following correction.

"Waffles" She said pointedly after turning around and pointing the spatula at him with a raised eyebrow. "Dad, sit. It's ready" For a 5'1 girl she could be quite commanding. He noticed her tone perk up at the last sentence as she set plates in front of Stefan with waffles covered in maple syrup, eggs, bacon, a toast and a glass of grape juice as well as a cup of coffee. He saw her father smile proudly and gesture for her to sit as well, which she did after getting a bowl of berries to complement the waffles; in her case, drenched in the sweet syrup.

Stefan had to hold back a moan at the taste of the food, forgetting his manners and eating faster than he usually did, stuffing the food into his mouth and finishing with a sigh of content, earning a strange look from Gia, who was still in the third bite of her waffle. She shook her head, but smiled anyways."Are all vampires always so hungry?".

He chuckled, answering her with a shake of his head, "I don't feed on humans, I only have animal blood because it's the way that I can feed without killing people… what?" He questioned as he noticed her horrified look. He had realized in the past months that he had stayed with them, that she did tend to have over exaggerated reactions, almost comically.

"Why is killing squirrels and deers ok but not killing people?".

"Because I don't want to take human lives, with animals I can control myself, although it makes me have to feed more frequently and doesn't keep me as strong as other vampires".

"Yeah but animals are innocent and cute, people suck" she countered, making him smile slightly, as she continued. "Animals don't kill people, people kill people, and sometimes people even keep animals so they can kill people. They rape, make wars, kill nature… people suck. Why don't you just go on a vigilante mission and go feeding and killing rapists and stuff instead of bambi's mom?".

"Okay… I think it's time to go to class, you two. Stefan do you think you'll be alright there?" Zach butted in, noticing his daughter was just finishing her waffle and ended up leaving most of the syrup still coating the plate. He mentally rolled his eyes at her incapacity to foresee that she was not going to handle her whole dish before getting it, seeing as her eyes often ruled over her apetite. Ushering them to go, she got into the car with Stefan and let him drive her to Mystic Falls High School, a place she had grown to know all too well.

Getting into the building she noticed that he got a few flirty looks from the girls around, as they walked to the admissions office. Of course she recognized him as being handsome, but the whole idea of someone new and mysterious in town had been a problem to her at first, when she had come. Before stepping in, she turned him around and hugged him tightly, stunning him for a few seconds before he hugged her back, resting his chin on top of her head. "You'll be ok, uncle Stefan" she whispered, knowing he could hear her when no one else could before they broke apart and she gave him a small smile, nudging her head to the side to tell him to get in, giggling at the exasperated look in his eyes before he obeyed and she was swept off of her feet by a slightly taller, dark skinned figure.

Letting out a squeal as she lifted her up, she hissed a "Let me down!", making her girlfriend laugh but obey anyway, pulling her into a deep kiss, to which she responded just as eagerly.

Pulling away after a while, they rested their foreheads against one another's, smiling widely, with Bonnie making her giggle again as she pecked her, mumbling an "I love you so much", making Gia smirk and cup her face.

"Awwww… I know" she said smugly, shrugging to try to show nonchalance and biting her lip to hold a smile, which resulted with the oldest girl pulling away and crossing her arms, making her break out of her smug posture and whine, hugging Bonnie tight and breath out an "I love you too, Bon".

"What about me?" said Elena, coming from the hall beside her. Gia was still not too close to the girl, but they had become friends as well before the accident, with Gia being there for Elena and Jeremy the best she could, seeing as he shut them all out. She nodded and hugged Elena, welcoming her back with a radiant smile, her girlfriend turning her attention back to her.

"I missed you, firecracker"

"I missed you too. Have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet?" Gia teased, making Bonnie laugh and shake her head. Over the summer, she had saw it fit to take Gia to meet her family, and she had spent quite some time at the Bennett's house, hearing Ms. Sheila's stories with interest, as Stefan had confirmed that they could indeed be true and there were witches in Mystic Falls ever since before his human days. After dating for three months, it was obvious to everyone that they were in love, completely lost in each other.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asked, drawing the attention of the three that surrounded her, making Gia smile.

"All I see is back", stated Elena, only to have Bonnie answer with a "It's a hot back", making her friend laugh and her girlfriend gasp and pout, earning a small "Aww" followed by a sweet peck on the cheek, restoring her good mood in a flash. The young witch continued, as she narrowed her eyes, as if she was using her powers to read the stranger.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar", making Elena and Gia laugh, the youngest shaking her head.

"Nope, and I don't think so. He's Stefan, my... cousin" Gia hesitated. "He's been living with us for the past months"

"Your cousin?" Elena asked "Why did he move here?" Gia smirked at that, looking the answer right in the face.

"Just be grateful that he did" Gia said in a sing song voice, walking away from the two girls as she went into the next class, the day going by smoothly, with the exception of Mr. Tanner's history class, of course. The following day went by the same way, with Gia spending her morning at school and the end of the evening with Bonnie, talking about the most random things. "So, if the chicken came before the egg, what was it born from?"

Gia hesitated and threw another popcorn in the air, failing to catch it with her mouth and groaning as it fell on her lap, breathing out a "No, so close!" and hearing the oldest girl chuckle before getting it right yet again, making Gia gasp and punch her arm, the action causing Bonnie to laugh out an "Ow! Violent" and her to pout. "The chicken was born from the dinosaur, and that's how evolution works".

"Uh I don't think that's quite it, from what I know, Darwinism had more steps than that"

"Oh yeah?" she challenged "Then what if the egg came before the chicken? Who would be there to hatch it?"

"By your logic? Dinosaurs" Bonnie answered, making her groan loudly before falling back on the bed and stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth, the witch just laughing louder before Elena came into the room.

"Can you not rub it in my face that my best friend has a date to the bonfire and I don't?" the tallest said, crossing her arms over her chest and mock glaring at the couple. Her statement made Gia jump up and mutter a few curses, along with some negative comment about her mental capacity that just made Bonnie laugh harder.

"You forgot about the bonfire, didn't you? Uh oh"

"Shut it, Bennett"

"Make me, Salvatore" She countered, making Gia stick out her tongue at her, which only caused her to shake her head at her girlfriend's childishness.

"I have to go get ready in the boarding house, I'll meet you there, ok?"

"But you look amazing just like that, you always do" Bonnie whined, standing reluctantly and nodding as the young girl shot her a glare, pecking her goodbye while she called Stefan to come pick her up, an act that was met with no answer. Groaning in frustration, she said her goodbyes, making up some excuse about how it wasn't that far away, and making her way by foot to the boarding house. By the time she got there, it was already 9:00 PM. An hour later, with her makeup, hair and outfit done with, she called a taxi to take her to the party; one of the main disadvantages of still not having a car of her own.

Getting to the location of the bonfire, she frowned as she saw the ambulances and police cars surrounding them, the people clearing out as Matt Donovan got into an ambulance with a distressed look in his face. Noticing Elena walking away from Jeremy, who stayed with a sorrowful look in his face, she walked in his direction.

Jeremy and Gia, despite being in the same class since last year when she moved back from Mexico, weren't exceptionally close. Ever since the car accident, though, she had been keeping an eye on him, and watched him grieve and turn to drugs more heavily than he had been doing before. Sighing, she sat beside him, earning a confused look, to which she answered with a soft "What happened? I saw Matt getting into the ambulance". She saw the tall boy visibly stiffen, swallowing a lump down his throat, to which she quickly answered with a "You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with, it's ok", he looked at her and nodded, relaxing only slightly and noticing the warm look in her honey brown eyes, making him try to force out a smile, to which she answered with a tight hug.

"It's Vicky, isn't it? I am so sorry, Jeremy. She'll be ok, she's a strong girl" She said, making him pull back slightly and mumble a small, slightly slurred "How… how did you know?", referring to his affection towards the older girl.

"I've seen the way you look at her, and I've been there before too, I know how hard it can be" she said sympathetically, her arms still around the boy, his eyes now locked in hers, as if he was searching for an answer to all of his problems within them.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, and by that I mean _ever_ , you can come to me, ok? I promise I'll do my best to help you. You can use me as your therapist and shit, or a friend; just not a punching bag, please" she finished with a jokingly warning look, making him genuinely smile and nod, hugging her back to him and answering with a small "Thank you", hugging her tighter as if he was afraid to let the small amount of comfort that she provided slip away, something that he hadn't felt since his summer with Vicky; and that he craved immensely.

After a while, she spoke up. "You know, hugging a bigfoot-sized teenager is craning my neck a bit and my poor feet hurt from standing on my tiptoes, so how about we get a cab, I take your drunk ass home and then we can sit around and sing kumbaya. How does that sound?" she asked, making him laugh and nod, pulling away slightly and walking with an arm around her as she let him lean his weight on her slightly. Calling back a taxi to take them home, she walked up to Jeremy's porch with him, opening the door and letting herself in.

She walked him up the stairs as he guided them to his room and helped him lay down on his bed, going downstairs to get him an aspirin, a glass of water and a cookie jar that she mentally apologized to Jenna and Elena for raiding. Making her way back to the room - taking a while in the unfamiliar house - she accidentally opened the door to Elena's room, gasping and shutting the door as she saw the two laying in bed and talking, hearing Elena laugh lightly and the sound of the bed dipping as Stefan walked out to check on her, who had already rushed to Jeremy's room and left the water and the aspirin on his bedside table, handing him the cookie jar.

"I just saw my cousin in bed with your sister" Gia whispered after shutting the door, knowing Stefan could still probably hear her. Jeremy, for one, jumped up and gasped out a small "What?" with his eyes wide, making her shush him violently and sit him back down, noticing he had gotten dizzy.

Sighing, she shook her head at the boy "Jeremy you shouldn't do that! If you throw up on me I'm gonna kill you" she growled out seriously, making him smile even though he was clutching his head at the pain. She handed him water and the aspirin, which he took eagerly and sighed, leaning his forehead on her shoulder and mumbling a small "Why did they have to go, everyone I love gets hurt" after a while, hugging her back to him and feeling her shift until she was sitting on the bed and could respond comfortably. "She'll be ok, and I'm here for you. I'll be here for as long as you want me to be, ok?" She asked, him answering with a nod, hugging her tighter. After a while, when she felt him start to get tired and his body relax considerably, she broke away and stood, making him whine and look up at her with sleepy eyes. She sighed and made him stand as she readied his bed before he laid down and looked up, breathing out a small, barely audible "Please stay?", to which she nodded, smiled weakly and laid down beside him when he scooted over, pulling her into a hug as soon as she was in the bed with her shoes off. She was grateful that after bugging him throughout the summer to open up to hr, he had finally done it, even if the reason for it was his intoxication. In each other's arms, she felt a sense of guilt for Bonnie, but after a while of fretting about it, she let sleep overtake her.

She woke up an hour after her usual schedule, to notice that she was in a strange room and had an arm wrapped around her body. With her eyes widening as the occurrences of last night flashed back into her mind, she slipped out of Jeremy's grasp as fast as she could, earning a confused look from Elena as she ran down the hall and the stairs with dishevelled hair, clothes from last night and her shoes in her hand. Groaning to herself as she imagined what Elena must be thinking of her, she called Stefan to see if he could take her home before going back and apologizing to the older girl as she tried to make herself look decent, explaining what had happened last night and leaving out the details of her conversation with Jeremy, putting it simply.

"He was upset, I felt like he'd be better off with someone else close to him and I ended up falling asleep while we talked, but nothing happened, I swear" she explained, earning an understanding look from the taller brunette before the doorbell rang. Before she walked out, she turned to the doppelganger, smiling apologetically. "I'll bring by some chocolate chip cookies to replace your own from yesterday" she said sheepishly, running a hand through her hair and earning a small laugh from the taller brunette, who ushered her out and gave Stefan a wave with a smile, her eyes glimmering with adoration.

He answered the best he could with a reciprocation still from inside the car, earning a raised eyebrow from Gia followed by a smirk, that she kept directed on him for a few minutes before bursting into a big, toothy grin "Awwww you like her! That's so sweet, Stefan! Good for you. You deserve less brooding times and more happy ones" she said excitedly, making him chuckle and shake his head.

"And why did I see you getting in her room last night, talking to her brother _and_ staying the night?"

"It's not like that. I have a girlfriend, which I love, by the way. I wouldn't do that to her. Jer was upset and I felt like he'd want a friend"

"Then why did you sneak out?" He countered, doing his best to keep his eyes on the road but eventually casting glances towards her to gauge her reactions and try to make out her thoughts. She still had the same eyes she had when she was born, fifteen years ago. Eyes full of wonder, open like a window to everyone who wanted in. She was incredibly honest, and often incredibly transparent as well, making it easy to read her thoughts with just one look. She was so easygoing and full of life that it gave him a sense of refreshment, followed by the weight of guilt knowing her innocence would be taken away from her someday, probably by someone like his brother, who had come nto town just last night.

He saw her purse her lips in thought of how to answer the question, muttering a "He was drunk last night, he probably wouldn't want to wake up cuddling a girl he barely knows properly. Then there's the Bonnie factor, and how we haven't um… done anything like that yet and if she knew I even slept with some guy, even if in the denotative way, and that he just so happened to be her best friend's little brother, she would freak; and to top it all off, Elena might be skinny but she is too tall. Her clothes would both be too tight and too long on me, and it's the first week of class still."

He nodded and chuckled, agreeing with her statement as they pulled up to the drive way. Despite her age and height, Gia was blessed with woanly curves, having a body that most girls, even older than her, envied, and that he didn't miss the boys noticing as well. She stepped out of the car, sighing out as she got inside her home and jumping slightly once she noticed the presence of an unknown, raven haired man in the living room.

"Hello, baby bro" He spoke up "I was wondering when you'd show up" He said with a smirk, walking to stand before the two newcomers. "And with a girl, too. Elena might get jealous" he taunted, earning a stiff glare from Stefan and a raised eyebrow from Gia, who decided to take the turn talking.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Ah, you must be the lovely Gia then. You are much prettier than I presumed you'd be. I remember you as a baby"

"Who are you?" She asked pointedly, snatching her hand from the grasp that he'd had it in as he was about to kiss her knuckles.

"Damon. My brother" Stefan answered stiffly instead, making her direct her attention to him as he now turned to her slightly "Don't trust him, he's dangerous"

"Come on, Stef. I think I can take care of our little niece. I don't kill family, I'm not you" he said, stepping closer to Stefan as they both looked at each other as some sort of power play, leaving the girl to roll her eyes and push them apart slightly, only the youngest backing off.

"Whatever _that_ is" she said, gesturing between the two of them "I want it _out_ of my house before we have to leave for school. I'm gonna shower. If you want to break stuff, go for each other's faces and not the china." She said authoritatively, earning a surprised look from Damon and a small frown from Stefan as she walked away and waltzed to her suite, deciding to take a bath, since she was already late anyways.

 **First chapter is out, I hope you liked it caaaause I did and there will be much more to come. I'm starting this fic with a clear plan and a lot of motivation so I really hope you guys like it. It will take some time before I get to the point I want to be in it, but I need a backstory to be built.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The same day, would you look at that. What can I say? I was inspired.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters.**

 **Thank you to WinterDragons21 (I'm praying it's a reference to Game of Thrones), ThePrettyRecklessRock (YES! *Slams follow button*), and FreeSpiritSeeker (YOUR STORIES ARE SO COOL) for following and/or favoriting! And thank you to everyone who took the time to read the story, I really appreciate it!**

The three girls sat in the grill, Caroline saying some rude remark to Bonnie, in relation to her "witchy, boozy grams" before turning back to Elena with interest. "So then what?"

"So then nothing." The brunette answered in exasperation, shrugging and looking down before focusing back to her best friends.

"You and Stefan talked… all night. There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind." She stated flatly, making it sound as more of a statement than a question.

"Nope, we didn't go there" Answered Elena, who was fumbling with the paper in her hands.

"Not even a handshake" stated Caroline, her tone implying that she didn't believe her friend at all. "I mean, Elena we are your friends, ok? You are supposed to share the smut"

"We just talked for hours"

"Ok what is with the blockage? Just… jump his bones already. Ok it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex" Caroline said, gesturing with her hands to emphasize the point before turning to Bonnie "... Or girl likes girl, although you haven't told us any smut yet either... Oh, seriously! What is it with you guys?"

Bonnie shrugged in embarrassment, looking anywhere but Caroline until she noticed Elena moving. "Where are you going?"she asked curiously, to be met with a "Caroline's right", from Elena, the blonde making a face of astonishment that made Bonnie hide in her laughter "It is easy" Continued Elena. "If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was gonna do" She finished, shrugging again and smiling before walking away swiftly, leaving Bonnie to deal with Caroline on her own.

The blonde wiggled her eyebrows, scoffing and nudging Bonnie with her elbow. "Come on, tell me all about your girl on girl escapades with Ms. Gia Salvatore. Wow, looks like each of you has a Salvatore beside you now, I'm jealous" Caroline teased, smiling at Bonnie.

"It's not like that, and we haven't gone past a few makeouts, Caroline. Neither of us are really… experienced with 'the smut'. Well she is with guys, not girls" She said, earning a groan from the taller girl. "Look, I'm gonna give you the same advice I gave Elena. Jump her bones! Girl sex can't be that hard, just go for what feels good. She knows her body and you know yours, you can like, walk each other through it. If it feels bad just get some toys or something" Caroline said, earning an eye roll from the witch.

"Caroline I don't even know if I'm ready, if she's ready. She's only sixteen"

"And her birthday is in two months, and she's done it with guys. All I hear is reasons why you can't. You love each other, don't you?" she asked, receiving a nod and a smile from Bonnie, her eyes changing from worried to warm at the thought of the girl. "And she's a good kisser, right?"

"Amazing, she takes my breath away every time", Bonnie answered quickly, smiling widely

"And to top it off, it's only a year apart. It's not like it's a big problem" finished Caroline.

Bonnie sighed, deciding to agree to Caroline as she thought about why they hadn't done anything yet. Although Gia had never started anything like that, Bonnie was too scared of rejection to do so, and ended up contenting herself with what the younger girl had had to provide. She didn't exactly know why, but she had been drawn to her from the second she saw her, in all her glory with a white, ruffled sundress with red, dahlia prints, which she was to later find out that was Gia's favorite flower. Despite the age difference, they got along well and had been close friends until Bonnie, overtaken with the need to have her close, asked her out on a date after her bad breakup with some jock guy in school. She hadn't even known that she liked girls, but Gia was so different that she couldn't stop herself. She got lucky when the girl answered with a smile and a confirmation, and she was still thankful for her angel every day.

It had taken them a lot to accept their feelings for each other and move on from the phase of simply holding hands or being too scared to kiss, but Gia eventually swept her off her feet a month into their relationship and they had been content with kisses and a few occasional touches once in a while. Gia was the dominant one, the bolder and more open one in their relationship and so most often than not, Bonnie simply let her take the lead.

After getting home from school, Gia found Damon lounging in the living room, reading a book. Plopping up beside him, she earned a small, uninterested glance before he returned to his previous activity. Deciding that two could play this game, she started humming to the music as she whipped out her phone and started blasting some AC/DC at the highest possible volume, earning an annoyed look from Damon, who closed his book when he heard her start to sing quietly, air-drumming to _Rock and Roll Train_.

 _One hot angel_

She said, raising her arms as if gesturing to herself.

 _One cool devil_

She added, looking directly at him, with a knowing look

 _Your mind on the fantasy_

 _Living on the ecstasy_

He popped her earbuds off, earning an outraged look from the girl followed by an annoyed one as he held her phone on top of her and paused the song.

"Give it back!" She yelled, jumping up to try and get the device from his hands as he laughed, eventually speeding off and hiding it in his room, going back to her in a flash and making her gasp. Hitting his arm as hard as she could she groaned out a "Dammit! No vampire advantages, that's my deal with Stefan".

"Too bad I am not Stefan, then. You're cute when you get annoyed, like a growling puppy" He said, with a cheshire grin.

"I am _not_ a growling puppy" She growled out, sitting back on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, only making him laugh more before joining her and turning her gaze back to him.

"You seemed like you wanted to talk before you started being all Rocky, High School Musical on me" he said, making her laugh at the reference before closing her lips tight as she tried not to laugh again, which earned a smile from him "Oh so you _can_ laugh. I think this version of you is much better than the bossy one, I like it a lot better, actually"

"Not bossy, I just…" She trailed off, sighing and running a hand through her hair "I don't want any trouble and Stefan and I were getting along, brooding aside, and I don't like to have my pretty harmony messed with. Then you came along and started killing people - I don't care because I didn't know them but that doesn't make it a good deed unless they were shitty people - and attacking Vicky and... ugh" she finished, looking away from him and frowning before turning back to him "Just try not to hurt my friends, because if you do I will hunt you down and I will torment you until your last, dying breath"

"You know I could kill you like this" he said, snapping his fingers to make a point "Don't you, little miss 'Entitlement'?"

"And I know that you won't. You'd be bored here without me. I wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning anyhow, I shouldn't have been such a girl dick" she said, making him laugh and shake his head before answering with a "I think you and I will get along just fine, Gianna", making her flinch and scrunch up her nose at the use of her full name.

Late at night on the same day, after showering and getting ready for bed, Gia heard the doorbell ring, frowning and walking downstairs as it rang again and she noticed no one was answering. She opened the door swiftly, her eyes widening as she saw it was Jeremy. To be safe, she hesitated before stepping away slightly and gesturing for him to come in, sighing in relief as he found no trouble in doing so. Looking up to his face, she noticed he looked even more upset than last night. She took his hand and went with him up the mahogany stairs, noticing him look around in slight wonder at the big house until they reached her room and she closed the door.

His first thought was said out loud before he could control it "It's not pink".

"Oh come on, you clearly don't know me at all if you expected it to be pink" She laughed lightly, shaking her head and opening the big window that led to a balcony, getting her fluffy blanket from the bed and wrapping it around them after he followed her poutside, sitting on the stone floor next to her. After a few moments of silence, him feeling her presence calm him down, she spoke up. "What happened today to get you all glum?"

"Why did you sneak out?"

"I asked first, you can't do that" she paused "Is that why you're upset? Because that's not what I meant to do, I just-"

"No no I just want to know why. Please? Then we on get on with the questionnaire" he said, looking directly at her.

"Well, I have a girlfriend so I shouldn't be in bed with another guy, and I since you slept through my morning schedule, I had to run home to get ready and was still late for school. I don't usually sleep in, and I didn't have time to say goodbye with all the running, I'm sorry Jer."

"I understand. To answer both questions" he started, making her look at him in slight confusion, which was wiped out as he explained "Last night, you asked what happened. I found Vicky in the woods after Tyler Lockwood had almost tried to force himself on her and she had been attacked by an animal. Her neck was all bloody and she was barely alive, I had to drag her out of the woods and call an ambulance while the dick did nothing" She tensed at the story, pinning the points to what Stefan had told her this afternoon about Damon's behavior ever since he got to Mystic Falls.

Nodding for him to continue, she squeezed his hand reassuringly, which she hadn't noticed that he had been holding until now. "Today when I went to see her - twice - he hadn't even gone, he was too busy picking up other chicks in school" Jeremy added, his voice turning bitter at the thought of the older boy. "And after the comet, even though I did my best to help her with her pain, she still went back to him. I don't get it, I did everything right. We spent the summer together and it was so good, for a while I forgot about my parents when I was with her and she... I... " He trailed off, tears welling up in his eyes. Gia pulled him into a tight, comforting hug, breathing out a string of repetitive apologies as he sobbed, holding him close until it was reduced to a small, occasional sniffle. Cupping his face, she looked him dead in the eyes, making sure he was listening as she spoke carefully.

"I know it's tough to hear, but she doesn't sound like she prioritizes you or loves you back the way you love her, Jer. You have to let her go. Go find someone better, someone who cares about _you_ , and not just the drugs. Let that person make you happy, make you forget in different ways and then when you feel better you won't need other people so much. You just lost someone, it's normal to want to fill that empty space, trust me, I know, but it does get better and with time you won't need her or me or the pills. Ok? "

He nodded, sighing and sniffling, letting her sit back down in her original position. Even though he was a few months younger than her, he was so much bigger, it felt nice to have a protecting figure beside her. Breaking the silence, he started with a "Why am I ok with hearing this from you, but not from Elena or Jenna?"

"Because I'm awesome" she answered, smiling cutely up at him. He was starting to get closer and closer to her, and although she was affectionate and kind, aside from being quite beautiful, he could only see her somewhat as a little sister.

"Hey! I'm older than you. And thanks, honey" she smiled wider at his flustered face as he realized he had voiced his thoughts out loud. They continued talking through the night, like they had done the night before, with him letting her take him away to a happy place which he could only describe by her 'aura'. A few hours later they were too tired, but somehow ended up on her big bed, with him cuddling her just as he had done the night before. Falling asleep without nightmares or feeling alone was already getting addicting, but she was something that he just couldn't quit.

 **Short chapter, I know, but I was inspired and did most of it last night. I'll continue on making one today and hopefully post it until tomorrow. I want to get to season three because that's where most chapters will be on and the story will actually take its own course, but I don't really feel like skipping a lot of information, so it might take a few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I will be speeding things along a little bit since with currently rewatching season 1 I realized that it's pretty lightweight and there are not many action filled moments that I can insert Gia in. She is still human, so her part in the supernatural is small. Thank you so much for the review from FreeSpiritSeeker! I tried to make them cute, even though they won't end up together, I kept noticing how lonely and upset he was and felt like he needed a friend, so I mixed her up with it.**

"Putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody" Bonnie said as they slid the takeout food into bowls to make it seem as if it was home cooked. Shaking her head, Bonnie added "Specially my chef of a girlfriend. Did you know that she makes breakfast for her family every day? She wakes up early, gets ready, and makes breakfast"

"Really? I really didn't pin her as the cooking housewife type" Elena answered, looking around for the serving spoons and mumbling out loud "Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons"

"Middle drawer on your left" answered Bonnie, taking a hunch with what came to her mind and giving Elena an assuring look, as if telling her to try it. The brunette opened the drawer, and surely enough; the serving spoons were right there. Picking them up, Elena tried to explain "Ok, so… You've been in this kitchen like a thousand times" she said, matter of factly.

"Yeah, that's it" Bonnie said flatly, giving Elena a knowing look, which she didn't miss. Hearing the doorbell ring, her attention was drawn to the living room. "Ok, they're here. Don't be nervous, just be your normal, loving self" She said sweetly, looking into Bonnie's slightly terrified face, leaving the girl to herself.

"Hi! Thank you for inviting us" She heard Gia say, snapping Bonnie out of her thoughts as she closed the drawer with the birthday candles, going to meet the guests in the living room. She saw the looks Elena and Stefan were giving each other and smiled sadly, doing her best to brush off the bad feeling that she had had when she touched him. After gesturing for them to sit and laying out the food, they started to eat in an awkward silence, with Stefan at the head of the table between Bonnie and Elena and Gia beside her girlfriend, occasionally casting glances to her worried frame.

Getting fed up with the silence and awkward looks, Gia decided to speak up, but before she could say anything, Elena turned to Stefan. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

"Well, he let me on the team, so… I must've done something right" he said, making Elena smile and Gia hum in agreement. Turning to her best friend, the doppelganger started "Bonnie, you should've seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball right at him and -".

"Yeah, I heard", Bonnie interrupted Elena's proud rant, making her nod and the smile on her face to disappear. Speaking up to try and mend the situation, Gia smiled at Stefan.

"I'm glad you made it to the team, they're horrible. Could use some help, to be honest" She laughed lightly, giving Bonnie's hand a reassuring squeeze under the table before starting again, looking at her girlfriend with a prideful look on her face. "Did you know that Bonnie's family comes from a lineage of witches? It's really awesome" She asked, earning a wide eyed glare from the older girl, who now turned to Stefan "Awesome isn't the word I'd use to describe it".

"Well, it's certainly interesting" Added Stefan, now capturing everyone's attention. "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800's"

"My family came by way of Salem" Bonnie said, Stefan immersed in the story, without taking his eyes off of her.

"Really?" he asked, having her nod with a closed lip, slightly embarrassed smile "Salem witches?" He pressed, earning a small "Yeah" from her, the look on her face screaming embarrassment and uncertainty. At the notice of her embarrassment, he smiled softly.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity" He added, making her smile proudly and breathe out a "Yeah they are".

"It's amazing, Bon. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. It's nice to be proud of your family history, and we have some pretty crazy stuff in ours too, right Stefan?" She asked, throwing him a pleading look that asked him to agree so that Bonnie would feel better. He nodded stiffly, going to speak but being interrupted by the doorbell, Elena getting up to answer the door and being accompanied by them all as they heard Caroline's voice.

Gia furrowed her brows slightly at the mention of a "we", wondering who it could be before she heard Damon's arguing with Stefan, moving to hold Bonnie back from going to check on the situation. The older girl turned to Gia, who seemed worried and distressed and told her it was better to stay out of the brotherly fighting. The petite girl groaned and closed her eyes as she heard Elena invite him in, muttering a "Well fuck my life" and earning a confused look from Bonnie. She simply answered with a flat "He's a dick and the night was just starting to break out of the awkward tension. I didn't want him in here". Bonnie could tell she was hiding something from the shift in her eyes, but decided to let it go for now as her attention was brought to the newcomers.

"Caroline, hey. She said, smiling slightly at the blonde before turning to her great uncle with a scowl. "Damon" she added, earning an amused smirk as he watched the two girls with intertwined fingers near each other. "Hello, little cousin. I didn't know you swung that way, but isn't it fitting that the three of us Salvatores have found someone here? Just... perfect" He said, pulling Caroline closer and watching her giggle. Gia raised an eyebrow, her eyes suddenly widening as she took notice of the scarf around Caroline's neck and the way she was acting as if she belonged to him.

Growling, she walked forward. "You fucking-" she growled, being interrupted by Stefan's warning look. She sighed, running a hand through her hair and nodding before relaxing as Bonnie pulled her closer, looking between Damon and her girlfriend with a puzzled look. As the two couples walked towards the living room, she stayed in the hall with Bonnie, who cupped her face and looked at her with worry. "What happened?"

"He's using her, I… Damon can be dangerous, the 'bad boy' type and I don't want him hurting her" Gia sighed out sadly, making Bonnie stiffen. "By hurting her you mean…" Before she could continue, Gia interrupted. "No, not like that. He may be a pompous, arrogant dick but he would never lay his hand upon a girl like that. I meant break her heart or her spirit or get too rough, you and me both know that Caroline isn't exactly the conservative type so maybe he could hurt her in that department. Not rape, of course. I just… ugh. He's not exactly the type you bring home to meet your sheriff mom." Bonnie nodded in understanding, smiling at her outburst and tucking a stray piece of Gia's long hair behind her ear.

"You're really cute when you're mad, and sweet to worry, but Caroline is a big girl, she can handle herself". Despite the nagging feeling in Gia's head, she nodded, pecking her girlfriend before going back to the living room.

"That's what I was telling him, you have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it" They got in in time to hear Damon say, making Gia roll her eyes at his fake optimism.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp, God, I don't know how you're ever gonna learn the routines" Caroline said in a bitchy tone from Damon's lap, earning a cold "I'll work with her, she'll get it" From Bonnie, who now sat on an armchair across from them, with Gia on the couch beside her.

"I guess we can put her in the back… " Caroline said as she was lost in thought, already making plans and earning a cold look from the subject of the conversation.

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena" Damon said, earning a smile from the brunette. "Ah, it's just cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a 'blah' phase, she used to be way more fun" Caroline added, laughing until she realized everyone in the room was glaring at her. "And I say that with complete sensitivity" The blonde added apologetically.

"I'm sorry Elena, I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die" Damon said with a sympathetic look, earning one back from Gia and watching her mouth an "I'm sorry" at him, to which he responded with a surprised look before turning back to Stefan as he spoke.

"We don't need to uh, get into that right now, Damon"

"Ah, you know what? You're right, Stefan. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do is to bring _her_ up" he said, faking nonchalance with an 'oops' face and a bit of laughter. At that comment, the room fell back into silence, with the younger vampire looking away and Elena turning her gaze to him.

Finally speaking up, Gia broke the silence. "Damon, can I talk to you outside for a little while?" She asked, standing and straightening her shirt as he nodded and patted for Caroline to leave, the young blonde huffing but taking his place in the armchair across from Bonnie. After they stepped outside, she turned to him.

"I know you lost her too and you're still hurt, but you can't take it out on Stefan and Elena like that, it almost broke them apart last time with the doubt"

"Good, that's my plan" Damon stated, hearing the young girl scoff. "And then what? You take her for yourself and let history get repeated? You loved Katherine and she might look like her but she is not her. The sooner you realize that, the better for all of us. And _please_ don't hurt Caroline, she doesn't deserve this. You know I'm... ok with your diet, but I told you to not hurt my friends. You are living in my house without paying anything, earning free meals from these own little hardworking hands, the least you could do is be respectful. I want us to get along, I feel like you need a friend and most of all we are family" She said, taking his hands on her own. He frowned slightly, marvelling at the girl's compassion but nodded anyway in agreement.

"I'm won't kill her" Damon said, making her laugh lightly. "Is that an apology?" she asked, earning a shrug from him before he answered. "I won't stop tormenting Stefan, but just as he has the right to get to know her, I do too. I'll try to be more… grateful towards the breakfast waffles" he said, making her smile and mumble something about how he got it right on the waffles, making him laugh as he walked back inside, noticing Elena was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher, Gia looking around to try to find Bonnie as the two of them stayed to talk.

* * *

September 28th, 2009

It was four days after the founder's ball. Sadly enough for her, Gia had caught a horrible cold and couldn't go to it, so she let herself relax and enjoy her new hobby: making herbal remedies for her awfully sore throat. It had been a few weeks since the assassination of the former coach and history teacher, Mr. Tanner, which she indirectly thanked Damon for being responsible of. Bonnie had been more distant from everyone since she had witnessed her abilities, but as if to make it up, Gia and Jeremy had become the best of friends. Some nights he would sneak out to the Salvatore boarding house and spend them talking to her or helping with her art. She had shown him the portraits that she made, the landscapes, and a few of a fantasy world that she imagined far away, with a waterfall and purple colored flowers to complement the turquoise lake that parted the scene.

They had gotten to know each other better than they knew anyone else, and had been going all around the town - which did not seem to please the Donovan girl - continuing with the therapy sessions and trying to make him feel better about his situation with Vicky, although every time he saw her with Tyler, that resolve would shatter. Despite their newfound closeness, him and Gia had no underlying attraction, acting more as siblings than a couple, which was what made Bonnie ok with it even though she found it strange for them to bond so fast and was sometimes jealous of the time they would spend with each other. Gia had missed that the past couple of days, they had not talked at all. Not even a text, a phone call, a visit… nothing, which was strange for Jeremy as he usually came to her house, and probably wouldn't mind her being sick.

Bonnie had ran to her first after the incident with the candles that same night, doing her best to recreate it to prove it to her, before Gia stopped her and said she believed her, hugging her tight and smiling brightly, assuring her of how amazing it was and how she could be very powerful if she nurtured her gift. As soon as she walked into the school, feeling better after the horrible week, she had been overtaken by Caroline, asking her to take part on the sexy suds car wash fundraiser, to which she agreed to easily, and ended up being quite fun with her teasing Bonnie and earning a few lustful, adoring glances.

Aside from that, she had also started to build a stronger relationship with both Stefan and Damon the past weeks, doing her best to repair the damage done by Katherine that had 'healed' into nasty scars. With Stefan always being busy with Elena, she had focusedon his older brother, doing her best to make him feel better in the best way she could.

All that led her to today, the afternoon of the car wash. She knew Damon was locked up and that he was dangerous, but not being able to stand seeing him be tortured by his brother's starving and her father's vervain, she had gone to pay a visit with the company of some sleazy guy who had thought she was taking him home for a good time. He had been so distracted by her boobs in the white bikini that he hadn't even noticed her slight guilt, going right into the basement for, what in his head would be seen as 'kinky basement sex'. She bit her lip flirtily as she opened to door to Damon's cell, pulling the guy in with her and throwing him against the wall, giggling before hissing as Damon fed from him hungrily, making him compel the guy into forgetting and heal him before letting him go, instead of letting Damon kill him.

"I feel so dirty, he kept looking at me if I was some piece of meat-" She was interrupted by Damon, who was now looking much better despite the sheet of sweat that still coated his figure.

"Well, boys are like that, and I must confess that if you weren't family…" He started, chuckling as she slapped him in the face and shrugging "What you did was necessary. You didn't even cheat, just brought him to me. You did nothing wrong"

"You're right" She sighed, running a hand through her hair and stopping him from leaving the cell, letting him go only after he promised not to hurt anyone she cared about like he had done with Caroline before.

A few hours later, she heard the doorbell, deciding to let her dad answer it as she kept painting, only stopping when she heard the knock on her door right before it opened to reveal Zach and Jeremy.

"Ooh, the two men of my life!" She exclaimed, letting the paint on the floor and wiping her hands on her oversized, tainted shirt as she noticed Jeremy's tearful eyes. "Jer? What's wrong?" She asked, moving towards him and holding him up as he collapsed in her arms, sobbing violently. She looked at her dad, who smiled sympathetically, before helping the boy to the bed, leaving the two alone in her room. Minutes passed until he calmed down enough to talk, the words coming out of his mouth startling her.

"Vicky's dead. I want you to tell me everything you know about vampires"

 **Man, I'm on fire today! I want to get to Elijah soooo bad because it's gonna start being amazing from here on out. I'm thinking of making this a Klaus/OC/Kol fic, since Bonnie will end up with Jeremy anyways. Send me your thoughts! I really appreciate it.**

 **Much love, 春**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the new followers/favoriters of this story: marcela arce, pink-appel, Princessheda07 and ILovePenguins24 (I remember you from SIWAK :))**

 **To FreeSpiritSeeker: I love how you actually read the authors notes, it makes me feel like they have a purpose to more people than myself hahaha. I'm glad you're excited about the idea! I am too, it's gonna be great!**

 **To Glueroses: I am so so so so so so so sorry for missing your review, I think it got lost in the mail and I only saw it now. In any case, I'm glad you're loving it! I hope that you keep doing so :D**

 **I do not own TVD, but world domination is currently my new year resolution, so I might one day.**

"What? How did this happen?"

"They found bodies burnt in the woods, on the spot I was with her earlier, I… I didn't listen, I'm sorry. She just drew me in and then when I realized you were right and decided to leave, I did. I left her all alone and high there oh god I'm just as bad as the killer" Jeremy answered, the end of his sentence starting to get choked up in sobs before she hugged him tight again, trying to decrease the loss and loneliness that he felt with the comfort. "It's gonna be ok, Jer. I… How do you know about the vampires?" she asked after he calmed back down again.

"Elena found out and told me before Stefan could stop her, she suspected you to be one too and since we've been together a lot lately..." He trailed off, leaving the question lingering in the air.

"Before you ask, no, I'm human, I promise" She assured, that being the only confirmation he needed before he went back to hugging her, speaking up quietly.

"How can they be vampires?", making her sigh and run a hand through her hair, starting to pace nervously and biting her lip before speaking up. "Do you want their history or the overall 'How do people get turned into leeches' guide?" She asked, her usual joking making him chuckle, asking for both and watching her nod before sitting on the bed, a few inches driving them apart.

"I'll go by the shortest first. For someone to turn into a vampire, they have to consume vampire blood and die with it in their system, then complete the transition by feeding on human blood within 24 hours. If they don't feed, they die of starvation. Stefan and Damon were turned in 1864 by a vampire named Katherine, that they used to both be in love with. I don't know if they would be ok with me letting you the whole story, so that's all you need to know. The founding families were strictly no vampire, the original Salvatores being one of them, as well as the Gilberts." She paused, shrugging at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Their dad found out that she was a vampire, they imprisoned her. They both died trying to save her, shot by their own father. However, he didn't know that they both had vampire blood in their system, and so when they came back... Well, they chose to complete the transition. Today, Stefan doesn't feed on humans, just animal blood, which is not as good for him. It's like veganism and all that" she said, earning a raised eyebrow from Jeremy before huffing, apologizing for her insensitivity.

He nodded as he absorbed the story before asking "Are there more? Aside from your cousins? Wait how are their your cousins if they're almost 200 years old?"

"They're my great great great - You know what I'm getting at - Uncles, but Stefan came back to try to live as much of a normal life as he could, so calling him that would bring suspicion. I haven't met any others, but yeah. I have no idea how old they are or how many people have the first vampires turned, so there could be thousands" she answered with a small laugh.

"What parts are true and what are myth? I know Stefan eats garlic"

She laughed, nodding. "No garlic, no crosses, no exorcisms or holy water, no Edward Cullen sparkly bullshit. They burn in the sun instead, unless they have daylight rings spelled by a witch. They can be killed by fire or with a wooden stake to the heart-"

"Wait… witches?" Jeremy interrupted, making her nod and sigh, running a hand through her hair again - a nervous habit she had had since forever - before mumbling a small "Bonnie", sighing. "Are you sure that Vicky... "

He nodded. "Sheriff Forbes identified the body this morning. It was her, I'm sure of it" He added, pulling her back into a hug and making her nod, keeping in his embrace before pulling away abruptly, making him whine in displeasure. Seeing as he was already half asleep, she let him lie down and whispered a small "I'll be back soon", leaving a small kiss on his forehead. Marching back to the hall, she slammed the door to Damon's room open, startling him from his position from the bed, watching the news with a smirk on his face. It took her a while to realize that her and Jeremy had been talking all night, and the sun seemed to have come up a few hours ago.

"Did you kill Vicky Donovan?" she asked. He could see she was seething, and decided not to push it and go for the honest answer.

"And the druggie campers, yes I did. I thought I was doing you and that Gilbert boy a favor, seeing as he always comes in late to bitch about her and ruin my sleep"

"Are you serious?" She cried out, groaning and slamming her fist on the wall, giving him a glare so intense that he was sure he would drop dead any time now. "Jeremy was heartbroken!"

"Oh please, he'll live"

"Damon, you promised me that you wouldn't kill any of my friends" she growled, closing her eyes and doing her best to focus on her breathing before she exploded.

"Was she your friend?" He asked, trying to look past the discomfort in his chest that was caused by the disappointed look in her eyes. She just shook his head, and he continued "So I didn't break my promise. Look, Gia I know I fucked up, ok? I was hungry and angry at Stefan for stealing my ring-"

"I have no idea where it is, if that hel-" She interrupted, but he continued talking anyways.

"And I acted out. Please don't look at me all pouty and disappointed, I really am sorry"

She nodded, her eyes lingering on him for a while as she nodded and smiled softly before waltzing out and back into her room to check on Jeremy. He knew no one could feed on him because of the vervain she had been putting into everything she cooked for him, so after making some breakfast and leaving beside his bed for when he woke up, she went straight into Bonnie's.

She noticed that her Grandma wouldn't invite her in, which made her smile gratefully every time. Seeing Bonnie there, she immediately ran to her and hugged her, making Sheila sigh in relief, smiling at the couple. Biting her lip nervously after pulling away, she looked up into Bonnie's eyes. "I need to tell you something and I really, really need you not to freak" she sighed out nervously, Bonnie's smile dropping as all the possibilities went through her head before she nodded.

Gathering both Sheila and Bonnie, she repeated all that she had told Jeremy last night, pleading for them not to get involved, specially with Damon, and not to tell anyone, since she knew they could easily retaliate. It took them a while to take it all in, specially Bonnie, but Sheila was grateful for the girl's honesty and her necessity to protect her girlfriend, which made the young witch happy as well.

The following months were spent the same way, with Gia doing her best to help Bonnie with her powers and Jeremy to be happy again, both of which were proving to be successful. Damon had managed to regain her affection, to which he was incredibly appreciative of, and made Stefan even more wary around her.

 **Yes I know this was really short but I needed to change the date to November and didn't want to cram it all up in only one chapter, I felt like it'd be better to split it, but on the plus size, I'll be trying to post chapter 5 tonight as well. Wish me luck!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I did it! I am finally one of those people who put an alternate meaning to names and dates and all that. Frankly, it feels pretty cool. I found a zodiac thingy for Gia, I'll post the link in my bio.**

 **Warning: SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT. It's marked with a doule line break, so if you don't feel comfortable with reading it, feel free to skip but know that sex did happen. It'll be important later on. Thank you to 4plywhenicry for following!**

Damon woke up startled at 8 AM, with an alarm playing 'Party In the USA' at the highest volume. Groaning, he tried to make it stop working as he fumbled for it on his bedside table without looking, throwing it violently and breaking it once he got a hold of the annoying device, the song already having entered the chorus. Despite his best efforts, he failed to get back to sleep, storming into Gia's room to yell at her about it, closing his mouth and pressing his lips into a thin line as he saw she wasn't there.

Going downstairs, he found Stefan making breakfast while she was nowhere to be found.

"Where is that little punk? She needs to end her pranks before I end her, I'm still traumatized from her last attempt to exorcise me with cold, 'holy water' at 3 AM". Damon said, the clearly pissed off look in his face making his younger brother laugh as he finished the french toasts.

"She's probably at Elena's right now, doing the same that she did to you after leaving from Bonnie's and Caroline's houses." Just in time, they heard the door open, Gia humming to the annoyingly overplayed tune as she stepped inside.

Damon was in front of her in a second, keeping his hands to himself but still glaring at her, who did her best to hide in her laughter at his state.

"Why were you oh so compelled to interrupt my beauty sleep? I don't look like this for nothing, you know?" He clipped, making her break into a fit of laughter. When it died down, she smiled brightly at him. "Well, good morning to you too, sunshine. What's gotten your thong up your ass in a twist?"

He seethed, but felt his anger slowly fading at her remarks; she was the only one able to match his humor, at times. "I don't know if I'm more pissed at you or at Miley Cyrus, but either way someone is getting hurt" He said, earning a slap at the top of his head from her, who shrugged and mumbled "There, now someone is", smiling sweetly before walking around him to Stefan.

"Those smell yummier than Bon- Oh, hi dad!" she interrupted herself, doing her best to hide the sly grin on her face.

Zach grunted, sitting on one of the chairs that surrounded the big wooden table and laying his head upon his hands. "Isn't it enough that I need to listen to teenage pop songs around the streets and at home, do I need to listen to that heavy metal exorcism too? Unbelievable, Gia"

"Ok now that the two grumpy grandpas are here, I must ask. What day is it today?"

"I don't know, November 18th? Do I honestly look like a calendar to you?" Said Damon, making Zach's head perk up instantly, smiling at his daughter. Before she could counter Damon's remark, her father jump up and hugged her tightly, lifting her up from the floor and squeezing her to him.

"Happy birthday!" He screamed, making Damon nod slowly in realization and smile, Stefan walking closer to hug her as well, repeating his nephew's words. After the two were done, Stefan ushered her to sit and eat, but she simply stared at Damon instead. Faking reluctance, he groaned and sped over to her, making her shriek before he hugged her to him.

"Happy birthday, demon seed"

"You leech dick! I told you, no vampire advantages" She said, punching his back hard but hugging him tight anyways, laughing and mending it with a soft and grateful "Thank you, Damon", pulling away and looking at Stefan's breakfast with excitement as he distributed it around the table. She clapped her hands before digging in, holding back a moan at the taste of the french toast and waiting for her friends to come along and spend the day with her.

"So, how did you sleep?" she asked Damon with a smirk on her face that made him playfully growl at her, making him look like an angry dog before he took a bite off of his toast normally, seeming to forget that anything happened.

"Considering that you're not a big fan of that overplayed tune, I think you know"

"Yeah, I'm following this trend called 'go to places and do things ironically because it's hipster'. You should try it sometime" she said, her voice heavily sweet and sarcastic, making him snort.

"You can just admit that you wanted to annoy me and leave Caroline in a good mood for today, let's be honest here" He chipped, making her grin at him before looking down shyly as she continued to eat, making small talk with her dad about the get together they were throwing tonight at the boarding house for their friends. As much as Gia was the type of person to enjoy parties, she didn't feel like having to act fake around the bitches of her school during her birthday, which just so happened to be on a Saturday this year, so she agreed, much to Stefan's amusement, to only invite their small circle of friends and tolerated people for the night.

Damon, seeming to just remember something when they were done with breakfast, paused. "Wait. You woke me up with Miley Cyrus, Zach with Psychosocial - yes, vampire hearing - … How did Stefan wake up? My little pony?"

At that, stefan grumbled a "pillow fight", making Zach gasp out a laugh as Gia gave a cheshire grin, Damon soon joining his nephew in the laughter.

Gia had gone to wake all of her friends up in their respective homes that morning, each in a unique way that she had seen fitting to get them in either the best or the worst mood possible. Jeremy was with her opening his windows so as much sunlight possibly could come to brighten the day, making him flinch and groan, hiding his face on the blankets and making her chuckle, going to wake up Elena to find that she was already up. After Jeremy was up, with a few tugs to his blankets and a very loud and out of tune rendition of Walking on Sunshine, he was up, laughing and running after her to try and cover her mouth to make her stop.

Bonnie was awakened with kisses peppered all over her face, and Caroline with balloons and breakfast in bed, knowing her to tend to hold a grudge. One by one, they were all awake before ten, going to the boarding house so they could spend the day with her and help her organize everything for the party - setting up everything from balloons to a feast, mainly made by Stefan and herself, with different flavors of homemade pizza.

Eventually, they all had to leave to go home and get ready, the only ones staying being herself and Bonnie, who had insisted on being by her side the whole day, since she had been quite busy recently training her magic with her Grams. Once they were all alone, they went up to Gia's room as she finished organizing it, setting everything in place as Bonnie helped before the two sat on the bed.

"So… The half a year mark" Bonnie pointed out, earning a confused look from Gia. "Our first _date_ date was June 18th" Bonnie elaborated, smiling and making her girlfriend smile back in return, taking the witch's hands in her own.

"That's true, and they couldn't have been better" Gia sighed, leaning in to give Bonnie a sweet, lingering kiss that left the older girl craving more, stopping it abruptly to continue "Well, if you don't count the supernatural drama and all that" Gia laughed before her girlfriend pulled her back, breathing out a small "Shhhh" before reconnecting their lips, a kiss to which Gia answered eagerly. Laying Bonnie down on her bed, she deepened it, sliding her tongue over the witch's lower lip to ask for entrance, which was granted easily.

Bonnie, gathering up the courage, started to move her hands over Gia's torso beneath her blouse, feeling the soft curves and dips of her skin until she came across her bra. Gia pulled back to take her shirt off, making Bonnie reciprocate before she hesitated on her bra. She noticed the younger girl's eyes skimming over her body, making her bite her lip as Gia licked hers, taking in a shaky breath as they hesitated to cross a line they had never done before. Over the past few months, the young girls had experimented with some touches, but not anything close enough to sex.

What Gia assumed to be hormones kept pushing her to go further with her girlfriend, so much that every time she had had to hold herself back from simply attacking her, and that urge wasn't any weaker now. Gazing up into Bonnie's eyes, a look of concern flashed through her features before she decided that asking would be the best way to go around it.

"Bonnie do you um" She felt the words get caught in her throat, shying away from physical contact for the first time. Bonnie smiled up at her uncertainty, cupping the girl's face and nodding before resuming the kiss, now more feverish, passionate and eager than any of the ones that had come before.

* * *

Bonnie flipped them over so she was straddling her after removing Gia's bra, gaping slightly after they pulled away for a breath and making the younger laugh, regaining her confidence and flipping them back around, grinding down hard against Bonnie and causing the girl to moan as she attacked her neck with wet kisses and a few love bites. Gia stripped the distracted girl, following the footsteps herself before she started kissing down farther, leaving a trail of dark marks from Bonnie's neck to her hipbones, removing her panties with her teeth playfully as she looked up at the moaning girl, her breathing heavy with anticipation.

Gia slid her hands up her legs before spreading her girlfriend's thighs apart, only breaking the eye contact to look down and smirk at the wetness already visible before she whispered a "I'll stop if it hurts, ok?", making Bonnie groan and breathe out a "Just go, please I'm- Oh my god" She was interrupted by her own moan as she felt Gia's tongue on her clit, instantly wrapping her hand around her girl's long, curly hair.

Bonnie did her best to maintain the eye contact with her girlfriend - who was now gripping one of her thighs to keep it in place with one hand while sliding two of her fingers knuckle deep inside her entrance with the other, continuing to alternate between laps, sucks and kisses to the older girl's clit - but failed as Gia curled her fingers up into a spot that made her body convulse as she let out a loud moan of pleasure.

The Salvatore smirked at the reaction, speeding up the thrusts of her fingers and keeping her fingers curled. It seemed like every touch sent Bonnie's body into a heated frenzy, different than anything she had ever experienced. She felt like her energy was slowly draining out of her with every moan and gasp, but at the same time it felt too good to stop. Gia moaned in return at her reactions, brushing through the spot repetitively and substituting her tongue with her thumb as she climbed back up, slamming her lips against Bonnie's. It wasn't too long before she gasped out in pleasure, nearly screaming Gia's name out and clenching her walls against the girl's fingers as she came, collapsing onto the bed and panting heavily.

* * *

Gia, on the other hand, felt powerful and energetic, like everything she had done throughout the day had not tired her at all, and instead the act gifted her with a feeling of pure bliss and contentment.

Bonnie saw the girl raise her fingers to her own lips when she was sure that the witch was done, humming in pleasure at the taste and closing her eyes, which caused the now panting girl to let out a breathless "Wow. That was… amazing... " as she tried to regain her breath, making Gia giggle before pecking Bonnie, standing and offering her a hand as she looked up through her sheer curtains.

Bonnie looked at her with slight confusion, but she interrupted her before she could speak. "It's dark out, and you're sweating on the bed, honey" she laughed lightly, helping Bonnie's tired body to sit up before she took her hand, taking the witch into her bathroom for a shower.

After Bonnie managed to regain her breath, she looked at the young girl, who was currently getting her body white with her scented soap. "Thank you, it really was great, but don't you want me to do something for you? You're the birthday girl, after all" She questioned, raising an eyebrow and laughing as the shortest girl slid her long hair into a mohawk, pouting as it all fell to her face and making Bonnie giggle.

Gia shrugged after she finished her shower, stepping out and wrapping a towel around her body. "I loved pleasing you, and we don't have a lot of time right now, there's something I need to do before the party and you are coming with moi" She said, drying herself with the same towel before leaving it over the counter, giving the witch a nice view of her body as she strolled from the conjoined bathroom into her room.

Bonnie complained when she came into the room and saw that she was already dressed, taking some convincing before she borrowed some of Gia's clothes and went with her to the hairdresser.

The young girl was already beyond ready, getting her hair cut from her mid back to her collarbones, leaving it in its natural beachy waves before getting hers and Bonnie's makeup done, buying new dresses and opting for a strapless, forest green cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline and black lace details that ended just above her knees, picking a royal blue dress with an open back for Bonnie that accentuated her waist.

The walk back was filled with giggles, kisses and compliments from Bonnie, who said that the short hair had suited her much better and made her look more unique and different from Elena. Somehow, Gia had always had an uncanny resemblance to the doppleganger, being able to pass as if she was her sister, despite their different ethnicities.

The fuller lips, lighter eyes and thinner nose that Gia had, diferred her from the girl, adding to her thicker brows and softer jaw. Looking past her face, you could tell that her body was completely different as well, short and curvy, even if skinny, in contrast with Elena's small breasts and narrow hips. Still, none of them ceased to be beautiful in anyone's eyes. Now with the shorter hair, those features were brought to light, giving her a higher sense of individuality.

Bonnie couldn't help but admire her in the pale moonlight, a sense of accomplishment coming over her, paired with the sheer content of having someone like Gia to call hers. Despite her sarcasm, over-dramatism, quirky ways and often teasing, she was extremely kindhearted and loyal, often surprising the people who didn't know her well and having the tendency to sacrifice her everything for the ones she cared about.

Getting to the boarding house, they opened the big door to reveal everyone already inside, yelling out a "Happy Birthday!" out for Gia, Bonnie running up to join them while the girl covered her face to try and hide a huge smile, answering with an "Aww I love you guys as people started going to hug her, making her laugh and hug them all back the best she could. She could see that Matt and Tyler were there as well, which made her smile wider.

Despite her age and the grade she was in, she had always been closer to the people in Bonnie's class, with Caroline having 'adopted her' into their group of friends, making it easier for her to blend. Her class itself was quite fixed in small groups, and since despite her trying, she didn't seem to fit into any, she stuck to Jeremy and another girl, Luna, in the classes that they did have together.

Zach had allowed them to drink as long as no one ended up dead on the couch, giving a pointed look to Damon at that, even if it sounded as a joke to the teenagers. After they ate, the loud chatter and laughter creating a warm and comfortable environment, they decided to dance, explore the house and talk around before cutting the cake at Gia's announcement.

Once they were all around the table, she started. "So, I'm sorry for being a girl dick this morning -shut up Damon" she said, glaring at him after he snorted, his eyebrows raising as he raised his hands in mock surrender "I didn't say anything!" He accused, making the people around them laugh as she simply rolled her eyes and continued.

"I'm sorry for being a girl dick with some of you - specially with Caroline since Sheriff Forbes almost shot me this morning for breaking and entering at 7 AM - but I ended up making through it, and would like to thank all of you for making this day so special for me, I really appreciate it, guys" She smiled, her face twisting into an evil grin as she cast her eyes towards the cake, flipping her hair and sighing.

"Well, since it's my day I could just keep being thankful for the remaining of the night and we wouldn't get the cake" They laughed lightly, before realizing she was serious as she continued her statement "I'd like to thank my parent's condom for breaking and letting this trainwreck come to life, oh and the lady from Staples that always gives me discounts… " She continued, diving the room between groans and laughs before she joined the latter, getting the cutter and handing the first piece to her dad, who had saluted her at her small speech once he was mentioned. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and started cutting the other pieces, handing them to random hands of the small crowd that had formed around her in expectation.

As the night came closer to an end, she invited whoever wanted to stay to do so, Jeremy and Matt deciding to stay the night at the guest rooms. As she had done to Jeremy the past months, she had been trying to make Matt feel better after the loss of his family and his mother's recent fiasco. They had gone closer, making him more comfortable to stay. She had noticed that it was the first time he had come over, and he seemed wonderstruck by the size of the boarding house. The loneliness and the wonder making him go around to explore some more alongside the two youngest in the group.

A while after talking and drinking, the three ended up going each to their own separate beds, with Gia reminiscing about the events of today with a smile on her face as she fell into a dream-filled, deep slumber.

 **This one was a bit of a challenge, but it turned out well! In my opinion at least. I have next chapter already half written, I just need to proofread it before posting - If all goes right - today. Oh the smut… It will be important in the future (Not the details, but the fact that it did happen). If you do not remember the events of season 1, I'll explain some important ones on the AN in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT:**

 **There's been a bigass time jump in the last chapters and a lot of changes from the original plot, so just to make it clear since I skipped that part: Vicky has died along with the other campers and Elena had told Jeremy about vampires the night she found out about Stefan. Vicky ended up never turning, Damon never killed Zach, Bonnie wasn't attacked by Damon the night she was possessed by Emily (because he had promised not to hurt Gia's friends, which he didn't). Bonnie did not go on a date with Anna's 'friend' Ben, so she didn't get kidnapped like she had been in** _ **Children Of The Damned.**_ **Caroline never found Vicky's body, no Jeremy reading Elena's diary, like in** _ **Under Control**_ **since he knew that she knew about the vampires** _ **.**_ **The rest (Rick and Jenna, Jeremy and Anna, Damon and Elena going to Georgia, the whole tomb drama) and the events of season two that I decided to skip because I didn't quite find a fit for Gia in them, happened in my universe. I'll be taking up from 'Bad Moon Rising' (S02E03) in this chapter.**

February 28th, 2010

"Isobel's research about Mystic Falls was rooted in folklore and legend, at the time I thought most of which was fiction" Said Alaric, looking at Elena as he answered her question, his voice heavy.

"Like that amazing vampire story" Said Damon with a smile, making Gia snort, Elena ignoring the smile tugging at her lips at the girl's response before asking seriously.

"Aside from vampires, what else?"

"The lycanthrope" said Ric, making Gia's eyebrows shoot up, the room so quiet that they could hear her quiet mumbling "Werewolves" in realization.

"No way. Impossible" said Damon, sitting up from his previously slouched position in the armchair beside the couch. "Way too Lon Chaney. I've been on this planet for a hundred and sixty something years and never come across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

"The Lockwood mansion, as far as we know. I've noticed that Tyler always gets all PMS-y during full moons. Although he's always a dick… huh." Gia said, pausing before turning to Damon with a smirk. "Are you, the vampire, honestly gonna be skeptical about this?"

Damon shook his head, his mouth dropping at her smirk as he laughed out lightly. Answering with a smug "It's like looking in a mirror"

"No, I'm actually nice and much prettier" Gia answered, grinning cutely at him and making Elena laugh. Stefan, ignoring their little friendly interaction, questioned. "Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?"

"Vervain didn't affect the mayor in the founder's day, but the Gilbert device did, and it affected his son, Tyler"

"And at the school carnival, his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought one of the carnival workers" Added Stefan, making Elena nod. "It suggested some sort of supernatural entity" He finished.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is" Elena elaborated, making Alaric sigh.

"Well, her things are still at Duke. I mean, her office is still there, she's technically still missing".

"So, can we get acces to it?" Asked Damon. Seeing the hesitant look in his friend's face, he continued. "Ric we need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolf-man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may very well be Lon Chaney Junior, which means Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed" He said, his jaw clenching as he tried to keep the worry away from his eyes.

Alaric ended up agreeing, making Damon smirk and sit back, patting Gia's head and earning a cold glare from her. "Pack up, kids. We're going on a road trip".

The car ride was filled with the drama from what had happened with Jeremy, and although Gia had also been mad at Damon for killing him, she chose to ignore the argument between him and Elena as she drowned herself in music until they got there. She had seen the look on Damon's face when Elena teased him by kissing Stefan right in front of him, and she felt her fondness for the girl growing weaker by the second. She understood her being mad, but to play with his feelings like that on purpose was a whole new level of cruelty. She shut her ipod off once they stopped, scolding herself for being antisocially lost in thought through the whole trip. Walking through the big doors of the fancy building, with the youngest girl letting out a joking "Oooooh, Fun" when she looked around before Ric started explaining.

"Isobel was officially employed by the Anthropology Department, given that most paranormal phenomena is rooted in folklore." He explained as he walked forward, coming across a girl who seemed to be not older than thirty.

"Hi, um.. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier"

She hissed a small "Yes" with a smile. "Uh course, I'm Vanessa Monroe, Research Assistant in Comparative Folklore" She finished, eyeing Damon up and down, which did not go unnoticed by the two Salvatores, the younger one smirking up at him and mouthing out a 'sex', while wiggling her brows, making him chuckle and shake his head. "Uh these are my friends, Gianna, Elena and Damon, I hope this isn't too much of an imposition" explained Alaric, the youngest smiling back at Vanessa despite the annoying use of her full name.

"Oh, please. Isobel's office is right through there" She said, the smile never faltering as she skipped to a desk to look for the keys. "Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore" She said, looking down and hesitating. "I… have to ask, um… Has there been any news?", looking back up to Ric, who answered with a "No. No, I'm afraid not", his voice getting lower before she nodded and stood back up from her position on top of the desk, guiding them towards the office.

They walked into a room full of books, the walls looking as if they were made from the mahogany of the shelves that surrounded them matching the table in the center and the frame of the large windows. It was filled with skulls from different animals, some bold statements such as a square clock on the wall and a few art pieces. Gia was looking around, playing with one of the animal skulls when she heard a gasp from Elena, Damon flashing before her to take Vanessa's arrow on his back, groaning in pain, running towards the older woman, gia yanked her hair so hard that she screamed, falling to the floor. Kicking the crossbow to Alaric's direction, she ignored the shocked looks on people's faces when she did her best to keep Vanessa down, gripping her throat tightly with one hand while the other pinned her hands below her back, straddling her legs so that she could not move.

"That bitch is dead" growled Damon after Elena pulled the arrow out. She felt Vanessa thrashing underneath her, making her let out a low and threatening "I don't think you want me to knock you out. I'd stop moving so much if I were you"

"Please! Ok? I freaked. You would've done the same thing, it is not possible, Katherine Pierce can't be alive and D-Damon Salvatore died in 1864. I read Isobel's research" Gia stood up, but not before punching the girl in the face, making her double over in pain and earning a satisfied look from the vampire.

"Then you should know just how possible this is" said Alaric, leaving her to stand up on her own as Gia went to check on Damon's wounds.

"I'm fine, Black Mamba" He chuckled. "I didn't know you had it in you. What are you, like 90 pounds?"

"Don't you know that you should never talk about a girl's weight? So rude" she mocked a gasp, doing her best to hide in a smirk but failing. "Am I officially on team badass now?" she asked with hopeful, joking eyes, making him nod before walking away to join Elena, who was introducing herself to the collegiate.

"I'm Elena Gilbert. Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore, who you just shot"

"I'd be _extra_ nice to me right now" He butted in, giving her a fake, saccharine smile.

"Look, we need your help, ok? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Vanessa looked back at Gia, who was glaring at her, and nodded.

A while later, they were still looking for information about Katherine when Alaric called their attention, Vanessa explaining what they found. "There is no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but there are some records of some other less well known legends. Everything from scandinavian skinwalkers to the Marechal de Retz." she said, pointing to a specific page. " _Tu De Citli Mesli_ , which roughly translates to 'the curse of the sun and the moon'" she said, looking proudly at Ric.

"It's ative american", he furrowed his brows.

"Aztec" she corrected. "It explains one origin of the werewolf curse through Virginia. The short story, six-hundred years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible, until an Aztec Shaman cursed them. Making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crest is in the sky, whoever is unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf"

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked, earning an eye roll from Gia.

"If they could control it, it wouldn't be a curse written with the expression 'slaves to the moon'". Gia sighed, frowning slightly as she felt bad for Tyler and Mason instantly.

"Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct in centuries of rivalry have hard-wired them to hunt their prey of choice. Vampires." Vanessa added, making everyone look at her.

"Well, if werewolves are hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon stated matter of factly.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them to almost to extinction." countered Vanessa, earning a confused look from Elena, who started with a "Why would they do that?", to be met with an answer that made Gia groan in frustration "To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires.".

"Oh" said Damon, after the room turned silent before Gia broke it with a firm "No. You are not killing them so they can't kill you, they haven't done anything wrong. Just stay away from them, Damon."

Of course he ignored her advice, which caused her to freak a week later when she found Mason's heartless body tied up in a chair in front of the fireplace. It was at times like these that she regretted telling her dad to go for it when he got a job offer to go across the country to improve his work on investigative journalism, his career of choice.

...

Almost a month had passed since their discovery of the curse of the sun and the moon, and Gia was instructed to stay with Elena at home during the masquerade ball until she had decided to sneak out. Gia noticed as soon as she stepped out, running after her and catching her in the act.

"Elena what do you _think_ you're doing?" she snapped, making the older girl turn around from her previous spot in front of her car door.

"Gia stay out of it, I can't let any of my friends get hurt because of me, not anymore". She had come to terms with Elena that past month, but there was still a nagging feeling that drive her to be annoyed by the girl in times like this, despite her sympathy for the argument

Gia sighed, understanding the thinking behind her words and rolling her eyes, opened the door to the passenger seat and buckled the seatbelt as Elena sat in, giving her a confused look. "I thought that-"

"You know I love these parties and since my job was to keep an eye on you, you're not going alone. Just stop by the boarding house so I don't show up in front of everyone with granny clothes" She said, gesturing to her baggy t-shirt. After doing her makeup and straightening her hair as fast as she could and stepping into a lacy, burgundy bodycon that highlighted her curves with black Louboutin heels, she walked out to greet Elena, her now collarbone-length hair flipped mostly to one side with a high volume to its soft texture, the only interference to it being the black and gold mask tied behind her head.

"Ok, I'm ready" She spoke up, smiling sweetly at Elena's gaping face before pulling her into the car with a giggle, starting to drive it herself.

"When did you get so grown up? Last year you were wearing sundresses and headbands with bows in it." Elena stated, still slightly shocked, but with a growing smile on her face.

Gia shrugged, smiling sheepishly and breathing out a small "I've felt sexier and more confident ever since Bonnie and I had sex, and it is a masquerade ball after all so who's gonna care?" she laughed, Elena joining her and teasing about their relationship, that had been more passionate than ever the past months. A few minutes passed and they were there, Gia stepping out and turning to her friend.

"I'm gonna go look for Stefan and Damon, ok?" she asked, people already starting to look at her, almost as if drawn by a spell. Elena didn't fail to notice, but nodded anyway, telling the younger girl that she would go look for the rest of their friends before they went their separate ways.

A while after looking, she sensed something was wrong, closing her eyes and letting her instincts guide her to some sort of energy she had seemed to sense until she heard a scream from Elena.

"Bonnie? What the hell? What is going on?"

"It's Katherine, she's linked to Katherine. Stefan and Damon are upstairs, go tell them now, please" She cried out, doing her best to make Elena feel better. Gia ran as fast as she could, taking her heels off midway and running inside the room where she heard the noise coming from.

"Stop! Stop, don't kill her. Elena is linked to her, if the bitch dies, so does Elena" she gasped out, trying to regain her breath after running all the way here.

Standing from her previous position with vampire speed, Katherine smirked. "You think you're the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong. And something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." She said, walking away from in between them and twirling a stake on her fingers, looking Gia up and down and humming in approval.

"Now looking at this scene I know I chose the wrong Salvatores to pursue. You look delicious, Gia. And you smell… what is that smell?" Katherine said, speeding over to Gia and sniffing her throat, the younger girl trying to step away beyond the barrier but crashing. Banging against the invisible wall, she groaned loudly before turning to her family. "I can't get out, why can't I get out?" she said, breathing in a small gasp at Katherine's close proximity, making Damon yank her away and take Gia's hand, trying to force it out of the barrier and being met with nothing but a complaint from her.

He had noticed the slight difference in the scent of her blood since her birthday, sweeter, more appealing, but he had not managed to figure out what it was. Katherine had seemed lost in thought before her worried features were replaced with a pleasantly surprised smirk. "This is better than I thought", she mumbled, walking up to the young girl with a predatory look in her eyes as she skimmed them up and down her figure once again, feeling the appeal that she possessed and already knowing that she still hadn't fully succumbed to the creature she was.

Stefan texted Jeremy to keep an eye on Elena, before turning back to Katherine. "Why is she trapped here, she's not a vampire" Sated Stefan, watching his old lover sit and cross her legs. "About that moonstone" she asked, gesturing for Gia to come closer, to which she obeyed reluctantly, standing between Stefan and Damon instead. Katherine shrugged. "Suit yourself, I won't tell you all I know about what you are, then" she said, making Gia's brows furrow, making her move to step closer before she was stopped by the youngest vampire.

"Don't trust her, Gia. She'll only fool you, believe me I've been there" Stefan said, looking at Gia and noticing how scared and worried she looked, pulling her closer until she calmed down. Being this close to her had been hard, the temptation to feed on her somehow being stronger than with Elena or anybody else. As soon as he felt she was better, he pulled away, turning his thoughts to Katherine's words.

"The three of us together, just like old times. The brother who loved me too much, and the one that didn't love me enough" Katherine started, looking between the brothers.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself" Damon said, earning a laugh from Gia, who now felt better and was looking around the room, trying to tidy up some of the mess they had made.

"What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite"

"Oh, that Damon died a _long_ time ago" he said, turning away from the invisible barrier to face Katherine.

"Good. He was a bore" she snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Ah why don't you two stop antagonizing each other" Stefan said flatly, interrupting their small banter.

"Where is the moonstone?" she asked impatiently, turning to Stefan.

"What do you want with it?" He asked, making her smile sarcastically before zooming over to Gia and snapping her neck, making the both of them scream out.

Damon moved to attack her, being stopped by Stefan. "Damon don't. We can't kill her yet, not while she's linked to Elena" he said, his voice laced with venom as he glared hatefully at Katherine, looking past the tears brimming in his own eyes.

"You think I care about Elena? She just killed Gia, our Gia, Stefan. She's family" He growled out, pushing Stefan away and making a move to tackle Katherine onto the floor. A while after hurting her, Jeremy came back to stop them, nearly stumbling upon Gia's dead body and letting out a gasp, running to her to check her pulse. At his touch, her heart started beating again slowly. He stayed with her after the three stopped fighting, still doing their best to keep themselves in check. Damon joined him near his little niece, cussing out loud. It had already been close to an hour.

"In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" She heard Stefan ask before Gia gasped in a huge gulp of air, coughing violently and making the two men around her instantly try to help by sitting her up properly, who was now wide eyed looking at Katherine.

"There, now her transition is complete" Katherine said with an exaggeratedly sweet smile.

A few moments after, Jeremy had to leave to check on Elena, but all the vampires in the room could sense her change, the only one seeming to see it as beneficial being Katherine.

No matter how much begging they did, she wouldn't tell them anything, choosing instead to go for vague questions about Gia's sex life and by the end of the night they all decided to go home after locking Katherine in the tomb. Gia had gone to check on Elena when the Salvatores were gone, insisting that she would be alright and that she felt good, and could take the doppelganger back home safely. She was walking beside her as she talked to Jeremy, assuring her brother that she would be fine and was healing. Gia had been so wrapped up in the thoughts of what tonight had meant, that she didn't even see the guy that came up behind them, hitting Elena's head on the roof of a nearby car and knocking her down with chloroform, the last thing the young girl saw were a set of blue, emotionless eyes, knowing that a man was compelled.

 **I think this was the longest chapter until now and it makes me really glad! We've finally gotten to the point where I wanted to be so yay, points for me! What Gia is will be revealed later on, but I must say it's pretty cool. I'll be changing from OC/Bonnie to Kol/OC/Klaus soon and it's gotten me all warm and fuzzy :D.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to the new followers of the story: tigerfan24, Mina1999, and to my best reviewer, FreeSpiritSeeker. You'll find out this chapter ;).**

 **Elijah.**

 **That's it, that's all I have to say.**

 **Oh and that I don't own TVD.**

Gia woke up in what seemed to be an abandoned manor somewhere. She groaned at the weak feeling that still ran through her body, doing her best to sit up and noticing a woman who was looking at the spot right beside her on the sofa. She looked at it as well, noticing Elena had been there, still in her clothes from yesterday. Noticing the movement, the short haired woman turned to her, looking her body up and down and raising an eyebrow at her choice of outfit as Gia looked around, noticing the action and shifting uncomfortably as she tried to pull her dress down, already feeling better as her vision returned to normal.

"What? I didn't have time to change, I didn't think I was getting kidnapped" She snapped, earning a laugh from a man who was just descending the stairs.

"Now this one is nicer. Qute entertaining, she's got spunk. And gorgeous too" The man said, outstretching a hand for her to take as he introduced himself. "I'm Trevor". She looked into his eyes, remembering the icy blue of her kidnapper and rationalizing that he was simply doing a job for the vampire, the real danger now staring at her as if she was a meal.

"I'm Rose" The female said, turning to her male companion. "Of course she is attractive, she has to be"

"Well, most of the ones I met were tall, skinny blonde ditzes. It's a nice change to have a small latina" He countered, shrugging.

"Gia, don't get attached. Why are we here?" She said, earning an eye roll from the female.

"If you don't keep quiet, I will have to force you to like I did to your friend, and it won't be pleasant". She spoke with a british accent, making Gia nod and reluctantly stay quiet.

"Oh, she's a good girl. I'm sure he will enjoy her. If not Elijah, then the others. Did you call him?" He said, turning to the female, the two staying in the room just in case the girls found themselves with the possibility of running into the sun, where they couldn't catch them.

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

"They say he got it" She answered, annoyed with his questions. She noticed Elena start to move, gesturing for her to be quiet as the vampires were distracted by their exchange.

"Wonderful, and what?" Trevor spoke.

"So that's it, Trevor. He either got it, or he didn't. We just have to wait"

"Look, it's not too late, we can leave them here, we don't have to go through with this" He said, his tone climbing slightly. Gia noticed that he was scared, making her wary of whoever this Elijah was.

"I'm sick of running" She said, enunciating every word and making Gia frown. He surely was that bad, then. But she didn't know the vampires; if they were bad, too dangerous or if they were like Stefan and Damon. She mentally face-palmed. Vampires were bad, and her captors were bad, no matter how scared and vulnerable they seemed. She knew it wasn't all black and white, but she was sure that they wouldn't get away with it, and decided not to get attached in any way to them.

"Yeah? Well running keeps us from dying"

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free"

Gia, getting fed up with the secrecy, decided to ask, noticing that Elena had sat up as well at the conversation. "Who's Elijah?"

Rose and Trevor looked at her, seeming incredibly tense as Rose approached her. "He's your worst nightmare"

"Why are we here?" Elena asked, the both of us following rose into a room full of stray books as we searched for an answer.

"You keep asking me these questions, like I'm gonna answer them"

"Why won't you?" Gia asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"There's another one" the female vampire countered as she lit a lamp and covered the windows to keep the sun from coming in.

"You got us, ok? The least you could do is tell us why we're here, what you want with us" Elena stated, keeping her voice calm.

"I personally want nothing, I'm just a delivery service"

"To Elijah, we've figured as much. The question is why" Gia butted in.

Rose laughed, looking at her with a small smile. "You do have a fire in you. If I could keep you out of this, I would, but you would be taken by one or the other eventually" she said

Elena chose to ignore it, feeling slightly jealous of the attention and admiration given to Gia when the vampire had only treated her badly. "Who is he? Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of _the_ vampires, the Originals"

"As in the first vampires? That is so cool!" Gia said, earning a strange look from both of the girls; Elena's laced with horror while Rose's was laced with surprise. The young girl was quick to apologize for her outburst.

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena asked despite Gia's answer to the question, looking at Rose with furrowed brows.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you vampire history?"

"How do you know Stefan and Damon?" Gia asked protectively.

"I know _of_ them. A hundred years back a friend of mine tried setting me up with Stefa. Said he was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for the bad boys, though, but I digress" she said, making Gia laugh lightly and walk forward, feeling more comfortable round the vampire and sensing that she would not hurt them.

She had noticed her instincts telling her a lot lately, as if she was driven by them and some sort of mystical energy possessing her body. Her senses were stronger, but she didn't crave blood. She felt more powerful, but at the same time, even if having died before by Katherine's hands, her body still functioned normally. She had felt her feelings were slightly changed as well. She felt powerful, but at the same time needy.

"Who are the Originals" Elena asked coldly, making Rose finally turn to them.

"Trevor and I have been running for five hundred years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess, and you" she turned to Gia "to hopefully keep him happy and keep him from killing us after your friend is delivered".

"Why us? Why me?" Elena asked.

"Because you're a Petrova doppelganger" answered Rose flatly, adding "And your friend is a succubus. They are often kept as pets by vampires, and the originals have a history of hunting them down for it"

"Pets? What the hell? You want to trade me to be a sex slave? And what does that even mean?"

"There are four originals - five if you count Finn, who hasn't been sighted by anyone I have ever met - If you don't please Elijah, you will probably go to Kol or… " She strailed off, swallowing a lump in her throat, deciding to approach the other topics. "You don't know a thing about who you are, do you?" Rose questioned curiously, looking as Gia ran a hand through hor straight, messy hair before shaking her head no. Turning back to Elena, she finished. "You're the key to breaking the curse"

"Curse… The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked, making Rose roll her eyes.

"So you do know your history"

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse" She answered, walking forward, her face still scrunched up in confusion.

"No. The moonstone is what binds the curse. Sacrifice breaks it. The blood of the doppelganger. You are the doppelganger" Rose said, making Elena's eyes widen slightly as she took a step back in realization "Which means, in order to break the curse, you're the one that has to die". There was a pause before Elena continued.

"Tell me more" Gia noticed Trevor coming back into the room.

"Captivity's made her pushy, eh? What about you, sweet stuff?" Trevor said after coming in, winking at Gia and earning a scoff, chuckling at her reaction.

"I don't suppose you know anything about succubi?" Gia finally spoke up, turning to Trevor and deciding to help him cover the windows as she waited for an answer.

"I do. I can fill you in if you give me something in return"

"I am not going into anyone's dungeon to get tied up to a stripper pole" Gia joked, earning a laugh from the two vampires.

"That's the kinkiest you can some up with? I just want a taste" He purred, grinning at her.

"Trevor, no. You know the consequences" Rose stated seriously.

"It's just a sip, nothing will happen" He protested, already going closer to the girl.

"Trevor" Rose scolded. "They already have a reason to want us dead, don't give them another"

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked dumbly, making Gia groan in annoyance and earn an amused look from Rose, who knew exactly how she currently felt about the girl.

"The Originals"

"Yeah, she said that, but what does it mean?" She pushed.

"The first family. From the Old World. Rose and I pissed them off" Trevor said, earning a look from Rose that told him he was off. "Correction. I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium they've wanted us dead" he said, rose now agreeing with her head and a satisfied smile in return to his explanation. He threw a book at Elena's foot, making the girl flinch away and ask shyly. "What did you do?"

"He made the same mistake that countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova"

"Katherine" Elena whispered in shock, Gia holding herself back from another eye roll, which did not go unnoticed by Trevor.

"Hmm, the one and only. The first Petrova doppelganger" Rose said, already seemingly done with the conversation.

"I helped her escape her fate. And I've - sorry, we've, been marked ever since".

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again" they said, leaving the room with Gia by the hand.

As awful as it sounded, she wanted to help the two vampires, but had no idea how to do so and let Elena live at the same time. No matter how annoyed of frustrated she got with the girl, she was still her friend and had not done anything to deserve such a fate. Elena walked back to the couch, calling Gia to come with her but the youngest decided to stay.

"I don't want to push, it, but I need answers. Please, if you know anything about what I am, tell me".

Rose sighed, looking at Trevor, who still seemed to be captivated by the girl. Looking back at Gia, she started. "A succubus is a supernatural, corporeal-spiritual entity, which means they have to die to be turned completely. From the moment they turn, they remain the exact same, almost as if a frozen picture. Your hair won't grow, you won't get periods but will still be fertile, you won't age a day, and if you have any scars, they shall remain with you for eternity, quite like vampires. Your body will also remain the same in every way, so I hope you shaved before the party" Rose added jokingly, earning an eye roll and a slight blush from the girl.

"Aren't they those girl demons that fuck people in their dreams?" she questioned, making the vampires laugh, Trevor deciding to answer this time.

"They feed off of sexual energy, instead of blood like us. They can possess some mystical powers, specially for persuasion and mind reading, but they only work with humans and a few young vampires, as well as werewolves. They are instinctive creatures, so they can sense other's energy to know if they feeding would be beneficial or 'healthy', so to speak. The catch is that their blood is filled with mystical power itself, making it sweet and delicious and highly addictive to vampires. That's why, throughout the years, some of us have kept one or two as a pet They are extremely rare to come by, and can be used for sacrifice in a lot of dark magic spells, making witches either their allies for protection or their sworn enemies."

"Everything is heightened. My senses, my feelings, my neediness… " She trailed off, making the two of them chuckle.

"It means you will have to feed soon" Rose added.

"To feed, do I have to sleep with someone?" She asked, thinking back to her encounters with Bonnie and how she had always felt energized once they were done, Bonnie on the other hand, always looking tired. "And why would one just give up and be a vampire's living blood bag?"

"You don't need sex, simple touches or kisses would suffice unless you are really hungry. They most often than not have a mutualistic relationship with vampires, actually. Succubi can feed too much, especially when young, and end up draining all of the person's energy, either driving them to insanity or killing them. Since vampires only die with a stake to the heart, that means that they don't have to kill to feed" Rose finished, making the mortified girl nod.

"The sex is great too. Imagine high sex, only a thousand times better. They tend to be really good at pleasing, it is euphoric" Trevor added, smirking down at her and making her take a step back.

"How can they be killed? What are their weaknesses?" Gia asked, looking at Rose expectantly.

"Heart ripping, cutting you up into quarters or desiccation. If you don't feed, you die. You don't have rapid healing, although you do resurrect. Your body functions as if one of a human. You still need food, bathroom breaks, your heart still beats normally, your skin is warm, and you are able to walk freely in the sunlight or use any herb you like. If someone snaps your neck, you come back. If someone bruises you or makes you bleed, you can be healed with vampire blood, if not by natural, human processes".

Gia nodded, noticing that their attention was diverted to something else, a noise outside. Trevor started to panic, taking her by the arm and running with her to the living room, where they found Elena on the couch, Rose soon following.

"He's here, this was a mistake" Trevor stated nervously, pacing around the room.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this, you have to trust me" she attempted to comfort him.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

"But he wants her more!"

"I can't do this, you give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here".

"Hey" Rose stopped his pacing, holding his hand and looking into his eyes seriously. "What are we?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. "We're family. Forever" Trevor said, already seemingly calmer. At that, Rose nodded reassuringly and smiled slightly, glancing between the two girls who were now on the couch, Elena looking at them sympathetically. They all startled at the strong series of three slow knocks on the door, looking back at Elena who breathed out a "You're scared" in realization, Gia doing her best to look calm, silently telling them it would be alright when Rose diverted her eyes to her.

"Stay here with them, and don't make a sound" The three of them obeying quietly as they heard the door creak loudly.

Rose decided to come back at last minute, taking Gia by the hand with Elena being shushed as she moved to protest. The younger girl looked scared, but went with Rose anyway, squeezing her hand in assurance despite the shaking of her own.

They descended the stairs, being met with a tall, brown-haired man with strong features that radiated elegance and wisdom, paired with the power. Rose felt Gia calm down, despite her getting more nervous with every step.

"Rose-Marie" He spoke up, his voice soft before he turned to the succubi. "I see you have a guest?"

 **:)))))**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to split the last chapter; keep it small, so here we gooo!**

"Rose-Marie" He spoke up, his voice soft before he turned to the succubi. "I see you have a guest?"

"She's a gift, a succubi. You can take her for yourself or for Klaus or Kol". She said, feeling Gia dig her nails into Rose's palm, not liking the way she was being objectified. Gia thinked back to the names, concluding that they did sound old and European. Viking old. She let out a deep, shaky breath, realizing that the Originals would certainly be hard to escape from due to their age.

Elijah nodded, noticing her tense posture and smirking slightly. She did look pleasing, and smelt phenomenal, but he was not the kind of man to keep a toy at his side. Kol was daggered, leaving Klaus as the only option, one that certainly would not fail, since he had seemed to enjoy her kind the most in the middle ages. He noticed that she was different from the others, looking foreign, a mixture of italian and hispanic, as far as his knowledge went. "I see. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Rose breathed heavily, her anxiety getting the best of her. "Yes. In here. I… you have to forgive the house" she said with a nervous smile"

"Ah, what's a little dirt? I completely understand" He said with a smile, closing the door behind him and keeping his eyes on Rose and the girl. He knew it was part of what she was, but he had been drawn to her more and more since he got to the house. "So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" He said, walking forward into the house with confident strides.

"I wanted my freedom, I'm tired of running" Rose stated. "Are you in a position to grant me that?"

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet - What is his name?… Trevor - If I so see fit" He said, his back still turned to them but his face inclined to the side as he inspected the house.

"Katerina Petrova" Rose said, making him turn to her with an amused look in his eyes, now interested in the topic. Gia had to know that this was all related to Katherine. She had assumed that the girl ran from the sacrifice while still human, making a trail off pissed off vampires to follow her around the globe and make her forge her own death.

"I'm listening" Elijah said, his tone making Gia need to hide a small smile at the way he seemed to make light of the whole situation. He walked back to an armchair, sitting as Rose continued.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864" She saw Elijah cross one leg over the other comfortably, his arms resting on those of the chair as if it was a throne. "Continue"

"She survived"

"Where is she?" He said, looking her up and down as she dragged out the conversation.

"You don't seem surprised by this"

"Oh when you called me and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I assumed it had everything to do with Katerina".

This time, Gia couldn't hide a snicker, Rose looking at her angrily before the young girl pressed her lips together to keep it in, apologizing quietly to Elijah. He looked at her with a look of amusement and interest, continuing his conversation with Rose. "Do you have her in your possession?"

"No, I have better. I have a doppelganger" Rose said, smiling slightly and now getting more comfortable and confidently walking to him, letting go of the girl's hand.

"That's impossible" he said, furrowing his brows and lulling is head to the side. "Her family line ended with her, I know for a fact".

"Well your facts are wrong" Rose spoke.

He sucked in a small breath, sitting up and stating a matter of factly "Well show her to me", keeping his voice calm

"Elijah, you're a man of honor, you're to be trusted… but I want to hear you say it again".

He stared at her for a while, as if contemplating something before agreeing. "You have my word that I will pardon you" He said, making her green eyes bear into his brown ones before she nodded. "Follow me", she said, Gia heading the order and Elijah soon behind, taking her hand in his instead and feeling a jolt run up his body at the contact, gripping her hand harder instead of pulling away.

"Are Kol and Klaus going to use me as their blood sex slave?" She questioned, her direct approach taking Elijah back before he stated. "You don't need to worry about Kol".

"And about you?" She questioned before noticing they had stopped, with Elijah looking incredulous before he speeded over to Elena, startling the shaking girl who was now breathing heavily once he leaned in closer to her neck, with her trying to be still as he sniffed her and mumbled a small, surprised "Human. It's impossible".

Gia did her best to shoot a reassuring look to her friend, who seemed close to breaking down and sobbing. "Hello there" he stated charmingly, looking at the scared girl with wonder in his eyes. She stepped back, with him soon following her and Gia going down the smaller steps to get closer to them in an attempt to protect Elena.

"We should be going, we have a long journey ahead of us", Elijah said, looking between the two of them.

"Please don't let him take us" Elena begged to the younger vampires,Gia walking closer to her and taking her hands, whispering a "shh, it's ok. We'll be together, I'll take care of you, I promise Elena", the older girl still not convinced.

"One last piece of business. Then we're done" stated Elijah, turning away from them to face the vampires, walking towards Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah" said the younger, scared vampire. "I'm truly, very sorry"

"Oh no, your apology is not necessary" the Original answered, making Trevor shut his eyes tightly and swallow thickly, not able to look into his eyes.

"Yes. Yes it is" He nodded. "You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you" his voice cracked in fear as Elijah kept circling him casually, knowing perfectly well the effect of his actions.

"Well yes, you are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you, and that, I honor." Elijah countered with the same casual, lightweight tone, glancing at the subject of his speech before turning back to Trevor, standing directly in front of him, forcing the eye contact. "Where was your loyalty?"

Trevor looked away nervously, still frowning and with the same distressed look on his face "I beg your forgiveness".

"So granted Elijah sighed out, making Trevor smile slightly before Elijah cut his head clear off with a swing of his hand, making Gia scream and Rose wail in grief, clutching at her chest as if it had physically hurt her before letting out a sobbed "You…", being interrupted by the man himself, Elena simply covering her mouth in shock.

"Don't, Rose. Now that you are free". He said, the same calm and superior air around him even as Rose sobbed, Gia running over to the body and dropping to her knees as she felt her body go weak at the sight of so much blood and his head about a three feet away. He walked to Elena, outstretching his hand after licking some of the blood clean. "Come" he walked forward to her, who flinched away and stammered "No. What about the moonstone?" She stated quickly, earning his attention.

"What do you know about the moonstone" He asked, now seriously.

"I know that you need it a-and I know where it is" She breathed out, trying to manipulate him and earning a warning from her friend, who was now walking in their direction. "Elena, don't" she said, at the same time as Elena answered with a "I can help you get it"

"Tell me where it is" he said, the amusement returning to his voice.

"It doesn't work like that" Elena stated, slightly stronger, but with the fear still evident in her voice and her shaking body.

Elijah seemed annoyed, breathing out a sigh. "Are you negotiating with me?" he looked at Rose with his arms crossed over his chest as Gia came closer to Elena, trying to step somewhere between her and Elijah.

"It's the first I've heard of it" Rose answered, stuck between rage and the tears of grief still brimming in her eyes.

Elijah turned back to her, trying to compel her before he ripped off her necklace. "What is this vervain doing around you neck?" He looked at Gia warningly as she stepped closer once Elijah forced Elena to look at him. "Tell me where the moonstone is" he said, his eyes dilating as Elena's fear was replaced with a hypnotized, calm state.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins" she answered plainly.

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine" she whispered.

"Interesting" he stated, her head still locked in his grasp as he looked away once he heard glass shattering.

He pulled away, looking up as he tried to listen closer. "What is that?" He asked, Rose answering with a cold "I don't know", still gripping the railing.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know" she gritted through her teeth, before Elijah caught each of them by the arm with one hand, Gia feeling the still wet blood around her forearm and groaning as he dragged the two of them up the small flight of stairs that led to the hall, yelling for Rose to move and give him space to pass, which she did easily. Walking into the hall and looking at the shadows as vampires passed around them, making Elena whip her head from side to side while Gia stood still, a look of concern in her face, only amplifying when she heard Stefan's voice, followed by Damon's, as they tried to confuse Elijah into going after them.

He let the girls go, throwing them to Rose and getting distracted as a thinly carved wooden stake went through his hand, giving the brothers time to hide the three women; Stefan with Elena and Damon with Gia and Rose, earning a small glare from her as he told them to be quiet.

When Elijah pulled away the stake and looked back to the place the girls once were, he found nothing. He threw the stake over the rail of the staircase carelessly, seething and trying to listen in for any noise.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a grave mistake if you think you can beat me" He stated, the playfulness back in his tone even though his face was serious as he walked back down the stairs, his voice now lowering. "You can't. You hear that?" he said, getting a coat rack and breaking away the metal hinges as he continued. "I repeat, you cannot beat me" he finished, enunciating every word. "I want the girls on the count of three or heads will roll" He finished ripping off the metal hinges and broke the rack with his bare hands so a sharp end was visible. "Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you" he heard the doppelganger say from the top of the stairs. "Just… please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out. And leave Gia here". He sped over to her and made her gasp loudly and take a step back, looking at her and cocking his head with the makeshift stake still in his hand. "What game are you playing with me?". At that, her face shifted and she threw a vervain grenade at him, making him roar in pain as his face burnt before healing rapidly in seconds, a murderous look crossing his face before he stood and stalked over to her, receiving a series of wooden bullets from Stefan on the chest that barely seemed to phase him.

Stefan tackled him down the stairs ending up on the floor as Elijah quickly stood, letting out a feral grown as Damon staked him through the chest, pushing the broken coat rack deeper into him as he walked the original backwards, pinning him onto a wall just as his face started to turn grey and veiny, his head falling to his chest.

Damon went to go after Rose when she sped away, but was stopped by Elena with a "Just let her go". He looked up and noticed Gia was there as well. Elena descended the stairs in his direction, giving him a hopeful look and a smile that faltered as soon as she embraced Stefan, replacing it with a pained look that Gia didn't seem to miss. She frowned at Elena, running to Damon's arms and jumping on him instead, with a hug that would've tackled him to the ground if he wasn't human. After they pulled away, she slapped his head, earning an "Ow! What was that for?" in return.

"Are you insane? Coming here and staking at Original vampire for us? You could've died! Both of you!" She said, making Damon smile and hug her back to him, noticing her relax and a few tears slip onto his shirt as her head rested upon his chest. Her tears turned into sobs, that got more and more violent as the realization of the events of the past two days hit her.

 **I had quite the blast writing this one, I hope you liked it :) I'll try to make the next chapters longer, like this one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A big thank you to SeleneAlice, Persephone Targaryen, keykeybaby, shadowednight1 and salvatoresister887 for following and/or favoriting. Bit of a filler chapter, I apologize.**

They drove home in silence that night, with Damon in the back seat comforting her through the ride and taking her home, leaving Stefan in charge of Elena. He didn't let his niece out of his sight for a second, both because of his fear of losing her a third time in the span of two days and because of her own apparent sadness. That night, she had told him all that Rose told her about the curse, Elena's part in it, what Gia was and what had been trouling her about it ever since Katherine had completed the transition.

Damon knew she wasn't crying because of the trauma, but because she would be losing Bonnie due to her own curse. He ended up sleeping cuddled up to her, feeling now, more than ever, the need to protect her. Their closeness had lately brought him to a sort of fraternal state around her that he had not felt ever since he and Stefan were humans, before the whole Katherine ordeal, making his need to keep her safe and happy stronger than everything else.

After leaving her when she was asleep to return Elena's necklace, he found Jeremy and Bonnie still awake and going straight up to him to question about Gia, hearing from Elena that she had seemed to be in pretty bad shape. He had had to assure the two of them, specially Bonnie, that she would be fine but would have to talk to them in a while, that she needed to recover first.

The morning after, when she woke up, he was asleep by her side, which made her smile in appreciation. She woke him up with gentle shaking, saying that he needed to get up so she could do so and they could start the day. After having to hold back a very angry Damon from attacking Rose and making sure she was going to help, Stefan called Elena as the girl made breakfast as usual, serving it to the guest with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry about Trevor. You're welcome here with us anytime, Rose" Gia said as she was putting away the used dishes, getting help from the vampire as the Salvatore boys went to answer the door. She smiled appreciatively, the sad look still in her eyes. As Elena came and Rose apologized for her involvement, they all sat down to talk about the most pressing issue: Klaus.

"Ok, you have to understand, I only know what I've picked up over the years, and I don't know what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap, but Klaus, I know is real". Rose said, pacing in their living room.

"Who is he?" Elena asked, Damon answering her instead.

"One of the Originals. He's a legend" he said from his position behind an armchair to their right, across from a very worried-looking Gia.

"Of the first generation of vampires" complemented Stefan.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No" Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Elijah was the easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier, Klaus is the real deal".

"I find it hard to believe that Elijah is a foot soldier. They're the original _family_ for a reason. Trevor said so himself". At that, they hesitated, realizing that Elijah was probably working for Klaus to fulfill a familiar obligation.

"Even if they are brothers, Klaus is known to be the oldest. He holds the authority" Answered Stefan again, with Rose agreeing.

"Ok so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked, making Gia's hands ball into fists at the self centered girl; Rose noticing the change.

"Word spreads fast. Elijah's contacts might attempt to reach Klaus once they hear of his death, and go bragging about the first succubi they managed to find alive for the past three hundred years. He'll be after the both of you". She said, making Elena look at Gia as if she had just realized that the girl was there. The youngest huffed out a "Not comforting, but thanks for the acknowledgement", making the vampire laugh lightly.

"No it's not like that. If what she's saying is true-" Damon butted in.

"Which it is" Rose interrupted him, who continued nonetheless.

"And she's not just saying that so we don't kill her-"

"Which I'm not" She lay her hands on her hips.

"Then we're looking at a solid… maybe" He finished, making Elena sigh.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So nobody knows you two exist" Stefan assured.

"Not that you know of" Rose countered, Damon adding a "That's not helping", followed by Gia's "Yes it is. It's useful information. False hope won't get anyone anywhere, Damon".

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with… fiction. We don't know he's real, for all we know he could just be some stupid bedtime story" Stefan continued, trying to make his girlfriend feel better, focusing on her. Damon also noticed the lack of attention given to Gia at the moment, who had started to look slightly sick since last night.

"He is real, and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose stated, Damon walking closer to her.

"Alright, we're shaking. You've made your point" Damon said, Elena standing up with her bag on her shoulder and making the room divert its attention to her.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked as she started walking towards the door, making her turn around.

"School. I'm late"

"Let me uh grab my stuff. I'll go with you" Stefan said, standing up from his previous position on the couch.

"It's ok" she answered rudely. "I know where it is", still looking angry and worried.

"She's in denial" Damon said to Rose, making Stefan turn to them and Gia chuck a pillow at his chest, which he easily caught.

"Of course she's upset. The oldest vampire in the world wants her dead to be sacrificed on a blood altar to break an Aztec curse. It kinda makes sense as to why" she shrugged, standing from the armchair she was previously residing in and walking to Rose, who looked at her with a worried look.

"You don't look so good"

"Gee, thanks. My confidence needed that" She said flatly, making Rose smile.

"You need to feed soon, you know that" The older vampire stated, making Gia shake her head.

"No, what I need is a pretext to break off my relationship with my girlfriend since I don't really feel like killing her next time we have sex"

"Girlfriend?" Rose asked, surprised. "I did not see that one coming, it might've been a problem with them then. I'm sorry that you have to lose her"

"I… It's fine, I'll be fine, I just have to do it as soon as I can, while I'm still determined. I'm going to school, we can talk later, ok? I promise I'll come back home safe" She said, making them all nod, Damon volunteering to drive her.

As she got to the school she saw Bonnie and Jeremy walking together, making her heart twist in an odd manner as she ran slightly to catch up to them. Every movement she made felt tiresome, as if her energy was being drained and although she knew she had to feed soon, she still couldn't afford to lose her girlfriend. She would need to find another way.

"Hi" She said, loud enough for the two of them to hear her and turn around, Jeremy exclaiming her name and running to embrace her in a tight hug, making her smile widely at his warmth, feeling it falter as she looked at the happy expression on Bonnie's face, who went to hug her tight soon after. Pulling away after sensing that something was wrong, Bonnie decided to ask about it, making Gia look around uncertainly.

"Is there somewhere we can talk? Alone?", she asked, making the witch frown with worry before nodding, leaving Jeremy and the other guy who Gia hadn't even noticed, alone. Gia had felt an odd energy emanating from him, but chose to focus on the more pressing matters in her head.

Once they were inside a big bathroom in the school, knowing that no one would enter and that they had enough space for themselves, Gia held herself back from crying at the look in Bonnie's eyes, which was proving itself to be even harder with her heightened emotions.

"Bonnie I… We need to break up" She decided to go fast, feeling as if it was ripping off a band aid.

"What?" the older girl asked in surprise, her eyes wide, brimming with tears. "Why?" At that, Gia broke, telling her everything that Rose had told her between sobs, and no matter how much Bonnie assured her that she would be ok, she couldn't stand knowing that even the possibility of hurting her and going too far was there. She couldn't handle feeling mindful of every touch. Bonnie joined her in the crying, despite meaning to be strong for the girl and understanding her reasons. She knew that it was not something either of them had a choice on, but at the end of the day, they would still be friends, even if it was too risky to afford the physical contacts like that and end up killing her counterpart.

After looking for Elena for a while, she decided to ditch the rest of the day in school and look for answers for herself about Klaus, starting by visiting the whole source of the problem. Katherine. Once she got to the tomb, she was surprised to see that Elena was already there, making her eyes widen as she rushed to the girl.

"Elena! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, my favorite succubus. I assume you're here for the same reason she is?" Katherine said instead, groaning as she sniffed the air, the veins appearing under her eyes as she jumped up to try and run to Gia, being stopped by the invisible barrier. When she realized the girls wouldn't move over anytime soon, Elena just handing Katherine more blood, she started, trying to ignore the addictively sweet scent of Gia's blood.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. Goes all the way back to England, 1492 after I left Bulgaria. Or… was thrown out" She said, drinking the blood offered by Elena inside the plastic cup and making her voice get slightly less hoarse as the latest doppelganger questioned her on the last sentence. "My family, your true ancestors… they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock, the shame!" She explained dramatically, making Gia frown slightly.

"It was kept secret" Elena stated, Katherine agreeing before continuing with her story, Gia noticing the pain in her voice, even if slight. "My baby was given away. I was banished to England, and I had to learn to adjust, so I quickly became english. It was there that I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, until I learnt of what he was and what he wanted from me. And then I ran like hell"

"So… What did Klaus want?" Elena asked, Gia answering this time.

"The doppelganger is the key to break the curse, as Rose said. Katherine is the first doppelganger. He wanted with her the same thing that he does with you".

"I've always liked you better, Gia. So smart and logical. He would've _really_ liked you"

"So you wanted to bribe him with me as well?"

"Or keep you to myself, that would be so much fun, don't you think?" Katherine smirked.

At Gia's silent glare, Elena turned back to the vampire. "What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?"

"It's really tedious, but… the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelganger was created as a way to undo the spell. Once a doppelganger reappeared, the curse could be broken" She explained.

"So you ran before he killed you?" Elena asked, earning a sigh from Katherine as she answered with a "Something like that".

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?"

"No, but not because she had a change of heart"

Gia listened closely and quietly as Katherine told the story of how she turned, feeling her blood boil at the vampire who used everyone she could just to protect herself. Elena was self centered, yes, but she wasn't nearly this selfish, something that Gia sometimes admired about her. She had been listening closely for hours now, when Elena started asking specifically about the curse, which caught Gia's interest.

'Moonstone, witch, werewolf, vampire and the doppelganger. It must be quite a complicated spell', Gia thought, sighing deeply and running a hand through her hair nervously. She would not allow her friends to get sacrificed like that, agreeing that she must find another way around it and catching Katherine's eye with her actions.

"God, you're delicious Gia, have I mentioned that before?" she smirked, looking the girl up and down again.

"How can we break it without killing our friends?" She asked, ignoring the comment even though her body was responding to it with blushy cheeks and a faster heart rate, consequences that Katherine didn't miss, but chose to ignore for now.

"So you don't care about killing innocent people?" Katherine questioned, amused at the girl.

"I care, but not nearly as much as I care about the people I love. I know you're not incapable of it, so please try to understand and have a little empathy for once in your life. If anyone, and by that I mean _anyone_ that I love gets hurt, I will hunt you down until your last, miserable breath and make sure to do the job that he should've done a long time ago" Gia snapped, not noticing that she had stepped closer to the entrance of the tomb with every word, already being inside and inches away from the now upright Katherine when Elena yelled out a "Gia, no!", the vampire capturing her roughly with her hand around Gia's neck and keeping her inside, humming in pleasure. Slowly, Katherine walked back to the dark with Gia, now being held by her arms at her back who kept struggling against the vampires hold despite it being useless. One of the disadvantages of being a succubus was that her strength and velocity remained the same, even if her body was more resistant.

Getting tired of Gia's constant squirming, the vampire decided to simply break her neck, leaving her to be dealt with after she woke up. Katherine laid her down on a bench with the pillow that Elena had brought resting under her head so she would be comfortable when she awoke. She heard Elena talking to Stefan about Gia, and caught him struggling to go inside before Elena stopped him and said she wouldn't lose him to Katherine too.

About an hour later, the girl gasped out a breath and rose to sit up, looking around the dimly lit tomb and catching Katherine reading the book of her ancestor line, a tear rolling down her cheek, that she wiped away quickly once she recognized the presence of the reawakened girl.

"Good, you're awake. I was getting bored"

"You killed me" Gia whispered, feeling worse than she had felt before, her voice getting hoarser and deeper.

"It was needed, you just wouldn't stop moving, and you pissed me off" The vampire shrugged, making Gia growl and try to stand up, failing and falling to her knees harshly on the sandy ground. "Ooh someone is hungry. How about we strike a deal?" Katherine smirked, getting up and kneeling in front of Gia.

"I wouldn't make deals with you" She said through gritted teeth, the weak, lightheaded feeling returning"

"Tsk tsk, so stubborn" The vampire chuckled, making a 'no' motion with her index finger before using it to lift up Gia's chin. "If you don't feed, you'll die, and I know for a fact that I can last longer without blood than you can last without your energy. I'll let you feed from me."

"No offense, but if I was gonna go lesbian, you would be the last 'les' I would 'be in'" Gia said, the harshness of her tone making her cough violently. At that, Katherine shrugged, standing back up and walking away until she heard a weak 'wait' from the girl, who was now looking at her pleadingly. "What's the 'if'? What do you want in return".

"I want you to stay alive, for now. And then later we can discuss the rest"

"No. Now" Gia said, managing to sit.

"Fine. When Klaus comes - and he will come - I'll need a distraction to keep him from killing me"

"No. I'm not selling myself off to anyone"

"Don't sell yourself, make it seem like it was unintentional. Don't you want to save your friends?" Katherine asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow and earning a nod as Gia sighed and hung her head.

"Offer that instead. He's old school, and I'm sure he won't refuse you. What's more important, petty dignity or the lives of the people you love?" She asked, already knowing Gia's answer.

Katherine helped her stand before sitting her properly and carefully on the bench, leaning in for a passionate kiss that took seconds for Gia to respond to once she started feeling her energy slowly come back. She moaned at the glorious feeling of the refilled power, cupping Katherine's face and kissing her harder as they toyed with each other's tongues, the vampire's hands roaming up and down her body before they broke the kiss, Gia feeling refreshed and healthy again.

"I'm really starting to reconsider letting you go to him" Katherine said, making the girl roll her eyes but smirk anyways at the flustered vampire.

 **I guess that desperate times call for desperate measures. Oh well. More Elijah soon, be warned and ready :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope people aren't thinking she's a slut for kissing Katherine, but oh well. It won't last.**

 **To FreeSpiritSeeker: You're the best! I'm glad you're still liking it.**

 **To Guest: I'm sorry to disappoint, but a lot is yet to happen, if it's about Katherine and all, remember that not all dialogues will become concrete. If you have any suggestions as to how you'd like the story to go or anything specific to point out, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Thank you to Tvdqueen2000 (I am very honored, your highness *bows*) Ariana Le Fray, Squishy97, livingthelife17 and Karen0610 for the follows and favorites *heart emoji***

The next few days were passed like that, with Katherine growing hungrier and hungrier by the second, but still doing her best not to attack Gia. She knew that her blood would be addictive, and was not willing to give Klaus another reason to want kill her. A few times during their stay, Damon and Stefan had come to bring her food and drinks so she wouldn't starve, seeing as her body still required human food. They had tried to get her out by weakening Katherine with ashes, having her retaliate by cracking Gia's spine and killing her. Between the boredom, the taunting by Katherine about their unrepeated kiss and the occasional process of dying, to be reawakened an hour later, there were a few useful moments, like this, when Katherine would share useful information with her.

"So Klaus and Elijah really are brothers? How many other originals are there?" Gia questioned from her spot on the floor as Katherine sat on the bench, running her long fingers through her messy hair to try to tame it.

"All of them are siblings, yes. I don't know if there are any of them out there daggered, but from what I know there is Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol. The two youngest are daggered, have been for about a century, ish."

"Kol… I've heard that name before" the young girl said, trying to pinpoint the origin of it before it dawned on her, her face paling slightly and Katherine continuing without knowing where she had heard it.

"Yes, he has quite the reputation. I never met him when I was in England, he was staying in Poland, from what I know. He's known to be a ruthless, cruel maniac. Rumour has it that he butchered an entire village after he was turned, with no remorse".

At the thought, Gia started to feel sick. What if someone pulled the dagger off and he came after her like Klaus was coming. At the sudden silence, Katherine came closer to the girl and lay her hand upon her shoulder, making her look up.

"He won't hurt you. Klaus wouldn't let him"

"If he doesn't Klaus will, or Elijah, or any other vampire that learns about my existence and decides to keep me as a human bloodbag for however long they want to until they get tired and kill me. Why did you have to trigger this, Katherine?"

"Your blood already was addictive before you even triggered the curse. It was only a matter of time, and I was looking out for myself. I will always look after myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same. Nothing good comes from trusting people, I've been double-crossed enough times to know that" Katherine said, her voice going from sympathetic, to cold.

"Did you go after it once you turned?" Gia asked, making the vampire furrow her brows in confusion. "Your baby" Gia added, Katherine's face turning sad before her attention was diverted elsewhere by the loud sound of the tomb door opening. They looked at each other before walking over with the night light, Katherine gasping and taking a step back as she saw Elijah at the door.

"Elijah" She greeted, shaking. Gia lay her hand on Katherine's arm in assurance, but felt no change.

"Good evening, you for having the good sense to be frightened" He stated, his hands in his pockets and with the same casual air around him, like he could conquer the world without even breaking a sweat. Turning to Gia, who was silently looking, he continued. "Ms. Salvatore, your release has been requested".

She looked at him in confusion, setting the lantern down. "By my family? Why would they be negotiating?". She saw his small smile, as he started.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please" he said, stepping back and gesturing for her to follow as he kept his arm outstretched. "Come. I've had the spell lifted" he said, glancing at Katherine, who's attention perked up at the information, before Gia stepped out easily, looking back at the vampire with mixed feelings.

"Wait" She suddenly said, walking closer to Elijah and doing her best to look him in the eye despite the fear. "What are you gonna do to her?". At the distraction, Katherine attempted to speed away, being stopped by Elijah seeing as he was older and faster, standing in her way.

"As for you, however, you shall not exit until I say so" He said, compelling her and just adding to Gia's confusion. "When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are". Turning to Gia, he continued. "You're free to go. Elena will explain our arrangement to you, I think you'll be glad to know that your involvement won't be necessary".

"Elijah? Do you think there is somewhere we can talk?"

He looked her up and down, noticing her distressed and tired state and nodding curtly, complementing it with a "Tomorrow" as the two walked outside together. "Your family misses you, and you appear to need rest".

Before he could speed out of the dense forest, she held his arm, making him look at her in confusion before she breathed out a small "Thank you". He gave her a small, surprised smile and nodded, picking her up and zooming with her out of the woods and to the Salvatore boarding house.

"Try not to do anything stupid until tomorrow" He said, a distressed Damon opening the door and frowning as he noticed the original vampire, looking relieved to see her but doing his best not to demonstrate attachment in front of the original.

Gia rolled her eyes, still facing him and mumbling a "You may be old, but that doesn't give you a pass to be a d-meanie" She said, shooting him a sarcastic smile and laughing lightly at his mock offended expression, Damon ushering her inside the house. Elijah stood outside for a few moments, hearing the interaction between the two of them and smiling sadly.

"You need a shower, you stink"

"Well, you always stink, Damon, but you don't see me complaining"

He heard a pause and a muffled giggle, as well as some shifting to what he assumed to be a hug.

"I missed you, demon seed"

"I missed you too, leech" He heard Gia say before he sped away to the Martin household, now even more determined to kill Klaus for taking that kind of love away from him.

It was the next morning. Rose was getting worse from the werewolf bite, but Damon had let Elena take care of her as he spent the day with Alaric questioning Jules. Gia had wanted to stay and take care of the sick vampire, but she had missed too many days of school already and had to be pushed out of the house by Stefan, so she spent most of her morning with Caroline, helping her set up the school. She was aware that she had missed quite a bit of drama, including Tyler's first transformation, but she let those for Caroline to sort out that afternoon as she attempted contacting Elijah.

As she opened the door to get out of the house, she almost bumped into him, looking up in surprise and gasping out an "Elijah! God you scared me half to death!", clutching a hand to her heart.

He gave her a sideway smile, stepping back and motioning for her to come out, much like he had yesterday. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Would you follow me?"

Gia nodded, looking at him weirdly at the formal language before starting her questionnaire, unable to hold back any longer. "Klaus is your brother, right?" She saw Elijah stiffen, nodding anyways and looking at her curiously.

"Younger by three years"

"Younger? I thought he was the oldest brother" she said, making Elijah laugh lightly. She noticed that he didn't do it often, and it filled her with a sense of accomplishment to know that she had managed to provoke it, even if he was laughing at her.

"He can be quite authoritative, yes, but not the oldest"

"Katherine told me about your family- well, what she knows about it. How can you compel another vampire?"

"I'm a special vampire"

"Yes, an original, but what does that…" She stopped, sighing as they kept walking and trying to find the right question. "How did you turn?"

"It's a long story that I would rather not discuss". At that she stopped, looking at him apologetically as he followed and looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry for pushing, I didn't mean to upset you"

He hesitated before giving her a slight smile, continuing their walk to the woods. "The youngest Salvatore, and yet you seem to be the wisest. Why is that?". She shrugged, smiling at the compliment.

"Damon is too emotionally driven, Stefan is way too protective of Elena and often lost in his brooding. Someone's gotta be the sense and keep them alive, don't you think?"

"You seem collected, calm, smart, loyal."

"Manipulative, logical, impulsively protective. I've heard it before" She laughed out, running a hand through her hair in embarrassment. "Is Klaus coming?"

"Yes" He stated, looking back at her. "I won't let him harm you, you have my word. Once he comes, I will kill him and no harm will come to you"

"How do you plan to kill him? How do you… kill an Original?" He smirked, turning to her.

"Why would I tell you how to kill me? I have some friends that possess the gift of magic, like your Bonnie". She shook her head and frowned.

"She's not mine". She hesitated with her next question, attempting to weigh in the cons of asking it before she just gave up and decided to do so. "Why are you helping me? What do you want in return?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the floor. He noticed that they had topped near a clearing and she looked ashamed. Lifting her face up with his forefinger on her chin, he made her look him in the eye as he spoke.

"Not that. No offense, you are a beautiful woman but… you remind me of someone, that's why. My youngest brother, Henrik"

At that she laughed, making him smile even though he was inclined to furrow his brows at the sudden outburst. "Gee, thanks"

"Not like that, Gianna. He was about twelve years old when he died. Mauled by a wolf" His tone turned sad, the laughter dying down completely to be replaced with a look of guilt from the girl.

"I'm sorry I… I didn't know, I didn't mean to be insensitive or anything I just thought it was weird that you were comparing me to a guy that lived centuries ago and I- ugh I'm really sorry" He shook his head at her embarrassment.

"It's not your appearance, it's your spirit. Young, kind, curious. The fact that you're not afraid to stand up for yourself and for the people you love. They are admirable characters, Ms. Salvatore" She did her best to hide the big smile on her face, failing miserably as he watched her face light up like a christmas tree.

"You like me" she sang slightly, giggling and making him smile despite his best efforts not to.

"I never said that-"

"I can tell" She winked, continuing in her steps before boldly turning back to him. "By the way, you call me Gianna one more time and I will kick your ass. Original or not"

He laughed again, for the second time that day, giving her a curt nod. "Duly noted, Ms. … Gia". She gave him a sweet smile at the name and the new bond they had created, offering her hand out for him to take as they continued their walk, now back towards the Salvatore boarding house to be met with an upset Damon.

The following days went by slowly, with everything going on from Caroline's kidnapping to John Gilbert and Isobel being back in town and everything that happened as a consequence of the werewolves finding out that they were trying to break the sun and the moon curse getting to her, as she found her energy dissipating slowly, meaning that she would soon need to feed again.

Despite the guilt that it had brought her, she knew that her best option was to settle for a vampire instead of a one night stand with a human who could die from the drainage. However, she had been determined not to result to going to Katherine. She thought about her options in the town. Stefan and Damon was an obvious no, despite the internal, joking voice in her head that had reminded her that it was the south.

She mentally scolded herself for even thinking of it, laughing to herself anyways. Caroline was caught up in her own relationship and vampire drama, there was no way in hell she was going to Elijah with this, and so she found Tyler to be her best option. Werewolves, like vampires, had rapid healing and could not be killed by someone draining their life's power. The problem was that with everything going on with Caroline and his own shifting, he had left town. That afternoon, she had gone to Katherine, who was still stuck in the tomb, with a blood bag as a peaceful agreement and appreciation 'gift' for not letting her die before and sharing her story. Although she hated Katherine for what she did to her family, she had felt inclined to help her not starve, and so a sort of alliance began.

 **A lot has happened and a lot will happen following the events after April 9th (When Ric got taken to be possessed by Klaus). Since we don't get much Henrik and I haven't watched the Originals yet - I know, the shame - I decided to play with his character and give him an actual personality. As always, thank you to every single one of you for the love and support of the story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**900 views! Yay! I hope you are liking it so far and if you want any recommendations, listen to** **watch?v=x2RJN9a_jdM** **, it's the most beautiful song. I laughed until I cried at 2 AM at it, and it's my new obsession.**

 **Thank you to CherryBlossoms016, Clover1231, Jayfeather912 and ElephantLover220**.

 **FreeSpiritSeeker: You are honestly the best. I was gonna post this one tomorrow but the review made me go all crazy, as they always do, so here goes**

 **Elena bashing-ish, be warned.**

 **May I just say, Alari-Klaus is really fun to write.**

"Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" Klaus questioned, picking two options of dress shirts and walking forward to face Katerina, who was sitting down in a chair in the middle of the room. Raising the two options over his chest, alternating between them.

"Bad or badder?"

"The dark colors suit you better"

"Oh thank you, honey!" He said. If anyone hadn't known the context, they would've though he was being kind. "Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?"

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house." Katherine breathed out.

"Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah" He answered, heaving a sigh. "That guy is a buzzkill"

"Don't forget that you're on the outs with your girlfriend, Jenna".

"Right, Elena's aunt, for all the lies about Isobel. What else?"

"Gia doesn't know about Elijah being daggered, but she can sense that they're keeping something from her. She might sense you too" He smirked at the mention of her.

"You can leave the little succubus to me, I'll take _very_ good care of her" he answered, finishing the buttons on the shirt she had chose for him.

"I was planning on giving her to you" she said resentfully.

"As much as I would've enjoyed the gift, I'd rather go and take her myself"

"She should be either at the grill or the boarding house. It's been a while since she has fed, I imagine that she's not doing so well" He nodded, smirking and mumbling a "How incredibly convenient".

…

If Gia thought that things had been hard before, she certainly didn't know how to describe what was going on now. Isobel came back, sold Katherine out then killed herself, she hadn't heard from Elijah in a long time even if the Martins were dead, which made her confused as to why he would let it happen without retaliating, they figured that Klaus was coming and could make a move any time, and to top the cake with a big, red cherry, she hadn't fed since the 28th of March. It was April 10th.

Getting up every morning was starting to become harder, making the warm glow and determination she had had waking up in the mornings grow dim, yet the Salvatores had been so focused on Elena lately that it even seemed to escape Damon's mind. They had distrusted Gia to keep the house safe, knowing that she had invited in Rose, Katherine and Elijah, and that led to the brilliant idea of giving _her_ house to fucking _Elena._ Yes, they had been friends, and yes, she worried, but that didn't mean that she was ok with their decision to suddenly give away the place she had called home for the past years, ever since returning home after spending her early teenage years in Mexico living with her aunt.

She was currently feeling bitter, which led her to sitting on the balcony at the Grill, the working Matt noticing her and going in for a conversation before Alaric beat him to it. Matt, although he had known about vampires after Caroline had told him and failed to compel him, was not aware of what Gia was, merely assuming she was a vampire sympathizer, and assuming that she was sick by the regained paleness of her skin and the dark circles underneath her eyes. Her usually rose, plump lips were chapped and faded. The history teacher didn't seem to mind, sitting on the stool beside her and ordering two bourbon shots. She looked up from her soda - the one thing Matt had agreed to serve her aside from water and coffee, and to Alaric, who was staring at her curiously.

"You don't look so good, love" Klaus spoke from his seat, noticing that despite the condition she was in, she was still enticingly beautiful.

"Alaric Saltzman, always a charmer" she said dryly, accepting one of the glasses of bourbon that he held as he offered to her, downing most of it in one go and grimacing at the taste. "Why are you serving me drinks? You're my history teacher, you're supposed to be a good example and all that crap" she said, making him chuckle, admiring how her fire was still alight despite the condition she found herself in.

"You looked like you needed it. You seem to be starving"

She nodded, letting out a small groan at that. "I feel like pouncing on every one that even so much as looking me in the eye, what do you think?"

"Why haven't you fed then?"

"I could kill someone, Ric. I may be a raging, hormonal bitch right now but I still wouldn't kill" she answered honestly, sighing weakly and making him raise an eyebrow. She was different from the others, not only physically, but personality wise as well. The few, rare succubi he had pursued in his life did not seem to care about such a petty thing as human life, only recurring to feeding off of vampires because of the benefits for them when it came to convenience. He had alway thought them to be cruel, vicious creatures; but of course, she was still new and could still change.

"You're not a bitch. Enraged, perhaps. Hormonal, definitely, it comes with your age, but not a bitch. Don't diminish yourself like that"

She looked up from her drink,finally locking eyes with him and smiling in appreciation. He saw the life inside her eyes, the way they lit up dimly with her smile. "Thanks, Ric". after a brief pause, she sighed, laughing slightly and mumbling a "Everyone has been so worried about Elena lately, not even Damon noticed. And things are still tense with Bonnie, specially now that she just _had_ to move on with my best friend"He expected her voice to be bitter, but it sounded vulnerable and sad instead, making something within him stir as the memories of his failed conquests came to mind.

He answered with an "I'm sorry, darling. You'll be alright, you just need to feed"

"I don't know if I can control myself"

"Then I'll help you. If you overstep your boundaries, I will stop you"

She took one hard look at him, knowing he was being honest and nodding. If she was to be his, he needed to keep her alive and healthy. After she had 'picked a prey', as he had put it, and fed, they both left the still alive guy with her face now radiant. A while ago, while she had been busy, Damon had called to ask them for an emergency meeting, and so they walked together to the boarding house.

"I did it! I didn't kill him!" She beamed, almost skipping with the new energy and the gratification of knowing she could indeed have one less worry to grace her mind.

"No you didn't, congratulations" he said with a smirk, making her turn around abruptly and cross her arms over her chest, staring up at him. "Enjoying the view?" He asked sarcastically, making her furrow her brows before brushing it off. She sensed a change in him, but could not particularly tell what it was.

"Nothing, I just wouldn't have guessed that you would be the one to help me with this kind of thing. I think you've been spending a lot of time with Damon lately" she mock chastised, making him laugh as they entered the house, earning confused looks from the people present. He noticed with amusement her glaring at Elena as they talked about their plan to strike down Klaus, being distracted by Bonnie's demonstration of power and letting his amusement fade.

When he found her again that night, she was dressed as a perfect incarnation of Holly Golightly, with black velvet gloves, the square neck black dress with three rows of adorning pearls around her neck and her hair up, the tiara bringing light to her amongst the crowd. When they all came in, worried about Klaus' song dedication, he had stuck around to watch her lose her unromantic date, Damon, to the doppelganger. She ended up settling for walking to keep him company while getting a glass of punch.

It was obvious that he was not the only one who noticed, ad although he knew that people were automatically drawn to succubi, he felt like the way she looked tonight played a big part in it.

"You look…" he tried to search for a word that the bland teacher would use, settling for a diminishing version of what he actually felt. "Great". He nearly shivered in contempt.

"Thanks, I tried" She laughed, looking up at him through her perfectly lined eyes, the height difference still being big despite the heels she opted to wear. He snapped his eyes up from her invitingly red lips, noticing that her face was bare aside from the complements he had observed, her skin perfect with the exception of the small scar over her cheekbone. He would have to ask where she got that from later. "So do you, charming all the young ladies tonight" She giggled, making him laugh. Their conversation was cut short when a boy came to ask her to dance. She shot Klaus an apologetic smile which he simply brushed off and told her to go, glad he could start executing his plans, even though the girl's presence was enjoyable.

"Ric" he heard Damon call, turning to him and nodding for him to continue, already getting fed up with the arrogant vampire. "Whatever goes down tonight, I don't want Gia involved. She's scared enough of Klaus already since her little chat with Elijah and if I can't save Elena, at least I'll have saved her" Klaus nodded, wondering just what Elijah had told her to get her frightened.

Gia was still dancing with the boy, who had started to get a bit handsy, when she felt a sudden surge of power flow through her so strongly that it made her gasp. She pulled away from the boy, ignoring his questions and his shocked expression as she followed her instincts, looking around the school until she found Elena and Stefan crying out outside the door of the cafeteria. The power seemed to stop just as she got behind them and started asking what was going on, hr voice higher than she had expected it to be. The door opened and Elena ran inside, followed by Stefan, but before Gia could sprint towards her dead friend, she felt her vision blur before being consumed by black spots, slowly overtaking her body.

She woke up back home from her fainting spell to overhear Elena talking to Bonnie. She was relieved when she realized that it wasn't a dream, and the girl was still alive, until she heard seven dreaded words from Elena's lips.

"I think I need to undagger Elijah".

She ran to the basement, her most hated place within the house and surely enough, found Elijah with incinerated clothes lying daggered and grey on the floor, bluish veins gracing his once handsome face.

On impulse, she undaggered him and found that she had surprising strength when she attempted to lift up the body, being able to drag it outside with some difficulty as she waited for him to wake up. Elena saw shadows outside of Stefan's bedroom window. The vampires were asleep after the long day and what had been a quick trip to get water from downstairs turned into a small convention on the outside of the Salvatore boarding house, Gia having to stop Elijah from hurting Elena in retaliation for the daggring.

"I'm gonna do my best to push down how pissed I am at all of you right now for keeping me out of the loop and daggering him for our sake, but don't you think for a second that if you fuck up again I will stop him from ripping out your jugular" Gia hissed at Elena through gritted teeth, the glare on her face would've already made Elena drop dead if she had been a witch.

…

"There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked, making Gia sigh. Elijah smirked, noticing the girl was annoyed by Elena's inability to pick up on clues or retain important information.

"My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe, our mother bore seven children" Elijah said, making Gia furrow her brows in confusion. She remembered Kol. Klaus, of course, Elijah, there was also a girl mentioned, Rebekah. She searched her mind for the other three names, but failed.

"So… your parents were human?" Elena asked, Gia suddenly more interested. Elijah had not told her how they turned, so the newfound information intrigued her.

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena" he said, glancing at Gia's slight pout and holding back a smile. Somehow, she was always able to lift his spirits. "Just know, we are the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created"

"How old exactly are we talking about?" Asked Gia.

"I was born in the year of 977" He said, making Gia gasp and laugh at the same time, making him snort. Elena looked curiously at the exchange, frowning and returning to what she judged to be more important.

"Yeah but Klaus is your _brother_ , and you want him dead?" Elena asked. Clearly she had never lived with Damon if she did not know the feeling.

"I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad… dead" he said, pursing his lips when he trailed off and starting to walk outside. "Come".

As they walked through the previously uncharted territory of the Lockwood manor's garden, Elijah continued with the big revelation.

"Klaus and I faked the sun and the moon curse dating back over a thousand years"

"But if there's no curse-"

"There's a curse" He interrupted Elena. "Just not that one. The real one is much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus. My brother has been trying to break it for the last thousand years and you are his only hope"

"Well what is this curse?" Elena asked, Elijah's speech being interrupted before it even began by her phone inside his coat's pocket.

"Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please"

The doppelganger did what she was told, her face morphing from one of annoyance to one of worry as she heard Stefan on the other line. Gia got closer to try to listen in to the conversation, making out a "It's Jenna, we need you here now"

She turned to Elijah, who answered with a stern "It was not part of the arrangement"

Gia spoke up then. "I'll stay. You can continue to tell me and I'll fill her in later". Noticing the hesitant look on his face, the young girl sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It's her family, Elijah. I'll be here and she'll come back. Don't worry"

Elena nodded and reassured with a "You have my word", the youngest almost scoffing at her nerve to offer that after promising an alliance and then killing him. He let her go anyway, turning to the smaller girl and raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Sha asked, mimicking his position and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't seem too fond of the latest doppelganger. Why protect her like that?" At that Gia groaned, breaking her pose and letting her arms flail.

"I know! I am acting like a little bitch!" She exasperated, making him laugh and shake his head. She seemed to turn grim all of a sudden. "I met Klaus. Well no, I met Alaric who was possessed by Klaus and we bonded. I should've known there was something wrong"

"Did he hurt you?" Elijah asked protectively, earning a head shake from the girl and sighing slightly in relief, not loud enough for her to hear.

"About that curse you promised…?" She reminded, doing her best to bring the attention away from the pressing subject of Klaus and divert it into… Klaus. Damn, she thought

"Ah, yes" He started, a serious look replacing his worried one. "My family was always quite close, but My father and Klaus… They did not get along. Once we turned and Klaus made his first kill, he triggered his werewolf gene, thus revealing my mother's greatest shame. You see, she had had an affair with a werewolf years before. Klaus was not my father's son"

"I imagine your dad retaliated?"

Elijah nodded. "When my father became aware of the truth, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family, not realizing of course that he was igniting a war between species"

At that, Gia's face shone with realization before it turned into anger. "Your father started the killing sprees that vampires did on werewolves, Rose's death, Caroline being tortured I…" She paused, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. "What does that make Klaus, some freaky half breed of supernatural?"

Elijah smiled, nodding. "A hybrid, yes". At her lack of words, he continued. "I am a little behind on times, but I believe the term you are looking for is 'Oh Em Gee'". The joke made her break the silence with loud laughter.

Shaking her head, she answered. "Are you kidding me? This is the kind of thing that 'O.M.G. was born for"

"A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power, therefore the witches, servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant. That's the curse. Klaus wants to trigger the part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline, he would build a new race, his own race, endangering not just vampires, but everyone".

"You helped him because he's family, because you loved him. What changed?"

"When you live with someone for over a thousand years, you are bound to make mistakes and disappoint one another. He has my family harnessed in coffins because of their mistake. Scattered around the ocean".

"Elijah I am so sorry" she said, the honesty in her eyes shining through and making him smile sadly. On impulse, she walked over and wrapped her arms around him, her head not even reaching his chin. He hesitated at the surprise, but hugged her back soon after, embracing her tightly as if he was afraid to let her go.

 **Elijah fluff :) I know I fangirled. Sacrifice next chapter and more Klaus scenes, woop woop!**


	12. Chapter 12

p style="text-align: left;"strongFuck! So many reviews! I like the attention this story is getting, it really makes me happy that you guys enjoy it!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongBrittStar1199 - I'm sorry that you feel that way, I'll include more scenes with Bonnie in the future, but I felt like they really did like each other, the breakup was painful and that they needed some time apart to develop into their own persons (?). Based on my own experience with relationships, it always takes at least a little while for the exes to go back to talking as friends, and since Bonnie moved on with Gia's best friend, things for me are still seeming kind of tense, but don't worry, I'll add more interactions later on, but I planned on the story being male/OC from the beginning. I'll be making more work on a female/OC story, probably with Bekah since the poor girl deserves a break, but this one will stay male/OC./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongFreeSpiritSeeker: I know right! I'm planning on following CherryBlosson016 and Persephone Targaryen's advice and keep Elijah and Gia friends, like I planned at first. I've always seen his as a big brother figure of sorts, like Damon. There's Gia love for you too since you seem to enjoy the story so much ;P./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongPersephone Targaryen: I already mentioned my appreciation for the pen name so I'll omit it hahaha. As for Elijah, I'll keep them friends, and I have so many ideas just blooming for that friendship that it's gonna be really really nice. Thank you so much for complimenting my writing! I really really appreciate it, it's better than complimenting anything else for me, tbh./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongCherryBlossom016: The great J. K. Rowling once said that her characters are part of herself, and I do believe in that, that's where Gia's dislike for Elena Gilbert Inc. comes from. I felt like she already got enough attention on the show and since NO ONE seems to think that's a problem, I added a more realistic view. Even though they're friends, it's still bothersome. She'll get her house back, don't worry. Damon and Stefan will get better and back to how they used to be with her (Ish) eventually, I promise. As for Elijah, I agree. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongI do appreciate the reviews so much. Even though I might be impulsive af, I write because I am passionate about it and I'm not ashamed of that at all. I would like to thank everyone who shares that passion with me and has demonstrated that they can see it in the story, again for setting me back to my path an for showing so much love and appreciation, it means so much to me to have such devoted readers as you guys, the constructive criticism is a gift./strong/p 


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Here comes another. I wrote this between today and yesterday (9th and 10th, Jan.) and wanted to wait so that the chapters would be aligned with the days, like 9 chaps from Jan1st to Jan 9th and so on, but I just couldn't wait, so here goes! I'm very excited to announce that there are some heavy Gia/Klaus moments in here, for the ones who asked.**

 **Thank you to CeltyTompkins and Kohanita for the favorite, welcome aboard!**

Gia thanked God for getting home safely and getting to live through another day, something that she hadn't done in what felt like forever. Her family had been catholic on both ends, according to her father's brief description that constituted the little information that she did know about her mother. Seeing as being a succubi was genetic, she could figure out why.

Growing up between mexican and italian families, with other Salvatores spreading out mainly to Italy, their religion was quite strong, something that Gia was really focused on and proud of until the events of two years ago. She shook off the reminder of them, clutching the golden cross around her neck and closing her eyes briefly as if to calm her heartbeat, before going to her bedroom and changing into one of Damon's oversized t-shirts, her favorite nightwear.

She did her best to get some sleep that night. She knew there was no way he could get to her, and that between three vampires that already felt like family to her sleeping under the same roof, there was no way he could get to her. That didn't rid her sleep of the nightmares that came with it. Even years later, she couldn't help the memory of his clammy hands going through her body without permission, of her drowned out screams and the pain that came with his fist to her cheek.

Getting up from the bed and deciding to get dressed, she checked the time: 2:07 AM. Wonderful. Seeing as she was still angry at Damon for giving off her house and not being there for her lately, she disregarded going to him, as she usually did when such thoughts plagued her and opted for her best friend. She still kept her honorary brother's shirt on her body after putting a bra back on and pants, sneaking out of her house and onto the Gilbert residence. Climbing up the tree just outside of Jeremy's window, that she thanked her luck for being open, she climbed into the bedroom of the sound asleep boy without a sound.

She lightly shook him awake, whispering his name and getting a groan in response as he opened his eyes, slightly shocked at the figure standing above him.

"Gia? Hey, what are doing here?" he asked, his voice thick and groggy with sleep.

"I… had a nightmare. I needed my best friend", she answered, her voice breaking. The pained look in her eyes and the tears rolling down her cheek giving him all the affirmation that he needed not to ask her about it. Gia wasn't one to cry, she was one of the toughest girls he knew. Scooting over, he let her rest her head on his chest as she sobbed quietly, gripping onto his shirt for comfort as he shushed her gently, playing with her hair until she fell asleep.

She woke up still cuddled up to Jeremy, who was at the edge of the bed and nearly falling over. She got up quietly and checked the time, 11AM. Knowing she had overslept, she decided to make it up by being productive, standing and doing her best to push the boy closer to the center of the bed without waking him before going downstairs and readying their breakfast, taking it to his bed and letting him sleep as she snuck back into the Salvatore house to find that everyone was too distracted by Elena to even notice her presence.

She went upstairs, showered, got dressed in a black, tight tank top that made her confidence increase as her boobs stood out, pairing it with a grey, thin cardigan and jeans, leaving her hair in its natural, indecise mixture between waves and curls before heading out back to Jeremy's house so they would have breakfast together and she could start her day.

She had been returning to the Salvatore boarding house when she received a call from Damon.

"Gia? Where are you, are you safe?"

"Oh, you care!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes as she walked past the Grill in the town square, not noticing that she caught Klaus' eye.

"Of course I care, now where are you? Ric is free, Klaus said he already has all the ingredients for the sacrifice"

"What does that mean?" she asked, stopping dead in her tracks.

"A werewolf, a vampire, Elena, the witch. It happens tonight" She paused at the new information, the way he talked about the people needed for the sacrifice bringing her mind back to the day inside the tomb with Katherine, and the people she planned to use. The same Katherine who was staying with Klaus.

"Tyler is out of town"

"His mommy got hurt; he's back with the wolf bitch, Gia".

It didn't take long for her to hang up with wide eyes, sprinting over to Alaric's loft. She saw that the door was unlocked, and let herself inside the house looking at a very bored-looking Katherine sitting on the couch with a book.

"Ah, Gia! Just who I needed; I have been bored out of my mind in here, all alone. Remember the old tomb da-"

"Who did he take?" Gia interrupted fiercely, making Katherine's eyebrows rise. Gia tried once again, gritting the words through her teeth, enunciating each of them angrily. "Katherine, _who did he take?_ "

"Sadly not you yet, love" She heard a british accent from behind her, making her whip around and be met with Klaus in his own body. She walked up to him determinedly, doing her best not to piss off the big bad hybrid and try to calm her voice down, which didn't seem to escape his notice.

"Let my friends go". At that he laughed, shaking his head and walking farther inside the house, pouring himself the contents of a blood bag into a cup.

"I don't think you understand how negotiation works, sweetheart, but I'll be a gentleman and help you out through your hard times" He said, clearly with reference to the events of the previous night with her feeding. "The sacrifice will happen tonight, whether your little friends try to stop it or simply leave it be, is their choice, but it will either way. I have my werewolf, my vampire, my doppelganger and my witch"

"What if I got you another werewolf?" She said, knowing that she would regret giving someone else up. "Jules, she came with Tyler. Trade him for her in the sacrifice"

At that he hummed. "Interesting. We still have the little Caroline problem. She does seem like a sweet girl..."

"Just… turn someone. There's this guy, Ryan. Ryan Hickman" She said, referring to the bully in school who had been constantly terrorizing Jeremy after his parents died. He had been the local heartbreaker, once or twice being accused of raping but never with enough evidence to put him away, especially considering he was still a minor.

"Would you be willing to sacrifice innocent people for your friends like that?" Klaus asked, intrigued by the girl's protective spirits. She looked at Katherine, who had been wary ever since Klaus had come into the loft.

"Better them than the people I love" she whispered, earning a small smile from Katherine. If she could go back in time, she would've given anything up to save her family before Klaus slaughtered them. He noticed the exchange critically, weighing in the pros and cons of her deal. He would have to go to more trouble to turn someone and capture the she wolf, but it seemed like a fair deal. Still, there was something he could benefit from the whole situation.

"And why would I do that? It would be more troublesome to let go of the people I so difficulty captured". He notice her stiffen, almost smirking triumphantly as he weighed in her next move.

"What do you want in return?" He heard her whisper weakly, avoiding his gaze and knowing perfectly well that he could hear her. He pretended to think for a while, humming as he tapped his chin. He knew he was toying with the poor girl,but he couldn't help it, she was simply too innocent. At his pregnant pause, she looked up from the floor to search for an answer, meeting his eyes and swallowing her fear at the next word made her stomach drop.

"You" He noticed the frightened expression as soon as the word was out of his mouth. "Accompany me when I go make more hybrids. You will do as I say, when I say it and do your best to make me happy while you're at it. In return, I'll spare your friends"

"Is there anything _else_ that I can offer?" She asked, her breath already slightly heavy as she held herself from shaking the best she could, now seeking solace from her friend just as much as she had last night.

"I'm afraid not. If you won't take the deal, then-"

"I'll take it" she interrupted quickly, remembering something. "With one condition"

"You mean another condition? Someone's getting pushy. Go on, humor me" He said, starting to get slightly frustrated with the thought of not getting what he wanted.

"Give Elijah his family back" She said determinedly, making Katherine's eyes widen. Had she gone insane?

Klaus could not say that he was easily impressed. After having lived a millennia, there was hardly anything he hadn't seen before, but this was new. Despite what Katerina had been compelled to tell him beforehand, about her conversation with Gia concerning his family when they were in the tomb, and her apparent shock and fear for the known males of his family, including himself, she still asked for them to be awakened. He realised he was smirking when she snapped a "What?"

"You want me to undagger my family?"

She hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "Elijah does. He'll keep them in check, leave you alone"

He smirked at the opportunity. "Very well. I shall reunite Elijah with my family if you agree on our deal"

She sighed, shutting her eyes tightly and forcing the word out of her mouth drily. "Done"

"There's a good girl. Stay here with Katerina, I'll come back after collecting my new vampire" He said, downing down his bourbon and walking out, leaving the two girls on their own.

Katherine listened in until she heard the front door of the building close, before turning to Gia and speeding over, clutching her forearms and nearly shaking the girl.

"Are you insane?! Speaking like that to _Klaus_ then giving yourself up to him? What the hell?" She snapped angrily

"Ow stop it you're hurting me!" Gia snapped back, squirming out of the vampire's hold until she was released. "Look, Elena might be all 'damsel in distress', but I'm not. I'd rather stay alive and be his little toy 'willingly' then let my friends die and then have him take me with him either way. Remember our deal?" At that, Katherine froze. Suddenly, it all made sense in her head

"You would honor our deal?"

"Of course I would. We made a deal, unlike some people, I keep my-" She was cut off by a kiss, that quickly deepened once Gia started to kiss back on impulse, the two girls being stopped by Damon's voice.

"Well this is cozy" he said coldly, making Gia suddenly snap out of it and push Katherine away, a shocked look on her face in opposition to Katherine's scowl as she spotted Alaric resting against the doorframe.

"Look who's dumb enough to come back" she said, removing her hands from where they had previously snaked to, in Gia's soft brown locks.

"Well, somebody had to invite him in. Damon, would you like to come in?" Ric spoke up, the oldest Salvatore still glaring at Gia before giving a fake smile, stepping in slowly before he sped over to Katherine with a hand gripping her throat. The oldest vampire quickly overpowered him, breaking his hand and pushing him away.

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

"I wasn't on the way here, but the turn of events have easily changed my mind" He growled out in a mixture of pain and anger, Gia standing to the side with her head down in shame as she paced anxiously, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to shake away Katherine's touch. Alaric, noticing the distressed girl, came in to address to her. Noticing the look in his eyes, she started as the two vampires discussed about the sacrifice, Katherine leaving out Gia's involvement and the deal she had made with Klaus.

"I'm sorry Ric, it just kinda happened, I didn't want it to"

"I…" he started, but she continued anyways.

"I'm lucky we just kissed, my pants were all 'take me off' and I was like 'no, pants'" She said, making her voice higher to represent the pants and making him laugh. Even when she didn't mean to be funny, it just came naturally to her.

"The tomb" they heard Katherine say, suddenly directing their attention to the two vampires. "He's got them in the tomb".

"Thank you, now come, Gia" He started, facing away from the vampire and gripping Gia's forearm roughly.

"Damon don't, I'm staying". He stopped on his tracks and looked at her in disbelief.

"Hell no you're not. Klaus will be back any second now. We need to go"

"I told you, I am staying. You can't force me to-" She was silenced by her own scream as he sped her over to the boarding house, the younger girl kicking and screaming against his hold before he put her down on the living room on the couch in front of a confused Elijah.

"Damon what the hell!" She said, still dizzy from the rapid movements but trying her best not to demonstrate as she stood face to face with him, despite being nearly a foot shorter. He cupped her face and looked at her worriedly. "I'll be damned if I let you die too, Gia. I won't let him take you" She kept quiet, feeling guiltier by the second about her deal as she looked into his grief-filled, worried eyes before nodding. He kissed her cheek before leaving to the tomb, letting Elijah take care of her in the house.

"Elijah… Please" She trailed off, walking to him and earning a worried look.

"What were you doing with Niklaus?"

She ignored the surprise at the name. "I need to go back. We have a deal"

"You negotiated with him?"

"Elijah he promised to undagger your family" She smiled up at him, taking his hands and looking back at his shocked expression.

"You… How?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"It doesn't matter. I need to go to him before he retaliates. Please, Elijah. Damon could get killed! I can't let him do that. Please" She begged.

He nodded, sighing and breathing out a "You go alone. I want no part in this. Promise me you'll be safe"

"I will, I promise" she said, smiling wider and hugging him thankfully. As selfish as it seemed, if she was to trade herself with his brother, as he suspected, that would mean that he would get to have her around; the thought alone filling him with comfort.

She walked into the apartment to find a very angry-looking Klaus, his expression turning into one of amusement as Katherine started to yell out in pain as she was burnt by the sun. She quickly set down the small duffel bag that she had packed with a few clothes, her sketchbook, her art material and a few other necessities, such as her father's necklace and a few of Damon's shirts, running over to Katherine and trying to tug her away from the sun; she had clearly proven to be compelled, despite the vervain in her system that Gia was unaware of. Before she could reach her, Klaus sped over in front of her, gripping her arm in a vice-like grip and making her gasp at the sudden movement and flinch.

"And where were you off to? I thought I had ordered you to stay in here with her- That's enough" he said after Katherine let out a particularly loud yell, the girl speeding over to the wall and trying to get as far away from the sun as possible in her crouched position.

"What the hell were you thinking?! She could've died?"

"Your worry for the villains of the story and complete disregard for poor little Elena's life never ceases to amaze me" He said, smirking and running his free hand over her cheek, looking down at her cleavage with an ever growing smirk only to have his hand snapped away.

"Stop it" she groaned out, only earning a brief look of amusement from him. "I went home to pack, hence the bag"

"Katerina, inspect her things. Check for any weapons"

"Yes, Klaus. I'm totally gonna stab you with a tampon"

"Succubi don't have their monthly… You're joking" he realized, earning an eye roll from the girl, who yanked her arm out of his grip and clutched it in pain.

"What's with everyone gripping my arm today?" she mumbled to herself, frowning.

"34DD? I'm impressed" Katherine said as she pulled out a black, lace bralette, smirking and watching the girl go red, Klaus chuckling and looking down again.

"I believe it" he said, before looking back up into her face and notice her glare before she stalked over to Katherine and snatched the small bag that contained her underwear, away.

"Can you two just knock it off?"

He sped over to her again, making her jump and clutch her chest, breathing out a small "Christ" and making him chuckle.

"If you're going to be mine, we need to set up a few rules, love. You do not leave my side unless I ask you to do something, are we clear?" he said, his voice now devoid of all playfulness.

She nodded, adding in her own rule. "No vampire advantages, or else my heart is gonna beat out of my chest every fucking minute with you… prancing around with vamp speed"

"I like you, you're amusing" he smirked back, making her look back up to him dramatically with eyed full of adoration, the sarcasm still seeping through.

"I like you too, marry me" She said dramatically as she cupped his cheek with one hand, making his eyebrows raise before she pulled away with a scoff and an eye roll.

"I mean it, you're quite… fun"

"If you want me to fake it again, you have to buy me dinner and call me pretty first" she said, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow in return, earning a laugh from Katherine and a smile from him.

She smiled back, pressing her lips together and looking down before walking to the kitchen to grab some coffee, Klaus' next words making her smile again. "I've sent my witch to rescue your friends, my vampire is locked in the tomb instead. The moon will be up soon" She nodded, keeping her back to him to hide her gratefulness and breathing out a small "Thank you for holding up your end".

"I expect you to hold up yours" he said, walking so that he could stand behind her, gripping her hip and feeling her stiffen as he leaned in closer to her neck, pushing her hair away.

"Uh not to be a buzzkill or anything but don't you have something to do?" He could hear her heart hammering inside her chest as he got closer, her breath hitching as he left a small kiss over her neck before biting into it, gripping her hip harder as the heavenly sweet, addictive taste filled his mouth, with her letting out a small sound of protest at the pain on her neck. Katherine closed her eyes and bit her lip at the sweet smell that filled the room when Klaus pulled away. He looked back at Katherine, noticing that her face was changing and that the veins already appeared under her eyes.

He sped over to her, compelling her not to attack Gia, who was now clutching her bloody neck, before going back to the girl and biting into his wrist, forcing her to drink to heal her even through her protests. He watched her neck heal, leaning down to lick some of the blood that had dripped, not wanting to waste any of it, and hearing her sigh involuntarily in pleasure before he pulled away reluctantly, inclined to stay as he noticed her flushed face and the innocent eyes looking up at him, the temptation of her blood and her looks making him have to hold himself back from taking her right then and there.

"I need to go check on my doppelganger now. Katerina, make sure she doesn't leave this time, yeah?" he said, smirking at her before speeding off, her breathing still heavy and her heart still pattering as he left.

With all the stress from before, Gia hadn't noticed how handsome he was, having this air of danger around him despite his elegant, handsome features. His lips had felt soft against her skin, and even though he had bit her, he had been as gentle as one could be about it, and she couldn't stop the pleasure that had ran through her body at his actions. She cursed herself for the effect he had on her, not noticing that Katherine was looking at her curiously.

 **Long one! I'm so proud of myself. I know I said the sacrifice was here, but I didn't want to cramm it all up into one, so it'll be on the next as a flash, seeing as the story follows Gia and she won't be there to witness it, I'll just add to clear up some things, specially the fact that JENNA REMAINS ALIVE HERE due to Klaus' deal with her. Since I talked a lot in this chapter, both with the AN and with the full 7 pages on arial 11 in google docs, I'll take up the opportunity to clear stuff up. Yes, Elijah cares a lot about her, but the thought of getting his family back would cause him to betray his honor, so certainly it would make sense for him to let her go. It's gonna be a while before Gia and Klaus get all cozied up, but it'll come soon. Because of her past experiences, she's not exactly easy around men, which explains her current preference for girls even though she is pan and had always felt the same way about all genders. To make up for some that wanted a few more female/OC moments, there's some Katherine thrown up in there. They built an alliance and care, even if only a little, for each other. Gia, for being a succubus, can't really control her urges. Since she feeds on sexual energy, any kind of intimate contact can trigger the hunger, like a vampire can be triggered to feed by the scent of blood, which is why she gets all... yeah, with that kind of stuff.**

 **I hope you liked it! next chapter is coming either tomorrow or the day after that, depending on how late I stay up to write.**

 **Much much love, this one was very fun,**

春


	14. Chapter 14

**Another one! I'd like to make it clear that Gia's character is inspired by a lot of people and factors, but part of the comebacks are from Max, in 2 Broke Girls, one of my favorite shows ever made and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity of using some of them.**

 **For the curious ones, 'chelidon' is the anatomical term for the part of your arm where they draw blood from, the one opposite of your elbow.**

It wasn't long before Klaus was back. Gia was asleep on the couch as Klaus talked with Katherine quietly, careful not to wake up the girl. Gia, however, woke up startled as she heard the door slam open.

"I wasn't aware that you had been invited in" Klaus said quietly, his eyes flashing quickly to the groggy teenager now sitting up in the couch.

"I came here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual and give me Gia back" Damon said, Klaus' back still turned to him.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch" Damon said, making Klaus stand up slowly, as if he was amused at the situation.

"Damon what did you do?" Gia whispered, now standing up as well as Klaus faced him and standing in between them, facing Damon.

"And you can kill me for it, I don't care. It was all me"

"Caroline and Tyler?" Gia asked, Damon shooting her a look that told her not to get involved, earning a glare from the girl.

"Katerina, give us a moment" Klaus stated calmly, noticing her eyes flash between the girl and the oldest Salvatore before she left. Klaus gently pulled her to his side, looping his arm around her waist and noticing how it set off the vampire.

"I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire, in love with his brother's girl" his voice was laced with pity, triggering the youngest vampire who had to hold himself back even more, his eyes darting down to Gia, who had been pulled closer to Klaus and was looking at the floor as if it had some magical secret, her soft hair falling to cover most of her face. "I knew one of you would try to stop me, it was just a 50/50 guess on who. Now, I hope you had fun with your little rescue mission, but the smartest of you Salvatores had already so kindly gotten them released, Maddox was there to see to it when you killed him".

"Gia what did you do?" He asked tensely, Klaus now letting the girl go as he went to his computer to press a button, Jules' screams filling the thick, tense air as she turned. Gia sighed, looking down and breathing out a small apology, unable to face him.

"The interesting thing about werewolves is that they tend to travel in packs" Klaus said, closing the computer and tossing his cellphone to Klaus. "Need a closer look?" Damon watched the screaming girl, his lip twitching in a satisfied smirk before it faded. "Jules" he stated, Klaus continuing. "When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse, you learn a thing or two. First rule: always have a backup. Backup witch, backup werewolf…"

"Backup vampire" Damon finished, making Klaus smirk.

"I've got that covered too" He said, pouncing on Damon and breaking his spine, making Gia scream before she ran to him.

"What did you do that for?! You promised you would keep my friends out of this! As much as he may be a stupid dick, he is still on that list" She snapped at him.

"Relax, sweetheart. He's not the vampire I plan to sacrifice, I will keep our deal. He is as good as dead, anyways" Klaus said before leaving to his sacrifice before she could ask any more questions. Katherine had come inside when she heard the scream, running to Damon as the girl's eyes brimmed with tears that she refused to let fall.

Katherine was now trying to get him up, feeding him a blood bag and occasionally slapping his face slightly to get him up before he groaned, Gia resuming her pacing and running over to him.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, catching Gia's concerned eyes as his vision returned. "Gia what did you do?"

"Saved your life. Are you insane? I told you not to meddle!"

"He messed with my family" He smiled faintly, making Gia feel guilty but smile anyway. "Why didn't he use me?". At that, Katherine started.

"Damon, he said you were as good as dead. What does that mean?" she gestured to the infected-looking wound on his chelidon.

"Werewolf bite" he said in realization, closing his eyes at the impending disaster and watching a defeated Gia sit on the chair that Katherine had previously been sitting, as she spoke up.

"I made a deal with Klaus. I stay with him during his hybrid quest and he keeps the people that I love from dying in the sacrifice. He was gonna release them, Damon. And now you're gonna die for nothing" she said, her voice breaking near the end.

"Gia… why did you do that?" He asked gently, careful not to upset her even more. She laughed dryly.

"Call me selfish, but the only life I'm willing to ruin is my own. I can handle myself, he won't kill me, Damon" She said, sniffling and standing up, walking closer to him. "I'll find a way to save you, ok? You go and keep Stefan from dying too when he tries to save Elena".

Damon nodded, breathing out a "I'll be back for you, we'll kill him and you'll be free" and watching her nod and smile sadly at him before he went. Gia got up and called Elijah to make sure everything was ok, aware of the plan.

"Hi, how is everyone doing?"

"Alaric, John, Jenna and Jeremy are waiting at the witch burial ground. The others are coming to end my brother" He answered. "How are you?"

"Not so good, I… Damon got bitten by Tyler, I need your help. If there's any cure or anything that can be done, please…" She trailed off, pacing around the living room.

"Gia... the only cure for a werewolf bite is Klaus' blood"

The girl stopped her movements in shock, staying silent for a moment. "Then you can't kill him"

"Gia, I promised-"

"I know and you're a man of honor but your family-"

"Klaus scattered them across the seas, where they cannot be found" He said, harder than he intended to.

"He didn't, he told me so himself. He promised, Elijah, now please, don't let Damon die. I can't lose him. Please" she begged, running a hand through her hair as he sighted.

"Alright" was the last thing he said before the line went dead.

For that night, Jenna was safe, Elijah had saved his brother, and Klaus had turned into a full hybrid without anyone else's interruption but Bonnie's. John had managed to save his daughter, and despite the pain and the sacrifice, all seemed well in Mystic Falls.

Two days later and Gia was still pacing, waiting for Klaus to return alive and be able to heal Damon. Rose had lasted about two days, and every moment she felt tenser and tenser.

Her head snapped up and she ran to the door as she heard someone unlock it, hugging Elijah as soon as she saw that Klaus was alive and breathing out a string of 'thank you's to the vampire, earning a surprised look from Elijah and an amused one from Klaus.

"If I had known you wanted me alive so badly, I would've had you talk your witch friend out of almost killing me"

"I need your help" She said, turning to Klaus with pleading eyes. "It's Damon, Tyler bit him"

"Yes, I am aware of that"

"Heal him"

"Are you demanding it from me?" He asked, looking at her with a raised brow.

"No, I am begging of you. Please" she sighed out.

"It doesn't sound like begging, love"

"Look" She started, letting her frustration out. "I know you want me on my knees but my honorary brother is dying and I have spent the past two days-"

"Making a hole on the floor with your constant pacing?" Katherine joked, earning a glare from the interrupted girl, who turned back to a smirking Klaus.

"Please, Klaus"

"You see, I would do it from the kindness of my heart but-" He stopped as he heard Katerina scoff, before she apologized. "She is right, there is none. And quite frankly, I already have you. You have nothing left to offer"

"Then take me" They heard Stefan say. "Just give me the cure and I'll do whatever you want. The witches said you have it"

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus asked, turning to the young vampire. "We can talk about that later on. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention" He said, walking away somewhere.

"Stefan what are you doing?" Gia asked, the shock still present on her features as she walked forward to face him, noticing the glare he gave to Elijah before turning back to her.

"Saving Damon's life"

"You must understand the importance of family, or else you wouldn't be here. My brother promised to reunite me with my own" He said, glancing at Gia and giving her a small, thankful smile. She returned it before turning back to Stefan, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was handling it"

"Gia, you're only seventeen, you've barely lived. I'm not letting you go without a fight".

"Right, I thought you were too lost in Elena-land to c-" She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening as it hit her. She closed them as she spoke quietly. "Is she… Oh god Stefan I'm so sorry" she breathed out, him just shaking his head and Klaus smirking at them. He daggered Elijah once he returned, earning a loud "No!" from the girl, who rushed over to him once Klaus was distracted with Stefan and pulled the dagger out. In a few seconds, Klaus had shoved it back in and snapped her neck, driving a stake through Stefan's chest, nearly scraping against his heart as they negotiated their deal.

She woke up to the sight of a car roof, groaning at the pain in her neck and hearing Klaus' voice.

"Ah, there you are. It was about time, sweetheart"

 **Short, I know. Makes up for the last one and the next ones to come. It was originally part of the last one, but I split it up because it was way too long. I hope you enjoy it! Know that it's currently 1:40 AM in Brazil. I'm posting this on a whim, so I apologize for any mistakes and whatnot.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Argh, I couldn't help the sexy times, those two were speaking to me... So, SMUT ALERT. Marked with double line break for those who don't need Klaus and Gia having sex on your mind.**

 **Thank you to lette4127 and rants and oblivious *heart emoji***

"Where are we?" Gia asked, making him smile down at her.

"Nearing the Richmond airport" Klaus answered.

"And Damon? Is he ok?" she pressed, sitting up and clutching her neck, glaring at Klaus as she rubbed the sore muscles lightly.

"He's ok, Katherine gave him the cure. He's alive" she heard Stefan say, making her look away from the hybrid and to him, only now acknowledging his presence.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?"

"He exchanged his life for his brother's and to watch over you" Klaus said casually, smirking. "I have compelled him not to hurt you, but his cravings my get tough now that he's on human blood, so don't taunt him, love"

"Stefan you what?"

"I'm sorry" He said, looking down briefly and sighing.

"We can get through it, like we did before" She comforted, hearing Klaus chuckle.

"There's one little flaw in your master plan, I don't want him to get through it. I need him at his finest. Isn't that right, ripper?" Klaus spoke up again, earning a perplex look from her, who was now crossing her arms. She realized that she was in some sort of limousine, with her seat and the empty one beside her facing Stefan and Klaus, one of the latter's lackeys acting as their chauffeur.

"Are we on a Bentley?" she asked.

"You like cars?" Klaus asked after nodding to confirm her suspicions, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

She nodded before suddenly chirping out an "I wanna see it!", Klaus having the driver stop the car once they got to their destined stop, smiling at her obvious excitement, making her squeal and run off to stand a few feet away, him following after to make sure she didn't attempt anything as she marvelled at the car.

"Oh it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, the hybrid looking at her curiously.

"Yes, I suppose. We are off to find a wolf pack rumoured to be in Florida that my witch had tracked down before his unfortunate demise" He started, his words getting lost in the air as she looked at the car, the grin that lighted up her face making Stefan smile slightly. Her happiness was contagious. "Gia, love? Are you still with us?" Klaus joked, making her snap back into reality.

"What? Oh I'm sorry I wasn't listening, I was too busy staring at my boyfriend over there" She said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, smiling sheepishly at him and making him laugh lightly, shaking his head as the three of them walked to the airport, stopping to eat as they waited for the jet to call for them.

After she sat down on the big seat of the private jet and got buckled up she looked at him expectantly. "Well? Put on your seatbelt".

"Although your worry is touching, an airplane accident wouldn't kill me". He saw the girl huff out a small 'fine' and took the opportunity to start getting to know her better. "Tell me about yourself. You fears, hopes, dreams" he said, leaning his elbows on his knees and making her roll her eyes, smiling anyways.

"If this is you flirting, You're really bad at it" She joked. After a pointed look from him she started. "Fine! But I'm not braiding anyone's hair after. I'm scared of spiders and how they walk around with those freaky, hairy eight legs. When it comes to settings, Poveglia, Aokigahara, that old Jewish cemetery in Prague and Isla de Las Muñecas come to mind as the places reaching between 'I don't do that' and 'Oh, hell no'. I used to have a pet snake but she died, then I got Katherine as a replacement but that didn't work out either" She said sarcastically, making the two men laugh.

"A pet snake?" It was Stefan's turn to ask.

"What? They're adorable! Don't judge me" she pouted, making him smile widely, before she continued. "Um let's see… I am a morning person, I like cooking" she said, winking at Stefan and shrugging. "Italian family, it's sort of a given. I eat a lot so I hope you're ready to spend money, my favorite food… Lasagna and candy are still struggling for first place. I make a mean one, by the way. What else can I say… I suck at sports, but I like dancing and prancing in jingle bell square in the frosty air" She said sarcastically. "Your turn".

"Oh no, we're not doing me" Klaus said.

"I thought you wanted me to do you" She pouted before laughing loudly at the surprised look on her face, sighing and turning to Stefan. "What about you? Are you just gonna stand there?"

"Are you offering me a threeway?" He asked in mock disbelief, making her smile widely.

"Not me! Geez! What are you, a freak?" She cried out dramatically, looking at him with such shock he would've believed it to be real if they weren't family.

"Gia you know I didn't mean it like that, come on-"

"I'm not in love with you, back off" She snapped jokingly, unable to hide a smile from the vampire and making him roll his eyes, Klaus looking at them with amusement, suddenly missing the way that he used to joke around with his youngest siblings.

The ride had shifted into a comfortable silence, Gia drawing the settings that passed through her window on her sketchbook and Stefan reading, while Klaus simply watched her in fascination without her notice. They were now nearing Tennessee, two hours later, and Gia had just fallen asleep. Klaus was about to wake her up when Stefan stopped him, lifting up the girl bridal style and carrying her all the way to the fancy hotel they would be staying for the night as Klaus guided the way. Stefan had missed their closeness. Everything had been so focused on Elena lately that he had forgotten how much he missed spending time with her.

The following weeks were spent like that, the two men tracking down werewolves as they left her in the hotel room to have fun by herself, the girl basically crawling up the walls with boredom by the time they got back. She would then either spend the night talking to Stefan and re-strengthening their fraternal bond or fulfilling her duties to Klaus, as he feasted on her blood most days while Stefan was away eating. Today had been one of those days, with her sitting on his lap as he drank from her blood, her back turned to him as he pulled her body as close to his as possible, driven by the mixture of lust and pleasure that only her blood provided. He had pulled away and cleaned her wound with small licks when he noticed that her heartbeat sounded weaker, her body looking tired.

"Did I take too much?" He asked, being met with only a hum. He cussed himself out, offering his blood to her and noticing how she drank it a little more eagerly than usual as it restored some of her energy. He chuckled as she gripped his forearm, breathing out an "Easy, love" and holding himself back from the blissful feeling that coursed through his body as he felt the bond strengthen.

He pulled his arm away once he felt like she had taken enough, noticing her small whine, knowing that she was pouting unintentionally without even looking at her. She fell back to his chest with a sigh, him tracing small patterns on her right hip as she spoke.

"I um… I need to feed soon" She said, the worry keeping her from relaxing as she awaited his answer.

"Would you rather it be me or some human? We could snatch you up a snack next time we go out" He said, expecting her to go for the first option.

"It's really frustrating when you do that, you know?" She groaned, hiding her face in her hands and making him chuckle, leaning back closer to her seeing as she had sat back straight, pressing his chest against her back as he breathed down on her neck huskily.

"When I do what, sweetheart?". He notice her shiver slightly, catching her biting her lip from his position and holding back a groan.

"Klaus we… can't" She argued, her willpower slowly fading away as he ignited the familiar fire inside her as he slid his rough, warm fingers underneath her shirt to rest on her small waist.

* * *

"Yes we can" He stated, starting to leave a trail of wet, gentle kisses up her neck, noticing her press back to him and muffle a small moan as he graced one particular spot, making him chuckle and pull her backside closer to him. He gave that spot a harsh suck, capable of leaving a dark mark and feeling her arch her back slightly, consequently pressing her bum harder against his member and letting out a gasp of pleasure.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he stood up and slammed her against the nearest wall with vampire speed, smirking darkly at her small yelp and now looking into her eyes with his lustful ones before crashing his lips to her, kissing her deeply and roughly. She responded almost immediately, kissing him just as vigorously and playing with his tongue as she gripped his hair with one hand, the other digging into his shoulder. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his hips and pressing himself against her, making her moan into his mouth. In retaliation, she ground against him and bit down his bottom lip, earning a deep, feral growl that made her start getting even wetter. She broke the kiss for air, with him ripping her shirt off and trailing rough, sloppy kisses down her throat and to her chest, eliciting another moan from her, who ground against him harder, trying to get some of the friction she desperately craved.

Her movements, mixed with her lingering kisses and the sounds escaping her mouth were enough to drive him into a frenzy. Of course sexual relations with a succubi were nothing short of amazing, but even then, she could nearly bring him to the brink just with those factors. The soft moan of his name that left her lips made him growl and rip her pants off, pushing her panties to the side as he inserted a finger into her dripping core, noticing the way she let her head fall back to the wall and her mouth opened in a silent moan. He had only started thrusting his finger into her before he heard the knock on the door, making him breathe out a curse and speed with her to his room, shushing her with his other hand and halting his movements, smirking as she rotated her hips against his hand and whined, begging for him to continue.

"Room service" He heard, making him roll his eyes before attending to her request and continuing his movements, now sliding another finger and noticing the louder moan that came from her mouth as he stretched her. He snapped her bra off swiftly, letting out a moan of his own as he looked down her body, keeping his hand over her mouth as he noticed that the maid had now come inside the hotel room that seemed more like an apartment to clean it. He saw the girl squirm slightly as he picked up the pace of his fingers and started making his thrusts harder, her moans turning to small screams muffled by his hand as he pleasured her. She had almost cummed as he curled his fingers up experienced to reach her spot, making her eyes close as her legs started shaking.

"Not yet, sweetheart. Look at me" He groaned out, rubbing her clit harshly and removing his hand from her mouth to pin her back down on the bed once she arched her back, doing her best to keep herself quiet. He wrapped his hand around her throat, not adding enough pressure to hurt her in any way. A few moments later, she was begging for her release, her body shaking harder as he was now using his vampire speed, thrusting roughly and giving her a hard time to keep her loud moans muffled. He noticed the torture he was inflicting on her as she whined out a desperate "Klaus oh g-god please".

"Cum for me, love" he growled out, curling his fingers up again as he thrust into her g spot, making her scream out as she came hard, clenching around his fingers. It was just in time that the door opened again, Stefan announcing himself in and making the two stiffen, with her looking up at him now in despair and him looking frustrated, pulling his fingers away from her and making her let out a shaky breath, which caused him to smirk smugly at the effect he had on her, licking his fingers clean. He looked down at her, who was biting her lip as she looked up at him with pleasure-clouded, yet still lustful eyes, making him need to hold back a groan, his eyes flashing gold.

* * *

Not a second later and he was standing, pacing around the room as he tried to decide what to do, between the naked girl in his bed and the newly arrived vampire. His decision was halted when she stood, still slightly wobbly on her weak legs, and walked to him with difficulty, cupping his face and pecking his lips before pointing to the bathroom to signal that she was going to shower. He was reluctant to let her go, pulling her back for a kiss, feeling her melt slightly in his embrace before he pulled away, whispering a "Go before I change my mind". She smiled and got up on her tiptoes to peck him again before rushing to the bathroom to shower.

He checked his appearance in the full length mirror in the room, trying to make the image of her dips and curves slip away from his mind and get back to his usual, collected self before he walked out to talk to Stefan, the vampire appearing not to have noticed anything wrong.

"Where's Gia?"

"Showering" Klaus answered, making the vampire nod.

'Unbelievable', he thought to himself, continuing the conversation with his old friend.

The days that followed were a bit awkward, to say the least. Stefan had begun to suspect something, and therefore refused to leave the two alone unless he was forced to do some errand for Klaus. They had followed the lead from Pensacola, and from there, to Memphis, which had then led them to Tulley. Klaus and Gia hadn't gotten the chance to do anything else but a few, stolen kisses here and there, which had been making Klaus quite frustrated with the current interruptions and lack of alone time.

Just like the other nights when the two of them went out, she stayed at a hotel room, helping herself to a bottle inside the hotel bar, spending some of the money that Klaus had left for her. Taking the whole bottle up to her room, she initiated a dance party by herself, alternating between drinking and dancing, stopping abruptly once she saw Klaus by the doorstep with a bloodied man to his side.

"Klaus!" She exclaimed in surprise, noticing the smirk and the way that he was looking her up and down, but deciding to focus on the other guy, setting the bottle on the counter and turning off the music. "What happened to him?"

"Well he couldn't be compelled, so… This is ray. He will be staying with us for a little while until he can direct us to his pack so I can make my hybrids". He noticed that she seemed bothered by the man. "He's a wolf, love. He'll heal"

"Did you have to hurt him?" She asked with a frown, his good mood at the two of them finally being free from Stefan for the night turned back to sour.

"Yes, I did" He said coldly, making her almost flinch before her faced turned into an angry scowl. She walked to the pair, helping Ray to stand and shooting Klaus a glare.

"You can use the shower in my room, I apologize for the chocolate shampoo, I hope you feel better" she said, directing him to her temporary room and hearing a small "Thank you" from the werewolf before he shut the door. Klaus sped over to her, clearly angry with her hospitality.

"Why are you showing him kindness?" he questioned, the words coming out coldly.

"He was all banged up! The least you could do is let him shower, he's not gonna suddenly turn five inches fall and climb out the window!" She snapped, making him narrow his eyes dangerously at her. After a while of the two just staring at each other, she broke the contact, running a hand through her hair. "Where's Stefan?".

"Taking care of his brother. He has been following our trail, and he's getting closer. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

"After not talking to him for over a month? I don't think so".

She was turning her back on him before he caught her hand and pulled her back to him, slamming his lips against hers. She kissed back deeply, almost as if by instinct, letting one of her hands travel up his chest and feeling it rumble with delight. Suddenly she pulled away and took a step back. "No not today, not right now, I'm mad at you". He laughed, pulling her back closer to him and leaning down for another kiss, feeling her struggle out of his grasp. "N-no Klaus please" she begged, the tenseness in her voice making him stop and pull away, looking at the now frightened girl who took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, you just…" He trailed off, trying to find the right words. 'Drive me insane?' no, that won't do. 'Make me lose all sense of self control'? He couldn't say that either. "I didn't think you meant it like that. I hope you know that I would never force you into anything" he finished. She gave a brief nod, still looking slightly scared but most of all saddened. He frowned at himself for upsetting her, but she walked forward and gave him a hesitant hug, surprising him.

"I'm sorry if I was rude, I know you probably want something in return for last time but I can't, not right now I-"

"Shhh it's alright, love. I didn't do what I did to get you to pay me back, I did it because I wanted to please you. Don't worry about me" he said, earning a confused look from her. "Why the look?"

"I was trying to see if you were lying. Whenever people do something for… anyone, they expect a return. It doesn't make sense"

"I'm sorry that he hurt you" He said, feeling her go rigid, her voice turning cold.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am sorry" he repeated, cupping her face, the pain in her eyes nearly making him take a step back. It took some time before she sighed, leaning her head on his chest and breathing out a "How do you know?"

"The way you pushed me. You were scared, traumatized. Judging by your close interaction with women, I imagined it to be a he. Would you like to talk about it?"

"I…" she stopped, looking away from his eyes. He didn't know what had possessed him in that moment, but he started.

"My father was a violent man, back when I was human. He was always resentful towards me. He was hard to all of my siblings, but mostly me... used to call me a weak boy, shameful, made me believe that I was worthless, sometimes he did more than just the verbal offenses" He paused, sighing. "My mother never did anything to stop him, she just ignored it".

He felt her eyes on him, making him glance back down from the wall he had been glaring at and back down at her. He didn't know if it was the bond or not, but the warm look in her eyes made him relax. Noticing the change, she smiled weakly, guiding him to sit down and sitting beside him.

"I was eleven when I was living with my aunt's family, back in Mexico. At the time I was still just a kid even though I had sort of a premature puberty, and was starting to grow curves and all that crap. One day, my uncle got fed up with just looking. His wife was super imposing and commanding and they didn't seem to get along, so he decided to take out his frustrations and act his dirty fantasies on me. It lasted months, and I couldn't tell anyone, I didn't even know what was happening until I was older. He died a slow, painful death because of some sort of lung cancer, but the scars still stay, you know?" She said, gesturing to the one on her cheek. "One night I struggled and he didn't like it, so he gave me this. I had to get stitches, but I was lucky that it didn't shatter the bone. The family was very poor, we couldn't afford milk" She laughed, feeling it get choked up in a sob. He pulled her closer to him in a hug, feeling her sob against his chest and holding her until she had calmed down even though his blood was burning with rage at the sick man who would do this.

He didn't know it yet, but he was breaking his first rule. After all, love is a vampire's greatest weakness.

 **I cried. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to HoneyGrl, CassidyCP, Secundum Fortunam, and Aiphira for the follow/favorite! I have been waiting for a review to post this one cause I didn't know if you guys were still liking the story, so thank you to the Guest who reviewed 13! I'm glad you like it and you don't have to wait any longer.**

They stayed like that, cuddling and talking on the sofa of the whole floor that Klaus had gotten them on the hotel, sitting on the couch until Stefan returned. By then, Ray had finished his shower, went to eat something due to Gia's constant asking, under Klaus' watchful glare on the werewolf. After Stefan got back, he went straight to bed without a word to Gia, who sighted at his moodiness.

"He went to keep your… his brother in check. He's been trailing us this summer. What is Damon to you?"

"Long lost great uncle" she laughed lightly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I know, it's weird to have vampires in your family, but he's more of a brother to me, they both are. I don't know why, but I've always been closer to men when it came to friendships. Girls are too mean."

"I second that. You wouldn't have liked to meet Bekah" He chuckled.

"Rebekah, your sister, right?" He nodded, looking at her questioningly. "What? The Original family is famous!" After another pressing look, she sighed and gave in. "Kath- Katerina told me once we were locked away together, and Elijah told me a bit about his family. I'd just met Elijah and he just…" she made a vertical cutting motion with her hand and a 'swoosh' sound "Trevor's head clear off, let's just say I was a bit scared. I mean yeah, Damon's no angel but I didn't really get to _see_ him do that to anyone".

"Rose's Trevor, you mean? How did you know him?" Klaus asked, running his hand over the oversized t-shirt she wore. He did not recognize the shirts, noticing it was another man's as her constant bedwear made him even more possessive of her, but he wouldn't just rip it off. "Who's shirts are these? I've been meaning to ask"

"They're Damon's. It's not anything sexual, I just feel closer to him when I wear them. I miss him a lot, he's family. Thank you for curing him, I never got to thank you I'm sorry" she rambled, making him laugh lightly, cupping her face and pecking her.

"It came with a price, you shouldn't thank me"

"I will because you earned it. Anyways…" She trailed off, biting her lip at the light blush that graced her cheeks before continuing on with the story. "The Lockwoods always threw this mean masquerade party, and when I was leaving with Elena to go home, we were both snatched away. Turns out, Rose and Trevor were negotiating us with Elijah for their freedom. Elena because of your curse and me because they wanted a 'peace offering' and were going to hand me to an Original, they didn't really seem to care about which one. Elijah is too moral and he told me not to worry about a Kol guy, so that left you. In the end, Rose died from a werewolf bite and here I am anyway, with Elena dead. They're how I learned about what I am" She noticed that he was tense and his jaw was clenching ever since she had mentioned Kol, but decided not to comment, only getting closer to him instead.

"Do you not like being here?" He asked.

"I like you" she pointed out, snuggling into him and making him smile widely. "I don't like having to spend the whole day in a hotel and you only getting back to feed on me"

"That's not true! You're more than just a blood bag, love." She hoped he would elaborate, but a few minutes passed and she realized that he wouldn't. The words seemed to be caught in his throat, and he didn't want to have to say them out loud anytime soon.

"Are you addicted to my blood?" She asked quietly, feeling him sigh deeply and nod, noticing the shift in her posture.

"Does it bother you?"

"No. I feel… needed" she said, looking up at him as she lifted her head from its previous position on his chest.

"You're stunning, did you know that?" he breathed out, his adoring eyes never leaving her face.

"Is that the other reason?"

"I enjoy your company, if that's what you're getting at. I feel at ease when I'm with you" at times like these, when he blurted out his feelings or tried to make her happy, he knew that it was more than the bond. The sight of her smile made his worry melt away, being replaced by the familiar warm feeling in his chest once she leaned in to kiss him softly.

"I enjoy your company too" she whispered against his lips, feeling him pull her into another sweet kiss, before she laid her head back down on his chest. "Why were you so tense when I mentioned Kol?" the way her soft voice said his name was enough to break his good mood.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Klaus we need to work through your family issues. I worked through mine. Don't shut me out, please, I can help".

"I told you I don't want to talk about it" He snapped, getting up and walking to his room, leaving her on the couch by herself before she fixed her own dinner, brushed her teeth and went to bed.

The following day, Klaus had insisted that she stayed home as took Ray to the smoky mountains to be the first hybrid, as they went to the pack. For those reasons, Gia had been surprised when he arrived home angry, smelling like alcohol and telling her they were going to Chicago tomorrow before slamming the door to his room, not letting her in despite her worry. Stefan told her what had happened, and the fact that she was shutting her out ever since last night hurt. She decided to not anger him further and hope that tomorrow would be a better day.

It wasn't.

He woke up still in a sour mood, waking the two up earlier than usual to catch their flight. The whole way from Tennessee to Chicago had been silent, only edging Gia's frustration on before she snapped once Klaus made a move to talk to her while she was having the fancy jet food for breakfast.

"Gia, may I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"I'm eating" she replied coldly, making him instantly regret the events of last night. Of course she was upset.

"Stefan, leave us" He said, the youngest vampire looking at her before nodding curtly and walking out into the pilot's cabin.

"Why are you so angry? Wh-"

"Are you kidding me?! One night we share secrets and you hold me while I cry and the next one you shut me out and no matter how hard I try to make you feel better by going after you and trying to fuckin help, yo-" She was interrupted as he sped over to her and kissed her deeply yet gently. She kissed him back slowly, feeling him smile slightly against her lips and cup her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept her eyes closed as he pulled back, making him smile wider. "That was a really nice way to make me shut up" she whispered, hearing his light laugh.

"I'm sorry for shutting you out, and for not appreciating all the trouble you went for me. No one has ever done that for me before I… it's hard to digest it. Thank you" He said honestly, his eyes glued on hers and showing genuine emotion.

She just pulled him back into a soft, quick kiss before smiling at him and pulling away. "Come, sit. Eat" she said, making him smirk.

"Three of my favorite things to do" he said, making her gasp out a laugh and nudge his arm with hers, calling Stefan back inside so they could finish before they got to the windy city.

* * *

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus said to Stefan as they entered a bar.

"I can't believe this place is still here" He said, looking around.

"You gotta be kidding me!" they heard, making all three turn around and look at the dark skinned woman coming before them, Klaus smirked as he started.

"So, a hybrid walks into a bar and says to the barman-"

"Stop", the woman interrupted. "You may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny" She turned to Stefan. "I remember you, though she's new. Quite the looker!"

"You're a witch!" Gia stated in surprise, feeling the woman's magic and watching her smirk.

"You can sense me, that's a rare gift"

"Yeah, you're Gloria. Shouldn't you be…"

"Old and dead? She complemented, smiling at him. "Now if I die, who's gonna run this place?"

"Ooh I like her already" Gia spoke up, smiling at the witch and earning a wink.

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells, but don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day"

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" He asked. Gia noticed the annoyed look in her uncle's eyes before he answered with a friendly. "Yeah, sure thing", walking away. "You look ravishing, by the way-"

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels"

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse"

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old… We'd have to contact the witch who created it" she added, seeing the displeased look on Klaus' face.

"Well that would be the original witch. She's very dead" He said with an amused smile, though his eyes remained hard. Gia stayed at his side, only observing the exchange between the two.

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah"

"Rebekah" he stated, glancing at Gia as she made a face of realization, remembering that to be his sister's name. "Rebekah is a bit preoccupied".

"She has what I need. Bring her to me". She noticed the hybrid tense ever so slightly, making her run a hand over his shoulder soothingly and earn a small smile.

"What is this?" Stefan spoke up, holding a picture.

"I told you, Stefan. Chicago is a magical place" Klaus stood.

"But this is me. With you" he said in shock, Gia standing and walking up to them, asking for the picture with Stefan handing it to her as he talked to Klaus, the thoughts now swarming through her head. That would explain why Klaus didn't kill him before, they seemed like friends in the picture. Why didn't he remember Klaus then? And why had she had no knowledge of this before? Klaus did seem like he was doing his best to be nice to Stefan, almost as if he cared for him despite killing Elena. The only answer was compulsion, and now it made everything click.


	17. Chapter 17

She was shaken out of her thoughts one she felt someone speeding over with her to the warehouse they were keeping the coffins, seeing Stefan's worried face, though it was not directed at her. He set her down the floor once they stopped, with her sighing and trailing after them, mumbling a small "Now I know why they kept me locked up" to herself.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?"

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes" Klaus answered.

"If you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?"

"Um guys? Could you walk a little slower? My legs are much shorter and it's hard with you strutting around" she said, rolling her eyes as her words fell onto deaf ears.

"I'm a little busy right now, memory lane will have to wait" Klaus kept walking forward until Stefan forcefully turned him around, the two stopping and Gia finally being able to catch up.

"What the hell is going on? Answer me" He demanded, Klaus politely removing Stefan's hand from his arm before answering.

"Let's just say, we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you. A mere vampire from a diluted bloodline fooling around with my little sister"

"Your sister… So I knew another original vampire"

Klaus looked at him before continuing on his path, Gia trailing soon after. "If you can't handle it, then don't ask"

In a few moments, they were inside a room filled with coffins, Gia closing her eyes at the overwhelming feeling of the formant life forms making their presence known to her. The girl shivered, looking around and noticing two additional coffins. Probably the brothers that Elijah had mentioned.

"She's beautiful" Gia said as Klaus opened the coffin, revealing his sister in a white, flapper dress with her hair made up and makeup on. Klaus leaned down to stroke her cheek softly, Stefan nearing as well and whispering, this time, almost as if not to disrespect her.

"I don't recognize her"

"Don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine" Klaus said, pulling the dagger out sharply. "Time to wake up, little sister".

A few minutes had passed and she was still 'grey and veiny', according to Gia's thoughts. Klaus had seemed to notice as well, starting to get impatient. "Any day now, Rebekah. She's being dramatic" He explained to the two Salvatores with a joking undertone.

"Look, why don't you just… tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?"

"Well, you have many useful talents"

"Do I?"

"In fact, I learnt some of my favorite tricks from you" Gia started to feel sick at Klaus' next words, deciding to wander off onto the large storage and leave the two to talk.

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die" She heard Klaus say, turning back to them. "Ah, there you are, here until she wakes up. She won't be stupid enough to attack you."

"What? Klaus she's gonna be hungry, I'm the one who undaggered Elijah and he was starving even if he was only out for a few weeks. She's been dagger-dead for ninety years! That's 5 times my life."

"Relax, love. I know she won't hurt you".

Before she could argue any more, they were already leaving to Stefan's old apartment.

"So, are you like _with_ them or-" the guard started, being interrupted by an angry glare as she sauntered into the coffin room, deciding to take a look, her curiosity getting the best of her. There was one brother with long hair dressed in medieval clothes, who had seemed older than Elijah - not Kol - she decided, going by her historical knowledge and Katherine's brief introduction to the original family. Lifting another coffin, she found Elijah. Sighing sadly, she touched his cheek, whispering an apology. She felt horrible for not being able to help, but Klaus could easily hurt her because of it, as so she closed the coffin gently. Before she could open the remaining one, she was tackled to the floor by Rebekah, who seemed even more beautiful than Gia had imagined her to be.

"Why were you messing with my family?" She asked, baring her vampire face and noticing the girl just frown and try to push her off.

"I wasn't 'messing with your family'. Klaus had me stay here until you woke up. You need to feed"

"Are you offering?" She asked, her eyebrow rising with her vampire face still on.

"I am" She heard the voice of the security guard. "You can feed until you kill me. Then meet your brother at Gloria's bar.

"He daggered me, why would I do anything the bastard says?" She girl huffed, now standing and looking normal as she looked at the guard, before he could answer, the original jumped to his neck and drained him dry, Gia gasping at the sudden movements before the body fell to the floor a few seconds later, her mouth and chin still covered in blood. "The question was for you"

"You're his sister, you know him better than I do. Figure it out" Gia said, walking to the front with her plan already in motion, the girl speeding in front of her. "Who are you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the girl before opening her mouth, getting closer and taking a sniff of her, breathing out a "Succubus… Well, you just got more interesting. Are you my brother's new pet?" She asked casually.

"Gianna Salvatore, pleased to meet ya" She said, rolling her eyes. Rebekah stopped at the surname. "Salvatore as in…"

"Stefan, yes. He's here too. You should learn to respect people instead of just attacking them like this. I'm your brother's… hostage, not 'pet', I'm not a fucking lapdog"

"And you've got quite the colorful mouth. What year are we in?"

"2010. I um… shit" She cussed to herself before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, her inner voice telling her to focus and be brave. "How badly do you want to make Klaus suffer?"

"Are you plotting against an original vampire? You're really that stupid?" Rebekah asked in amusement, walking around through the room.

"I'm not stupid, I just miss a friend. How would you feel about me undaggering your brother?"

"Elijah? Do you think _I_ am that stupid? Nik will put me back in that box in a second! And rip your pretty heart from your chest!" She hissed.

"Not without these" She said, twirling the dagger that was previously inside Rebekah between her fingers before handing it to her. "I can't believe I'm taking a page out of her book, but fine. Here, you can have it. As a sign of trust. I won't hurt you, Rebekah". The girl looked at the tiny brunette in surprise, taking the dagger and hiding it by stabbing it underneath her coffin before smiling slightly and nodding.

"If we are going to wake up Elijah, we must wake the others as well, and that might cause some trouble, especially with Kol out there"

"I've heard about him".

"Don't say that to Nik, we all know what happened with the last one" She stated, earning a confused look from Gia. "You don't know? Oh well, I'm sure it'll come up eventually now" she said, quickly undaggering all three of her brothers and hiding their daggers where Gia could not see in vampire speed.

After she returned, Gia asked. "What did you mean?"

"Curious and curiouser" Rebekah recited, making Gia's face crack up in a smile at the reference, Rebekah smiling back as she noticed, before sighing and starting. "You see, my brothers have a history of falling for the same women. First it was the Petrova bitch toying with Elijah and Nik, then the succubus, with Nik and Kol. She ended up choosing Kol and that's how he ended in a coffin a few centuries ago and her heart ended being ripped from her chest by Nik himself. He does not deal very well with rejection" She paused, noticing the shocked look on the girl's face. "Or sharing, neither of them do. Elijah is more civilized though. Kol got undaggered later on, but he was never the same. He truly cared about her, and she broke the bond that my brothers had struggled to build between one another".

She nodded, Rebekah shushing her as she heard someone approach.

"Gia, love? Is she awake?" Gia gestured for her to stay put and 'play dead' until they got back and the others woke up as she walked through the hall to meet with him, Rebekah hiding the guard.

"No, not yet" She lied smoothly, feeling guilty but knowing it was necessary. He huffed, but didn't ask farther, just sticked out his arm for her to accompany him as they went back to Gloria's bar.

...

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked once the three of them sat down, handing drinks to the three of them, Gia taking her martini eagerly and drinking it as fast as she could, trying to drown the guilt.

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand" Klaus answered, turning to Stefan. "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground"

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman, because you like the way I used to murder innocent people?" 'Great, they're still at it' Gia thought sarcastically, ordering another one and earning an amused glance from the hybrid.

"Well, that's certainly half of it"

"What's the other half?"

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman" Klaus answered, pouring three whisky shots and handing one to Gia. "To friendship" He said, raising his shot glass and clinking it with Stefan.

"Do you two need a moment alone? Maybe a condom?" Gia butted in, making the original smirk and tilt his head to look at her better.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" he mocked, making her roll her eyes before downing her drink, noticing her make a face at the burn that it caused. "You're not used to drinking" He stated.

"Well I am seventeen so… no, I'm not."

"So I'm confused" Stefan started. "If we were such great friends, why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed by girlfriend on an altar of fire?" He asked, his language making Klaus smile.

"All good things must come to an end"

"He compelled you to forget, Stefan" Gia sighed, the both men looking at her curiously, Klaus looking slightly saddened at the memory. "He's an original; they can compel other vampires; you don't remember anything about him. Two plus two is four"

"Rebekah and I needed to move on. Better to have a clean slate"

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks unless you were running from someone".

"Klaus seemed suddenly angry. "Storytime is over" He said, Stefan sighing and looking away, noticing Damon in the corner motioning for him to come over, his eyes lingering sadly on Gia without her knowledge before he left.

"I need another drink, a real one" Stefan said, heading outside as Klaus made no move to stop or join him.

Stefan sped over to Damon and pinned him by his collar to the nearest car. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with _you_?" Damon retorted, shoving his younger brother away "You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next, what are you? Good? Bad? Pick one!" Damon hissed.

"Klaus almost saw Elena today, you have to get her out of Chicago"

"She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked up into vampire rehab, trust me, I've tried" He paused, looking at his brother angrily. "Does Gia know about her?"

"No, and it's better off this way. He can't compel her, and I'm not letting him torture it out of her, they have been close enough as it is"

"What do you mean close enough?!" Damon felt his anger rising.

"You know Gia. She helped you when you were the bad guy, what's to stop her from helping him?"

"She wouldn't give Elena up, Stefan".

"She is the key to everything. Klaus can't know that she's alive"

"What are you talking about?

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids, his witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me"

"Tell her yourself, I'll go check on my niece" he said, his voice calmer and his face falling with concern.

Meanwhile inside the bar, Gia was trying to get Klaus back into his good mood, stopping abruptly as she saw Damon walk inside and sit between them in Stefan's previous seat.

"Damon!" She yelled, hugging him tight, not noticing Klaus' annoyed look.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now" he stated.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse"

"What are you doing here? Are you ok? Did the cure work? I missed you so much oh god" Gia started rambling, making him smile and look at Klaus with an arrogant look.

"Easy, I'm ok, demon seed" At that she scoffed, punching his arm as hard as she could but groaning as it had absolutely no effect on him.

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus cut off their moment as he twirled with an umbrella that had been on Gia's drink.

"Give me my family back and you'll never have to see me again" he said as Gia let go, sitting her down.

"I am torn. You see, I promised to lovely Gia here that I would not hurt any of her loved ones, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here so...".

"What can I say, I'm a thrill seeker" Damon answered, Klaus smiling to himself before gripping Damon by the throat, lifting him up from the floor.

"Klaus don't" Gia warned, the hybrid disregarding her as he lifted the sharp little umbrella.

"Oh dear, what was that?" He mocked as he heard a crack. "I'm a little boozy, so forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries"

As soon as Gia heard a pained groan from Damon, she tried standing between them, earning a warning look from Klaus, who by now was beyond angry.

"Nope, that's not it. Hmmmm" another pained groan as he stabbed Damon on the chest now. "Oh, almost" He said, twisting the little device to scrape it against his heart, ignoring the girl's pleas and cries.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun!" Damon strained, Klaus throwing him to the side on top of a table, Gia running over past the bar to ask for Gloria's help with the 'freaky brain bursting thing', coming back to see that Klaus was about to stake Damon when the makeshift weapon caught on fire, Klaus throwing it back with a groan.

"Really?" asked Klaus as if she had just ruined his buzz.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside." She said angrily, pushing Damon back to the floor. "You don't need to negotiate their freedom. Once I'm done with them, they won't want to come back" He taunted, getting off of the vampire.

He noticed Gia run to his rescue, helping him stand.

"You need to leave, Damon. Now"

"I can't let you stay with him, it's dangerous"

"I am keeping my end of the deal. I'll come back for you, I have forever to do that now. Don't worry, I can take care of myself" she breathed out, having him reluctantly nod as he thought about how he couldn't leave Elena alone.

As he left, Stefan walked in, the three of them heading silently to go check on Rebekah, Gia being unable to shake the uneasy feeling inside of her thinking of the possibilities of what could happen next.

They got to the storage to find all coffins empty and open except for one, Klaus' four siblings standing alive and looking at them as they got inside, Kol's eyes instantly settling on her curiously, as well as Elijah's. Rebekah's attention was fully on Stefan as she whispered his name, smiling slightly. Klaus looked at all of them fearfully, noticing the angry glares that were now solely upon him.

"Gia what did you do?" He yelled, noticing her fearful look as he held her by her biceps and shook her before growling loudly and snapping her neck violently, letting her body twirl from the force as it fell hard on the ground.

 **Thoughts pleeeease!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kol! It's finally here! Thank you, Squishy97, Iozza Id and Lilac underground for the reviews! I'm pretty sure a reaction vid would go viral cause the faces I just made were borderline creepy. I'm catching up to season 3, with 'Disturbing Behavior' s events in this chapter. Thank you also to Faby0411, DarkMoon010, Chibi Spy Stuff, tigger54, faust79, , Yuki78, Evenlight, Jemily4eva, Kalyra-Anne, DarkestValentine**

 **RoseHana, LovelyDeadlyLie, lozza ld and Skylar Kitten for following/favoriting. I apologize for the time that it took to publish me but I wrote it like three times to reach to something that I actually thought was ok.**

Although they were thirsty for revenge and wanted nothing more than to shove a dagger into their hybrid brother, the originals did not attack under Elijah's orders and with much discussion beforehand, but the second to oldest brother felt his control slip away once Niklaus snapped Gia's neck and carelessly let her fall to the floor, her head banging on it with a crack, blood seeping onto the floor.

"Niklaus!" Elijah hissed angrily as he watched the girl fall hard on the floor, making a move to help her before she fell and being held back by Finn. "Why did you kill her?"

"She betrayed me" He answered coldly, earning an eyeroll from Rebekah.

"All she did was undagger Elijah. I undaggered Finn and Kol myself"

"And why would you do that?"

"You have kept us in coffins, Nik! Me for ninety years, Kol for over a century, Finn didn't get to live the biggest part of his life because of you!"

"I see you found a replacement, brother. She looks ravishing" Kol taunted, noticing the way that her breasts called for attention on the tight, long sleeved shirt she wore with buttons trailing down the top part. "And smells delicious too" At that, Klaus growled, lunging at his brother who easily dodged him.

"Klaus" he heard Stefan growl, his protectiveness over his great niece taking over, making the hybrid turn to the younger vampire and speed over, compelling him to remember and watching the cold face that he had turn into a warm one of recognition and friendship.

"Well Nik, congratulations, you killed the only female companion I had the chance of having" Rebekah huffed, crossing her arms after she and Stefan had been done reconciling.

"She'll be up in minutes, don't pout" He said, going back to his previous conversation with his pissed off brothers, who were slowly calming down over the past hour that had passed. Elijah had left the three to 'talk' and walked to Gia, picking up her head despite the craving that the scent of her blood gave him and hearing her loud gasp for air as she woke up.

"Hey, there you are" He said, smiling down at her.

"Elijah" she exclaimed, smiling and trying to get up, grunting at the pain in her neck and her forehead and feeling Klaus' eyes bearing into her, which she avoided. Elijah helped her up gently, being surprised by a tight hug, everyone's attention now on the pair as the room grew silent.

"About time, sleeping beauty" He referenced to the joke, the words she had said once she undaggered him the first time. "A little blonde bird told me that you undaggered me. Is it true?" She nodded excitedly, her smile shifting into an expression of guilt.

"I tried doing it earlier but I didn't really want to die, I like my heart where it is and when I did undagger you the days after the sacrifice after he did it the first time he killed me so I-"

Elijah interrupted her rant with a chuckle and a hug. "Thank you"

"Well you're um... welcome. I missed you" she smiled, hugging him back tightly after standing up.

"I missed you too" He smiled, before biting into his wrist and handing it to her to clean her wounds, Klaus rushing over and doing the same, pressing his wrist against her lips despite her shock and struggle.

"She is mine, Elijah"

"So I guess it's Elijah's time again to fight with Nik over a whore" Rebekah snickered, Kol raising an eyebrow and Klaus tensing up at the possibility of someone snatching her away.

"Listen here, barbie Klaus" Gia said as she pulled away from the original, walking to Rebekah angrily with slow menacing strides despite her obvious disadvantage. The nickname made the three vampires who understood, laugh at the accuracy, and Rebekah's jaw to hang open. "I know Katerina the evil vampire slut terrorized everyone, but I wouldn't sleep with my honorary, badass original brother no matter how cool his hair is. You don't get a bitch pass just cause you're old. I don't discriminate due to age, and if you're gonna act like an ass, I'm gonna treat you like an ass, got it? I may be a lot of things, but a whore is not one of them." Gia was now in front of Rebekah, looking up at her angrily while the room filled with Originals only stared in amusement.

Gia was surprised when Rebekah's shocked face curled up into a smile. "I like her, Nik. Can we keep her?"

"She's mine, Rebekah. But I think you might've gotten yourself a friend, see? No more pouting" He answered, smirking at the girl and earning a cold glare.

"Don't you fucking start, Niklaus. I'm not a property" She snapped, making him smirk and raise his hands up in surrender. "Look, can we just go home? Your family's back, I died, it's been a long day let's go" she finished, tugging on Elijah's arm. "We'll need to book a big hotel room for everyone since everything I brought is still in the car".

"Don't you get dirty looks with those breasts coming out of your shirt to say hello?" Rebekah joked, genuinely curious.

"Oh I get _dirty_ looks for the twins all the time" She said, making Kol laugh. "Most of them are from your brother though" Rebekah raised her eyebrows and smiled as Klaus tensed again and glared at her, earning one back from Stefan.

"Rebekah I woke you up for a reason" Klaus spoke up, his voice devoid of any amusement. "Gloria said you know how to contact the original witch".

"The original witch?" She quoted mockingly, reaching for her chest and looking down once she felt nothing. "Where's my necklace? What did you do with it I never take it off".

"I don't know, I didn't touch it"

"We need to find it, Nik"

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah" He yelled, gripping her by the biceps and shaking her.

"Klaus let her go" Gia intervened, Elijah keeping her from going closer, the two of them already being angry enough. The hybrid sighed as she trashed her coffin trying to look for it, himself going up to Gia and snatching her away from Elijah.

"Come. You all gotta adapt to this new century before you go around doing anything or anyone stupid. We'll get that hotel and Gia will help you" He dragged her out of the storage, with the other Originals following and her struggling against his tight hold and his fast pace the whole way.

"I will?" She asked, earning a cold look from him and sighing a "Fine".

After much discussion with Klaus about booking a room with a kitchen so that she could cook, with him going on about how they could hire people for that, he gave in and decided to 'rent' a luxurious mansion, Gia noticing, to her amusement, that it was even fancier than the previous places they had stayed before throughout the summer.

"Are you kidding me?" Gia yelled as she walked in through the door "They should charge admission for this! Is this Narnia?"

"They do charge 'admissions', darling. It's on that plastic card Nik gave" Kol answered. She laughed at his comment, shaking his head and earning a smirk from him.

"Dude you are rich". She stated, making Elijah laugh, to everyone's surprise. "Like, I know you said you were rich but you are... _rich_ " She emphasized, gesturing to the apartment and breaking out of Klaus' grasp to explore around.

"She's different" Kol stated, making his siblings look at him. "Innocent, as if she's just dying to be corrupted. Such a pretty little thing" he hummed.

"She already has" bragged Klaus, making Stefan freeze.

"Are you fucking my great niece?" he clipped, Gia coming back excitedly.

"Guys there's a jacuzzi!" She was grinning from ear to ear, making the three closest to her smile affectionately before someone knocked on the door. "I call dibs".

"You do need a bath, dear" Rebekah started. "My brothers haven't fed and by what I can tell, the scent of your blood is not helping".

"Ok, why don't you go and I'll stay here and get acquainted with the tub?"

"No, sit and wait" Klaus said, noticing her resistance but smirking as she obeyed anyways, causing a worried look on Elijah's face.

"Why would I listen to anything you have to say?" She asked stubbornly, sitting anyways and huffing, crossing her arms. "I want to explore".

"What is there to explore?"

"Are you kidding? This is almost as big as the boarding house and it has plenty of places to explore"

"Yes, I remember a dungeon that you kept my body in" Elijah said, making her correct him quickly.

"Basement! And I had no idea that they daggered you, that's why I threw a fit at Damon and pulled it out"

"What year is this?" Finn asked, admiring the different architecture and the strange devices..

"2010. I'm sorry that you had to wake up now in this horrible time" Gia answered jokingly.

"Nik I'm starving. Why don't we go before I end up draining Rebekah's friend?" At that statement from Kol, Klaus agreed to let them go, leaving Gia on her own on the house, much to her excitement. The two middle sons hesitated to leave her on her own, specially Klaus, since next to hers, every blood just tasted unsatisfactory, but she was angry and he felt as if she needed the time on her own, like he needed it to talk to Kol.

Gia's 'exploring', as she so put it, led her to the conclusion that there were six rooms and eight bathrooms in total, leaving one room to be shared since there were seven people. She picked her own, that she would probably be sharing with either Stefan or Rebekah and decided to prioritize the bathtub.

She had just finished filling it up, after showering to take off the blood and grime and not taint the water and adding the bubble soap and stepping inside, sighing in pleasure at the warm water that now coated her skin. Due to her petite figure and the largeness of the tub, she had extra space and didn't have to squeeze into it. After turning off the strong light and leaving only the relaxing mixture of candles, the mirror lamps and the moonlight that was able to see from the big, mirrored window, she pressed into a button that made the water stand to bubble up even more, concluding that it was the hydromassage. She had been there for not even five minutes, her eyes closed and her hair up in a messy bun as she hummed softly to an imaginary tune when a voice made her stiffen.

"I see you've found the hydromassage button"

"I don't know who found who, but we're together now" she sighed, smiling and opening her eyes to look up at him. "What do you want, Niklaus?"

"I see we've resorted to full names now" He chuckled, sitting on the edge and watching her coil up to hide herself. He couldn't help staring, thinking of how much she looked like a goddess and wanting nothing more than to just take her then and there. "You're stunning".

"Flattery won't get you back in my good graces. You killed me"

"Because you betrayed me. I don't like sharing, and now I have no choice".

"Are you scared of history repeating itself?" She asked gently, now looking up at him, who nodded slightly. She inched closer to him carefully, doing her best not to reveal her body under the bubbles and leaning up slightly to peck his cheek. He couldn't help but thinking about how much she looked like a siren, or a powerful goddess.

"There's nothing going on between me and Elijah, we're just friends, that's all".

"Men and women cannot be just friends, Gia. Your innocence really-"

"No, don't give me that misogynistic bullshit. I see Elijah as a brother, and that's all. He sees me as a brother too, he told me so himself, so there's not the slimmest chance of anything happening. Don't be so insecure all the time-"

"I'm not insecure" He snapped, hearing her chuckle lightly and lean up again to leave a kiss on his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, love. Stefan is already angry enough that we're sharing a room. I think he suspects us"

"We're sharing a room? What?" She questioned with wide eyes, making him smirk and lean down to return the favor, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck and hearing her let out a small whimper as she felt him bite her sweet spot with blunt teeth.

"I wouldn't risk Kol getting near you, and this way we can have more time together, enjoy each other" he said between kisses, feeling her wet hands tug his shirt up slightly before pushing him away gently.

"Klaus we can't, you killed me"

"And you betrayed me. Are we just going to repeat that all night? I would rather hear you repeat something else".

"You know, I dated Bonnie for almost a year and didn't let her touch me like I let you" She looked up at him again, raising an eyebrow and making him groan mockingly in frustration.

"So not yet?" He asked again, being met with a head shake and a soft kiss, now to his lips.

"You have no idea how badly I want to, but it's too soon"

He nodded understandingly. "Do you mind if I join you just for a few kisses?"

"Not in here, I don't trust my self control around you" she answered, making him chuckle at the irony, but nod nonetheless, pulling her up farther until her chest was on his, kissing her passionately. She kissed him back just as deeply, tangling her hands in his hair and tugging, earning a small growl that made her giggle.

They continued with the kiss until he deviated from her lips back to her neck, his hands sliding farther down her back only to have her slap them away playfully, she let out a gasp when she felt him bite into her, not making an effort to pull away and closing her eyes at the mixture of pain and pleasure before he pulled away once he had tasted enough, leaving the wound unhealed and breathing out a "If we don't stop now, I'm afraid we won't be able to, love" he said, looking her raised body up and down lustfully. "You have beautiful breasts".

"Stop being such a perv" she said, trying to hide her blush.

"I mean it. I've seen a lot of them in my life time and yours manage to be big without sagging, which is quite rare. Are they... surgically enhanced?" He asked, already feeling the awkwardness of the question.

"Can we not talk about my boobs? Yes they're real" She said, dunking farther into the tub in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" He laughed, kissing her forehead before walking through the door. "I'll wait until you're out".

As Stefan caught them all up in recent historical events, with the help of Klaus and Elijah, how to use a phone and a brief explanation of the modern technologies, the mentalities and so on, she was just finishing her bath.

"You broke the curse then. How did you find another succubus? I thought your witches had hunted them all down" Kol said, smiling cutely at the girl who had just came into the room wearing short polka dotted navy shorts with lace rims underneath the oversized grey shirt she had stolen from Damon, her hair still up in the messy bun as she disregarded them and the looks completely, going to the kitchen to try to make something and finding an empty fridge.

Kol noticed that although most of her kind in the past had had very strikingly similar features to one another - golden hair, pale skin and honey-brown eyes - making them quite easy to spot, he cognac eyes were the only visible similarity between the girl and the past succubi. Her chestnut brown hair that reached her collarbones in wavy curls, her thick eyelashes, tanned, olive skin, shorter and curvier physique gave her up for being of hispanic origin, and quite beautiful. He could tell why Nik was keeping her around, even disregarding the sweet scent of her blood that had him craving for it more than he did for anything else. He noticed the puncture wounds and the small bruises forming on her neck, knowing exactly why Nik had left them there, to mark her as his. "I see you two have reconciled"

"Seriously? The fridge is empty?" She said, looking at the people in disbelief. "What about my snack? I don't eat people. Well I kinda -that's beside the point.

"I got you this, now sit" Klaus said, holding up the pastry for her, who smiled excitedly and skipped over, snatching it from his hand.

"Ooh a bear claw! Awesome! Ill sit anywhere you want" she said before sitting beside him and taking a big bite.

"She found me. Offered herself to save her friends in return of being mine, and here we are now" He answered, smiling and pulling her closer. Kol noticed that she did not seem to mind, at least not with Stefan outside the room to shower before sleeping. Gia was very well aware of Kol's unnerving look on her, just as much as Klaus, and she felt him pull her even closer possessively by looping his arm around her waist, watching Kol's lips twitch into a smirk.

"Hmmm, how sweet" He said. Elijah, who had been watching the exchange watchfully while Rebekah was already sleeping, along with Finn, decided to break the tense atmosphere.

"Enough, both of you. Gia, are you tired? Hungry?"

"Oh Elijah, you know you're not my type" she joked, moving to get up but being stopped by Klaus, who gripped her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Um… Bed. I'm exhausted" She tugged her hand away and walked to her room alone, feeling the trio's eyes on her every second, noticing it was already nearly morning.

Once she was gone, Kol turned to his brother, noticing that Nik looked murderously enraged. "She needs to feed soon. I would volunteer, but…"

Klaus growled, pushing Kol off of the couch and breaking a glass table that was near, gripping a sharp piece and sticking it through his brother's chest. Kol grunted in pain, but both of their necks were snapped by Elijah before the youngest could do something in retaliation, the older brother huffing and fixing up his suit, enjoying the quiet to pour himself a drink.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Gia woke up later than usual, a consequence for staying up until 4 AM. After her morning routine, consisting of a shower, brushing her teeth, watching her face and applying light makeup for the day, she changed into a white, simple crop top that Caroline had bought and a burgundy skater skirt, pairing it with heels, as she usually wore to try and compensate for her 5'1 stature and leaving her hair to dry naturally. As she walked inside the living room, she was surprised to see that everyone was still asleep with the exception of Elijah, who was in the living room reading a newspaper.

"Good morning sunshine" He stated, looking up to give her a small smile.

"Good morning to you too. What's gotten you in such a good mood?" She asked back, going back to the fridge and gasping in surprise as she saw it stocked with everything she would need for breakfast. She turned to Elijah and ran over, hugging him tightly and letting out a string of 'Thank you's, feeling him hug her back and pulling away as she heard a throat clear, noticing Finn with raised eyebrows looking at them. "God, you need a haircut. I'll fix you up after breakfast". She stood back up and started setting all she would need on the counter, taking the opportunity to teach him how to work a stove, that she made bacon and eggs and some french toast with; an oven that was currently making chocolate chip cookies after finishing up the red velvet cake; a microwave and even some cooking tips and other devices, noticing his surprise with the mixer.

Elijah was helping her cook - still in his suit - when Kol came into the room, noticing the three bonding and seeming to have fun. "It seems I missed a lot on the fun. What are you cooking for us?"

"Red velvet cake, chocolate chip cookies on an ice cream sandwich,churros, bacon and a spicy frittata, a few bagels but those were pre-bought, french toast, a few pancakes and waffles, um let's see… I already dd coffee and oh we have fruits and juice too. I did a michelada for Klaus since he drinks a lot but I can do one for you too if you want, and an horchata for me and Elijah" She said excitedly, making his eyebrows rise and a smile to grace his face. He was undoubtedly handsome, though very different from his half brother, looking like a younger Elijah.

"I haven't had those before, what are they made of?"

"Horchatas are made with rice, milk, cinnamon, sugar and vanilla extract, no alcohol or major spices while micheladas are pretty much the opposite, it's a cocktail made with beer and stronger spices. You can have a cup of each of you want".

"You're trying to make us all fat, aren't you, darling?" He joked, making her roll her eyes but laugh anyways".

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Kol Mikaelson"

"I know who you are" she laughed, walking over anyway after cleaning her hands and handing one to him for a handshake, her eyes widening as he too it to his lips instead, keeping eye contact with her. He noticed her blush slightly and open her mouth as if to say something before walking back to the kitchen.

"Gianna Salvatore, but if you care to keep your balls in their usual place, you'll call me Gia" He heard her mumble, making the three men chuckle. Rebekah pulled out a chair on the table and sat, making small talk with the girl after she said good morning to her brothers.

"What's with the hostility, darling?"

"If you like your face I wouldn't call me that either"

"Why not, darling?" He pushed, watching her roll her eyes but make no move to hurt him.

"You know, I've heard about you, Kol"

"You shouldn't listen to Nik, he's still upset about me getting the girl".

"It was Katerina, actually. About the cold, ruthless vampire who butchered an entire village once he was turned"

"That was my father. I butchered the village after Niklaus drove his hand right through my lover's chest and tore her heart out" He answered coldly, realization dawning on him as he watched her coil up slightly. "You're afraid".

"You won't hurt me. Klaus wouldn't let you"

"No, I'd rather have some fun with you before I-"

"Enough, Kol" Elijah said, slamming his fist on the counter and watching the cracked line that stayed, feeling Gia's hand on his shoulder as she tried to calm him down.

"What is going on here?" Klaus, who had just woken up, asked. He had come into the dining room completely topless, looking at all of them with confusion through still slightly tired eyes and with Stefan trailing soon after, both being woken up by the sudden noise. Gia looked at Kol disappointedly, a look that made him sad for some reason, instead of the usual nonchalance. He expected anger, and the look that he got instead made him even more intrigues at the girl.

"I made breakfast. And I made you a michelada. It's delicious, here" she said, handing it to him and noticing the amused look in his face turn into wide eyes as he drank, setting it on the counter.

"Oh it's… spicy. May I have some water?" He said, clearly needing it by the redness on his face and making her roll her eyes, sipping the drink normally and sticking her tongue out at him before handing him a horchata.

"When I thought you couldn't get any whiter…" She joked, sighing dramatically and finishing setting up the table, earning a genuine smile from him.

Kol had seemed pleased with the variety of fruits, baked goods and traditional breakfast dishes, as well as the huge bottle of coffee and the juices around the table, already attacking it as soon as it was set. Klaus had come later after complimenting the horchata, ending his and asking for more only to be reprimanded by Elijah with a "let her eat, Niklaus", that made her laugh. He ended up settling on making himself a sandwich with the baguette bread, getting some coffee for himself. The tense atmosphere between the two was only surpassed by Kol's playfulness as he continued with his questionnaire about her. Klaus realized that he didn't know much of the basic things about her, so he decided not to intervene.

"Favorite color?"

"Royal blue"

"Dogs or cats?"

"Obviously dogs"

"Talents?"

"Art. Anything artsy really, from dancing to music to plastic arts"

"Arts?" Kol asked at the same time as Klaus, making her give them a weird look and nod.

"It's like the only thing I'm good at, aside from cooking"

"And comebacks, being annoying, waking Damon up" Butted in Stefan, making her laugh loudly.

"I woke Damon up with Miley Cyrus on my birthday"

"When's your birthday?" Klaus asked.

"November 18th." Before she could return the question, Kol butted in again.

"Favorite food?"

"Lasagna and candy. Not together, of course".

"Your taste in men?"

"Who said I liked men?"

"Why wouldn't you? Look at me"

"Eh, in a pinch. Would have to be a very big pinch"

"I can assure you that it is"

"Mine's bigger" she joked, shrugging and earning a smirk from Kol and a laugh from Klaus and Elijah.

That seemed to shut him up, making Klaus laugh and earn him a glare from his younger brother. Finn thanked her for the meal as she finished up her baking, setting the now frosted with mascarpone, red velvet cake on the table.

"It's a great meal, Gia. Did you make all this?"

"Thanks Bekah, Elijah helped"

"You've been cooking all day?"

"Three hours" Elijah corrected.

"You know, you don't have to make us a feast for three hours every day" Klaus stated, making her smile slightly.

"It was only that long because of the cake and cookies, really. Don't worry about it"

"I mean it, Gia. I don't want you to slave away-"

"Can someone here mellow out and put some pancakes into his pancake hole?" She joked, pressing her lips together to hold back a smile and hearing Kol and Elijah laugh, Rebekah smiling and Stefan shaking his head with a grin. "Just appreciate the food. I like cooking, it's my hobby, ok? I've been without it half of the summer.

Finn looked at her amusedly before snatching the syrup out of Klaus' hands. "I don't see why you waste your time fighting when there's a feast in front of you".

She gestured to him with a face that said 'see! He's right', before sitting back down, Rebekah breaking the silence. "We all need to go shopping, and Finn needs a haircut. You can't wear Nik's clothes forever".

"I know, they reek" Kol said, making Gia laugh.

"You have no complaints when spending my money though, do you K-"

"Aaand keep eating" Gia said, shoving a pancake into his mouth with her fork.

"Gia, you need new clothes too" Stefan said.

"I'm fine I just need some… special stuff"

"Special stuff? Like tampons?" Rebekah asked, making her eyes widen as she let out a small gasp and shook her head before groaning.

"Do we have to? I hate asking men for things" She whined, making Rebekah raise her eyebrow back, asking her to elaborate. "Favours, last names, to pull out" She smirked as the whole table laughed, Elijah nearly choking on the strawberries he was eating. "Fine, underwear" she muttered, lifting her face and giving them all a threatening look before they could say anything.

They went shopping after Klaus and Gia got into a discussion about the dishes, that he ended up forcing her not to wash and just go, lending Rebekah a dress that hung loosely on her body, although being too short, renting a limo and Gia taking the chance to teach them a bit about pop culture. They ended up talking about her origins and family, and although she kept asking them questions back, not a lot were answered.

"I'm not just from one place, I know you all can relate with all your travelling. I think I was born in a car…" She trailed off, making them laugh. "Technically speaking I'm american, born in Mystic Falls. My family, Salvatore, as you can guess, is italian but my dad has family in mexico" She answered, pronouncing her name in perfect italian, instead of the american way. "And you guys? Elijah told me your father was a wealthy landowner in Europe"

"It's very complicated" Finn answered hesitantly.

"What happened to _your_ father? I never got to meet him" Elijah asked.

"Work" she sighed out, leaning against the seat.

"And your mother? Was she a succubus?"

"Well my dad certainly isn't so I'm guessing, yeah. I never met her and my dad rarely talked about her, I'm guessing it was a one night stand."

"And then I came and turned into your mom"

"Ew gross, my issues are not _that_ deep, Stefan"

"No I didn't-"

"What are you, a freak? Now all I can imagine you in is a creepy wedding dress holding hands with my dad" She said, making him laugh again as she shuddered.

She saw Rebekah reach for her necklace again and groan, crossing her arms.

"Now I feel like everyone is staring at my chest area"

"Welcome to my life, every day since I was nine" Gia countered.

"I am serious! Haven't you ever lost something sentimental you have had for a long time?"

"My uncle Damon, but then he found his way back" She said, making a walking motions with two fingers and smiling tightly. "Sister, when you're seventeen you haven't had many things for 'a long time'. Life is ever changing, you find out that people have a bottle or a girl and you move on. Sometimes with a bottle… Or a girl".

"I am scared for your relationship experience" Stefan added, making her laugh and shake her head.

"Are you kidding? That's how my longest relationship started"

"Really? Now I'm _really_ scared for you"

"Right, because you have the morals to say that, Mr. 'I love cougars'"

He laughed, looking at Rebekah and shaking his head. When they got to the shop, a tall, blonde girl wearing a tight and extremely short black dress got to them, looking Klaus up and down as she directed them to sit while taking the two girls to the dressing rooms and started handing them multiple dresses, the men sitting and waiting.

"Slut, party of one" Gia joked quietly, making Stefan laugh before Rebekah managed to drag her in to try some dresses as well. Gia came out of the chancing room first, wearing a long, red dress that had a slit on the side. She noticed that Klaus' eyes didn't leave the girl as she leaned down to pour him champagne, making her own eyes narrow before turning to the rest of the men.

"I look like a classy whore" She stated flatly, noticing the look in Kol's eyes.

"No, you… yeah, a little" Stefan spoke up. Kol had noticed the way she had seemed angry and disappointed at his brother, deciding to seize the opportunity later on.

"Great" she said sarcastically, going back to the dressing room, still not getting any attention from Klaus. She didn't know what she had done to upset him, but she got that they weren't together and he was allowed to look at other women.

"There has to be more to this dress" Rebekah said from her dressing room as she scowled at the short, knitted black dress that covered her body.

"There's not" She heard Nik say, the hybrid still staring at the girl and watching her walk away, leaving the whole bottle of champagne. Rebekah came out of the dressing room with her lips pursed.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes then. I got dirty looks for wearing trousers"

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing"

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident"

Gia came out just in time, now in a white, button down dress adorned with lace, laughing at the comment. "You're so adorable oh god" she hugged Rebekah, who just looked at her weirdly.

"It's dance music" Stefan answered the question.

"People dance to this?" He nodded and gave her a small 'mhmm', the young girl laughing lightly and snatching Klaus' bottle of champagne away, taking a large gulp to everyone's surprise before she started jumping and swaying her hips, like people did at parties with this sort of music. She stopped as the beat ended and turned back into the verses, shrugging at Rebekah before walking back inside the dressing room, the bottle still in her hand.

"Is she always this energetic?" Finn asked, the three vampires answering with a nod.

She came back again in a black bodycon that didn't leave much to the imagination, trying to pull it down to cover her legs better and in turn revealing more of her chest, causing her to groan.

"You should buy that one" Klaus said, eyeing her body and remembering the image he had committed to memory of her being naked underneath him, his fantasies of ripping the dress off being broken by his brother, who by the way he looked her up and down, was having the same ones.

"Oh don't look at me like that, you're making this dress feel even sluttier" she countered at the same time as Kol stated an "I agree" in relation to Klaus' statement, making her scoff and turn back, Klaus biting his lip at the view and she mumbling something about how big of asses they were.

 **Really lightweight one, the action will take a bit of time to go back to happening since there's not much on the time spent after Rebekah was undaggered and the next episode, The Reckoning on the show, but I stipulate it to be only a few weeks. To make up for the time gap and the cliffhanger and the fact that I only have another week of vacation, I made this the longest chapter ever in this story, 6K words is longer than my EE, so yeah, be proud. This one was fun to write although it did cause me a lot of trouble since it's very AU and was all Originals and Gia interaction. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow since I'm back on the day track with Ch. 15 on the 15th.**


	20. Chapter 20

**(If you are reading this right now but it looks familiar, skip to chapter 25! I apologize for the misleading of posting like 5 chapters, don't kill me! I explain in 25, which was supposed to be 20 before I changed)**

 **Thank you to dobrevax, Omega-Maharan, elljayde, .w20, Skadya, LilacUnderground, Aniles, mon187, 2001, coreyfiniff, KatherineSnow, LostSarah, KingCrab-5D's-RivalGIII, Calliope's Scribe, yazzy97, twilightobsession20 and Gabriel is busted for the follow/favorite!**

 **Persephone Targaryen: I love them too! And thank you so so so much! We don't get much of Finn, but I tried to make it as realistic as possible, I'm glad it's working. Although Elijah is a sweetheart, sometimes people forget how badass he can be so I thought I should bring it back.**

 **LilacUnderground: Thank you! I'm sorry it took me forever to upload, I got sick and couldn't really sit up on the PC to finish writing. I hope it paid off.**

 **Omega-Maharan: Ikr, we don't get much succubus out there, but I'm big on mythology and I was rewatching some Supernatural, season 3, and they mentioned succubi but didn't explore it so something in my head went poof and here we are!**

After they had concluded the shopping for the girls, they went to buy clothes for Kol and Finn, their next stop being the hairdresser, since Elijah was 'being a little puta', in Gia's words, and not letting her cut their hair. Gia had been tired through the whole day, the time since she had last fed finally catching up to her, even though this was the longest she had lasted. Of course she and Klaus had shared a few kisses, but somehow she felt as if the further she went with someone, the longer her energy lasted, and yesterday didn't go as far as her body was needing her to go.

She watched as Gloria did her best to contact the original witch, making use of candles and a big grimoire as Rebekah sat on the countertop, Klaus had a drink, Stefan and Finn were out, Kol mindfully watched the witch beside Elijah and Gia, who seemed to be getting restless.

"What is she doing?" She asked, settling on the counter between Rebekah and Klaus and swinging her legs, now wearing an off the shoulder white dress, her hair tied in a bun with a few stands framing her face and a simple black choker around her neck that did not provide much obstruction to the marks Klaus had left on her skin.

Klaus hesitated as he looked her up and down, from her tanned, toned legs to her dark cherry red lips. "She is failing" He said in annoyance, his thoughts going back to the frustration he felt at the witch for not being able to help him. When his eyes deviated to his younger brother, he noticed he had a mixture of emotions in his eyes as he kept them on Gia as well, with two particular familiar ones standing out; Intrigue and affection.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on" Gloria justified, keeping her eyes closed as she attempted to focus on the task at hand.

"Don't be so hard on her" Gia said, her mood seemingly improved from what she had been like before, which led him to wonder just exactly what she had been doing with Elijah before they had waltzed in. She did look much more energetic and happy, but still slightly tired, a consequence of not having fed in a while. Stefan had had a run in with him earlier in the morning, questioning him about his intentions with Gia like any worried family member would, to have Klaus snap at him claiming that what he did with the girl who traded her life for her friend's was none of Stefan's business. Truth be told, Klaus had been developing feelings for her over the past months, being enticed by her presence ever since they had met.

He was used to the heartbreak, the betrayal, and kept his walls up high to keep her from getting in, which didn't seem to be helping much. He knew that he shouldn't take advantage of the young girl like that, or even attempt to pursue her, but he couldn't help it. Although the feeling of losing his guard, his control, was often frightening, he trusted her with such depth that he didn't even have the heart to stop it from happening, and since he couldn't afford to have Stefan take her away, he needed to let go of the younger vampire's suspicion, which had led him to distance himself from the girl.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years" Rebekah said, breaking his line of thought, hopping off of the counter and going to Gloria, who had now opened her eyes.

"See? Now this one offers a solution". As soon as Rebekah was off the counter, Gia moved as well to stand between Kol and Elijah, bringing back the familiar tightness of jealousy in his chest.

"She's trying to find the necklace or the Original witch?" She whispered loudly to Kol, who was beside her, making him look at her in amusement. She looked back at him once she was met with no answer, the small smile on his face making her smile in return, laughing slightly. "What? Is there something on my face?". He laughed back as she reached to pretend to wipe something off of her cheek, looking at him with a face of overdramatized fear before it shifted back onto her normal, playful one.

"You remind me of someone" He stated, his eyes still holding her gaze and infuriating Klaus even further. He could tell that Kol was up to something, with his flirtatious nature stronger than usual around her.

He watched the girl furrow her brows before realization hit her and she breathed out a small "Henrik?", making Kol and the other originals who had been overhearing, freeze. All four were hit with a strong mix of grief, affection and recognition, Elijah smiling slightly before her attention was diverted to the witch now calling her name.

"Gia honey, would you mind helping me out here?"

"Um sure" she said, excusing herself to Kol as she walked forward, pulled out a chair and sat in front of the witch, who soon grabbed her hand in hers and made a jolt of power go through the girl, one that Gloria had clearly felt too by the surprised look in her face, masked quickly by determination.

"Do you feel that? It's my energy. Succubi have mystical power and I can draw it from you, like I can from nature. It makes the magic stronger"

"Will it hurt?" She asked worriedly, earning a smile from the witch.

"Child, I wouldn't dream of it. You'll just get a little tired and might have to feed sooner. Now hush" She said, Gia closing her eyes as she started feeling the power course through her. "I can sense something" Gloria spoke. The witch was now chanting, Stefan walking in just as Gloria pulled away from the two girls, Gia holding onto the table to steady herself as well and feeling Elijah and Klaus rush to her, Kol walking and cupping her face, seeming to inspect her eyes before letting go.

"She'll be alright, she's just tired and needs to feed".

Gia nodded, mumbling a "You didn't have to go all 'doctory' on me for that, I know I have to".

"I found it" Gloria said, her eyes on Stefan before going to Rebekah's as she pressed.

"So where is it?"

"It doesn't work like that, doll"

"So you drained her for nothing?" Klaus asked coldly, letting go of Gia once Elijah pulled her away from the two youngest, looking at them disapprovingly. He would be damned if he let another innocent girl die getting caught between his siblings.

"She didn't drain me, I'm fine" Gia assured, standing up straight and giving Elijah a small reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I get images" Gloria answered, starting to explain. "There's a girl with her friends-"

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my necklace back"

"Well I have to dive back in to get the details"

"Then dive" Klaus stated, walking closer to her and leaning on her desk as she spoke.

"I need more time. And… space. You harshin' ma juju" She spoke, Gia giggling at the accent.

"We can wait" Klaus countered charmingly.

"I'm sure you can, but that's not what I asked" She looked directly at him, who had his head turned to the side slightly, looking at her in annoyance.

"Hey. Hey you know, why don't we just uh.. Why don't we just come back later? I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat" Stefan said, patting Klaus on the back as he kept his eyes on Rebekah. Klaus seemed to consider for a while, taking a longing glance at Gia before they all left, Kol staying behind to try and help her alongside Elijah.

"I'm tired, not an invalid. I'll be ok guys"

"Yes, you will after you feed".

"No I'm fine I don't want to go around kissing strangers, this succubus thing makes me feel like enough of a slut as it is".

"Who had you been feeding on before?" Elijah asked, already expecting an answer.

She sighed, mumbling a small, almost as if ashamed, "Klaus", feeling the two of them stiffen before she added quickly. "We never had sex, just like… enough for me to feel better. Before him it was Katherine".

"Well do you want to go to Katherine?" Kol asked, his tone strained, making her laugh. He hated how his brother was taking advantage of the young girl for his own sick pleasure, and for some reason, he had felt protective of her as soon as they met. He now knew why.

"Anyone but Klaus, he's being a dick today" she said, smiling at him.

"I could help" He offered, making her shake her head quickly.

"You're like little Elijah, It'd be weird" She joked, watching him roll his eyes and Elijah smile. "Aside from that, I wouldn't do that to him, even being mad. I really don't want to get in between all this brother drama you two have going on. I'll go out feeding later if anyone is willing to go with me"

"I'll go" Kol volunteered, earning a look from Elijah. "Why, do you want to go watch her switch spit with a 'fuckerboy'?" Kol said, earning a loud laugh from her.

"Kol you're adorable. It's 'fuckboy', not 'fuckerboy'" she said, making him shrug but smile anyway before his face turned serious again as they walked out behind Elijah, Kol making sure to be close to her in case her legs gave out.

"How do you know about Henrik?"

"Elijah told me that I reminded him of him. I'm really sorry for your loss" She said, smiling sympathetically at him. "I can't imagine what it must've been like to-"

"It was a long time ago" Kol interrupted coldly, making her stop walking. He stopped once he noticed, about two feet away, and walked back to face her, noticing that their older brother was long gone.

"Kol you don't need to push me out, it's ok to feel things" She said, her face shifting to one of disgust. "Wow that is the last thing I thought I was ever gonna say" She joked, making him smile slightly and sigh, feeling her hands on his cheeks. "I meant it though, it is. You don't need to hide it from me". He wanted to stop himself, but he couldn't help thinking about how warm and soft her skin was, reflecting her personality to a certain point.

The undeniable feeling of trust and warmth that he always got from her had stunned him at first, but he was feeling himself start to get fonder of the girl already. "Don't say you're like Henrik, I don't want to look at you in that light, darling" He flirted. She noticed that he didn't do much to hide the pain in his eyes, and that she seemed to read him like a book. She hugged him impulsively, stunning him at first before he responded by hugging her back tightly, leaning his chin on top of her head and letting out a deep sigh. "It's not only him, it's his spirit. He was innocent, fun, kind hearted, nearly as stubborn as you. I suppose it's the same as Elijah feels, you remind us all about what we liked about being human" He said, making her smile in appreciation, leaving their dialogue to fade into a comfortable silence that lasted for minutes.

"We need to get back to the house, your siblings must be worried" She said softly, pulling away and hearing him whine.

"No you're soft"

"That's my boobs, now get off"

"I might need more than your boobs to get off" He joked, making her gasp before laughing, shaking her head and starting to walk with him back to the house.

"Never doubt them" she smirked, breaking into laughter along with him "So, Elijah tells me you were turned in 1001"

"Yes, I've aged well" He shrugged, making her grin.

"How old were you when you turned?"

"It's been so long" He sighed, smiling slightly, feeling completely at ease in her presence, something he hadn't felt since his human days. "Rebekah is the youngest of us, she is seventeen, like you and Stefan. Then me, nineteen, Nik was twenty three, Elijah twenty five and Finn twenty eight"

"I always thought Elijah would be the oldest, he has such a dad vibe going on" She said, making him look at her in confusion. "He feels like a father figure would. You know, taking care of you all"

"Yes, I suppose" Kol shrugged "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have Stefan and Damon, they're my great great great uncles. Damon is more of a brother, he's the only one who ever lived up to my comebacks and who still loves me no matter how much I annoy him. Stefan is my mom. Aside from them, no others. The lady I came out of didn't stick around long enough to shoot another one, she missed my birth because she 'had a thing'" She finished, making air quotes around the last words and making him chuckle at the dismissive hand gesture she made. "I also have Elijah but I don't think any of you would appreciate me stealing him away".

"He can be a buzzkill, be aware of that. He killed me yesterday!"

"Yep, that's family. People who hate you but can't kill you 'cause they're the first ones questioned" She said matter of factly as they walked up the steps, making him laugh loudly.

"That's understandable" He said, referring to how Klaus kept them in boxes for so long.

...

The hybrid heard the door open before shutting again, signaling the silent arrival of someone, Klaus looking up from her sketchbook that he had found on her nightstand to be met with his brother alone.

"Where are Kol and Gia?"

"They were talking amongst themselves so I gave them space" Elijah answered, making Klaus stand up abruptly.

"You left her with _Kol_?" He spat, worry starting to rise and making him feel as if every muscle in his body had tensed up. "I killed Brigitte, remember? What if my little brother wants to do the same to Gia in retaliation?" He said, making Elijah's eyebrows rise.

"You care about her" He said in realization, a small smile gracing his face even when Klaus' eyes turning gold as he flashed to his brother with a feral growl, Elijah seeming unfazed. "He wouldn't hurt her, they seemed to be getting along well, and if Kol wanted to hurt you, he would kill her in front of you and make a spectacle of it. I can say a lot about our baby brother, but he is no coward. She's safe with him"

At that moment he heard her voice, making him snap out of the murderous thoughts he had concerning his brother and look towards the door, hearing her giggle as she came in.

"So you've been nineteen for over a thousand years? Must be awesome to never get the old people stuff like wrinkles and erectile dysfunction" She joked, making him smile at her in return, being met by his furious half-brother glaring daggers at him.

"Hello Nik, I hope you didn't miss us too much" Kol knew he was taunting his brother, but he couldn't help feeling superior. Even though he had planned to use the girl to get back at him, he was now not so sure that he could bring himself to kill her.

"Where were you?" He asked venomously, his eyes on his brother at all times.

"Talk about erectile dysfunction" Gia muttered under her breath, making Kol have to hold back a loud laugh, slipping away from the confrontation and walking to the kitchen to make herself some coffee only to be stopped by the original hybrid speeding in front of her and gripping her shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To make coffee" she snapped back just as coldly as him, yanking herself away from his grasp as she did her best to focus on the task at hand as the men argued in the living room. She was tired, needing to feed, missing her family and friends, pissed off at Klaus and Stefan was nowhere in sight.

A week later, she had been closer to the Originals than she had ever been close to anyone before, often spending time shopping with Rebekah or helping her catch up on pop culture, intellectual discoveries and technology, talking and having fun as if they were old friends. It was a rare occurrence, but sometimes Rebekah would mention her escapades with Klaus, that she had so charmingly nicknamed 'Nik's art/makeout sessions with Gia', seeing as the two had been spending quite some time together, Klaus loosening up and looking genuinely happy around the girl.

Rebekah had caught them a few times, kissing passionately while she sat on his lap and straddled him, with his hands around her waist as he pulled her as close as he possibly could. He had made sure to mark her as his every chance he got, and could feel his own fondness for the girl increasing every minute, like many of his siblings had began to feel as well. Whenever she was busy, he would spend time with Stefan and recall old times, avoiding the imminent feeding on other people and allowing her to become the best of friends with his sister, not being able to help the thoughts of what a family would be like if they remained together.

She had her deepest conversations with Kol, talking about how he felt and his human life, his killings along the years that did not seem to bother her as much as it did to others, and she would often try to work out the issues that he had allowed to root onto him along the years. They had a few sentimental, friendly moments aside from their usual taunting and sexual jokes, that Klaus did not seem to enjoy at all, specially when he noticed the way his younger brother's gaze on the girl had been shifting to one of adoration. Her friendship with Elijah had stopped being a problem for a long time, and all were glad to see the older brother acting normally around the girl when he wasn't busy with his readings or helping Finn catch up on the last centuries.

That night had been a calm one when she decided to take a long, relaxing bath and listen to some music until someone arrived in the house, all of them having gone out to feed. She was in the middle of Elton John's tiny dancer, singing along softly, when Rebekah stormed in with a gigantic grin on her face, making the girl yelp and stop her song quickly, covering herself by pulling the biggest possible concentration of bubbles towards her.

"Bekah what the f-"

"You can sing!" She said excitedly, surprise still evident on her face.

"Did you need to invade my personal space to say that?" The girl countered, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

"Yes I did, you sing beautifully"

"Wait was that a compliment? From you? Yesterday you called me a whore!"

"Gia, when you're as old as I am..." Rebekah started, sitting on the edge of the tub much like her brother had done the previous night, making the girl recoil and glare at the girl playfully.

"Yes, please do get comfortable, it's not like I was busy" Despite the interruption, Rebekah continued unfazed.

"You learn that people must _earn_ three things from you. Your respect, your trust, and a place in your bed. Yesterday you earned the first"

"Yeah I'd rather stop at the trust, you're too… Caroline for my taste"

"You're earning my brothers' trust and respect as well, which leads me to believe you are worthy. Don't ruin that" She said pointedly before her grin returned. "We still don't know enough about the music of this century. Maybe you could give a demonstration" Rebekah said, her 'maybe' being spoken with such conviction that it didn't leave much space to argue, a hint that Gia did not take.

"You want _me_ to sing _every song_ of the century? I wasn't even there! My knowledge goes like from the 50's forward. Can't you just youtube it?".

"I don't know what that is but it sounds like a whore. 50's onwards is good enough, finish that bath and come" She answered, shrugging and throwing a smile over her shoulder, leaving no room for discussion as she waltzed out of the bathroom.

Gia was just getting dressed, a few minutes later when Klaus came into the room, making her squeal and pull down her dress faster than ever before. "Klaus what are you-" She was interrupted by the angry yet calm look on his face.

"What is Stefan hiding from me?"

"A colonoscopy?" She guessed jokingly, making him speed forward and grab her by the biceps hard enough to bruise, interrupting her already starting complaint about 'no vampire speed'.

"Tell me" He asked, making her frown as she felt obliged to tell him, even if she did not know.

"I. Don't. Know. Now please let me go, you're hurting me" She enunciated, looking into his eyes as he searched hers before letting go. She had just sighed in relief and started to rub her sore arms when he leapt forward, apologizing briefly and cracking her spine and hoping that she would be dead for more than an hour as they made their way to Mystic Falls.

 **Why is he always killing her :P**

 **Filler, I'm aware, but it was a cute one to write.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to slaneville0615, lexxxloubell, kelseyprrn86, mcottagirl02, RandomAnonymousFanGirl**

 **To Lexxxloubell: No girl, you're pefect. (On a serious note: THANK YOU SO MUCH I LITERALLY HAD TO GET UP AND HAPPY DANCE WHEN I SAW THE REVIEW!)**

 **I do not own TVD, but** _**I dreamed a dream in times gone by….**_

"Well good morning, darling" She heard a familiar voice say as she started waking up, the pain through her whole body making her gasp out breath, her eyes opening and searching for the voice in hopes of some relief. She gave Kol a small smile once she met his eyes, feeling it increase as his hard brown eyes softened.

"Kol? What happened? Where are we?" She strained, her voice slightly hoarse as she looked around the unfamiliar cargo truck.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia" he answered, making her sand abruptly and sway on her feet, with him speeding over and catching her before she fell.

"Easy, darling. Nik has been killing you all day, you just kept coming back" he said, holding onto her small frame almost as if protectively.

"Why are we home?" She asked, looking up at him as she did her best to stand up properly.

"Turns out that the doppelganger is alive" Kol chuckled, shaking his head, his voice expressing the clear disdain he had for the creatures.

"What? Elena? How?" She asked, nearly falling only to have him hold her again, biting into his wrist and offering it to her. "No I can't, Klaus said I can only drink his blood" she answered, watching the wound heal and Kol's face suddenly be overtaken with interest, a small smirk plastered on it to hide the annoyance at his brother.

"He created a blood bond. Oh well, too bad" He said, biting again and now forcing her to drink it, feeling her stop struggling after a while. He took his wrist away gently once he felt as if she had had enough, wiping some of it that dripped down her bottom lip and staring at it way too long before shaking the thoughts out of his head, noticing that she did look better. "You know, it's quite convenient how vampire blood can be a strong supplement for succubi, you look much better than before, love"

"You mean we can feed on vampire blood?"

"Temporarily, yes. It's the same as animal blood for vampires. It doesn't satisfy the cravings, but it can keep you alive"

She nodded in understanding, feeling better already and thanking him before her mind travelled back to the pressing matter. "I mourned her before I left with Klaus, and I didn't even like her that much. Stefan saw how guilty I felt for not trying harder to save her like they did, but he didn't even say anything"

"Well, your mourning might not be wasted after all" Kol countered, failing to make her feel better by the judgy look in her eyes. "Too soon?" He questioned, giving her a sweet smile and being met with a nod.

"Come on, we have to go" She said, pulling away from his hold and going straight for the roll up door of the truck, lifting it back up without much difficulty and being stopped by Kol's call of her name from running from the town square to the Mystic Falls high school, where the seniors were doing their prank night. She turned to him to notice the hesitance in his gaze before he told her.

"He daggered Finn and Elijah" He saw her eyes widen before filling with anger at the hybrid. "I managed to escape once I noticed what was happening, Bekah doesn't know and I am really not supposed to be in this wretched town, but I… " He stopped mid sentence, making her cock her head in confusion. He was caught off guard by the words that had wanted to leave his lips, and instead opted for the safer course, finishing smugly. "Let's just say, I love to watch Nik get screwed over, I had to come for myself". She rolled her eyes, but nodded and gave him a small smile, walking back and hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Kol. Now go, I don't want you getting hurt. We'll keep in touch if everything goes well" She said, looking up and smiling at him before dashing away like she had originally planned to do, leaving him on his own to figure out what to do, only knowing that he needed to keep her safe. He was walking down the center of the town, amazed at how much had changed before he remembered something, going into an establishment he didn't bother ask the name of.

"Hello, could you please tell me how to get to the Salvatore boarding house?"

...

Gia was inside the building for a moment before she heard a door slam and running footsteps, followed by the sound of someone crashing into lockers, loud gasping and then Klaus' voice, along a gasp from Elena.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this".

At those words, she started following the sounds, running as fast as she could even though she only had human speed and short legs, cursing whoever had built the building to make everything so far away from the entrance. She got to the cafeteria in time to meet Elena with a bloody neck, a still recovering Stefan and Klaus pushing him into the hard concrete wall, his words echoing in her head as she froze.

"Turn it off!" She heard him roar, her eyes widening as she stepped back, noticing Stefan's change even before he closed his eyes, the struggle against Klaus' compulsion being evident.

"What did you do?" She heard Elena whisper sadly, her own breathing starting to get heavier at the emotionless look that Stefan now gave her.

"I fixed him" Klaus said, turning around and startling as he saw Gia, his face turning sad before he masked it underneath indifference. He wouldn't let the girl weaken his resolve, no matter how much he wanted to go back in time and undo his compulsion on Stefan, knowing that after this, she would hate him forever. "But I think a test is in order, don't you? Ripper, perhaps you would like a drink from the doppelganger's neck" He stated, Gia still frozen looking at Stefan, tears welling up in her eyes as his became bloodshot, the dark veins creeping underneath and Klaus pulling her away from the room as Elena screamed. The moment he touched her, the shock seemed to have dissipated and turned into a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Let me go, let me go!" She struggled against his hold, starting to sob and punching his chest hard as he tried pulling her close, her fist hitting it repeatedly before she looked up at him with so much rage and hate in his eyes that he nearly had to take a step back. "Get. Out. I don't ever want to see you again" she said, the anger beneath her calm, cold tone making his chest tighten before he sped back into the room to keep the doppelganger from dying, hearing the sound of her bare feet against the linoleum floor.

…

Rebekah sat on the hood of a random car in the hospital parking lot talking to her brother as they drained the doppelganger of enough blood to create a small army of hybrids. "So the doppelganger isn't the problem, her blood is the solution".

"Seems so" Klaus said, interrupting his pacing to face his sister.

"How did you know?"

"Well you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?"

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you" Rebekah stated, looking at her brother with a small smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead…"

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species"

"Leaving me alone for all eternity" He stated, Rebekah suddenly being hit with waves of realization and sadness, quickly turning to anger.

"Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids? You just don't want to be alone?" She said, making him turn his head scoldingly at her tone, his jaw clenching as he noticed the tears brimming in her eyes.

"What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid and get the hell out of this one pony town" He finished, turning his back to her and resuming his pacing until he heard her next words.

"And what girl would that be? Elena or Gia?" She pressed, making him stop and take a breath before turning back to his sister.

"Why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena" He said, making her raise her head slightly before looking down with a sigh.

"You're picking the wrong girl, Nik. I saw how you were with her. You were happy. Don't shut her out" Rebekah jumped off of the hood of the car, walking away sadly and hearing her brother's final words.

"I wasn't raised to be happy, dear sister". It wasn't long and he was trying to block the thoughts of her out before he sensed another vampire, the smell of cologne and blood present around him to signal who it was. "Well look who decided to finally join the party".

"Where is she?" He heard Damon ask, turning to face him and pushing down all the feelings that had resurfaced.

"Elena? She's making a donation to a greater cause" he said as Damon walked forward straight into Klaus, who blocked his path. "I can't let you interfere, mate"

"You'd have to kill me" Damon grunted, trying again to walk forward, again to no avail as Klaus continued to block his path, now pushing the younger vampire's chest.

"Oh I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother and unlike him, I keep my word. Although you know what? Thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore" Klaus taunted, pushing Damon with his vampire speed on the hood of a car, preparing to rip his heart out before his words made him freeze with fear.

"Don't you wanna know about your friend, Mikael?"

"What do you know about Mikael?" Klaus asked, wide eyed.

"Just that he knows you're here" Damon taunted, Klaus taking the bait.

"You're bluffing"

"Katherine and I found him, consider it our leverage" Damon answered, making Klaus grip his throat and shove him into another car, the vampire letting out a small yelp of pain before falling to the floor with a groan, to see that the original hybrid had disappeared.

…

As soon as she had shut the door to the boarding house on her way in, she allowed herself to let out a sob. Her feet were hurting due to walking barefoot in the hard concrete and she felt more betrayed than ever by Klaus' and Stefan's actions. Slowly, another sob came and before she knew, she had slid off of the door and was now sitting on the floor hugging her knees, she was too distracted to notice Kol's presence in the adjoining room until he made himself known by walking to her and kneeling, lifting his hand to pat her shoulder before he realized that he didn't know how to help, deciding to pick her up bridal style and take her to her room. She managed to recognize his scent as he walked upstairs, getting into Damon's room at first and noticing the men's clothing, letting out a small curse and walking out, making her let out a small laugh.

"Second to your left" she spoke up, sniffling and holding onto him tighter, with him nodding even though he couldn't see and sitting her down on the fluffy bed that she had missed dearly.

"I'm not um... very good at this, so you'll need to help me out a little, yes? What do I do?" He asked awkwardly, being met with a small laugh. "Act like a buffoon, got it".

"Just sit here and hug me, but you can keep acting like a 'buffoon' if you want, I won't stop you" She answered between sniffles, curling up to him as he obliged, keeping quiet and stroking her hair as she lay her head on his chest, feeling himself relax considerably, enjoying their proximity more than he should.

"Am I supposed to ask why?" He questioned after a few minutes, making her giggle but shake her head, sighing.

"Please don't. How did you find me?" She seemed better, her violent sobs having subdued to soft, occasional sniffles as she now looked up at him, her eyes reddened by the crying.

"It's a small town, I asked around. The house apparently had no living owner, so I invited myself in and found this amazing bottle of scotch" He started, his tone suggesting a dreamy scenario, accompanied by a loud, dramatic sigh that made her laugh and whack him on the head with a stuffed 'toothless' doll that she had acquired earlier that year, making him laugh and grip it, lifting it to eye level. She smiled as she saw his brows furrow in confusion, his chocolate brown eyes staring into the stuffed animal's wide, green ones.

"What is this animal?"

"It's a stuffie. He's toothless, from How To Train Your Dragon" she explained, no clarity being made for him.

"I haven't been this confused since Elijah explained the 'internet'"

"So like last week?" She joked, making him laugh.

"Yes, pretty much. So it's not alive?"

"Shhhhh don't say that, you'll hurt his feelings" She hushed him, covering his mouth and whacking him in the head when he licked her hand, not removing it. "Really? You think that would scare me away? You don't know where my hand has been and you just lick it?" She raised an eyebrow, her statement making him gag jokingly, finally feeling her let go as she wiped his spit on his own shirt, mumbling something about 'giving it back to the owner', making him laugh loudly and causing a wide grin to spread over her face. "You have a nice laugh" She said, her voice softer this time and making his heart race at the way she was looking at him; not with any sort of compelled feelings, but real ones that he hadn't seen in anyone's eyes in centuries. He almost leaned in, but thought better of it, deciding to smile slightly and close his eyes to avoid her piercing gaze.

"Yours is much better, I can assure you". He could nearly feel her radiating smile before she got up and walked to the bathroom. "Wait where are you going?" He asked, making a small sound of disgust as she pointed to her feet, which he noticed were as dirty as it could get, probably from walking around barefoot.

"Well thanks, Klaus didn't really give me time to get shoes before cracking my spine and abducting me, you know. I need a shower or three, but feel free to stay for as long as you want.

"Could I join?" He asked charmingly, without her knowing he was only half joking. In response, she just lifted her right foot and was met with the same disgusted sound, laughing as she got into the bathroom.

Kol had been lying comfortably on her bed when he heard the front door open, followed by male footsteps, the sound of liquor pouring and an unfamiliar male voice, followed by that of the doppelganger.

" _He's really gone this time. I watched it happen, Gia and I. After everything we went through to get… to help him, now he's just… Gone"_ Kol closed his eyes and cursed silently at the realization; ' _Stefan had turned his humanity off, no wonder Gia had been upset'_ He thought, listening in to a long pause before the crying voice of the doppelganger continued. " _Where were you, Damon?"_. Kol remembered that to be the name of the other Salvatore brother, the one Gia was the fondest of. He remembered her words clearly, saying that they would either be really great friends or hate each other, depending on the circumstances.

" _I never should've left. I promise you, I will never leave you again"_ He heard the vampire say, the remorse and affection in his voice clear. So the two Salvatores were in love with the doppelganger; nothing new there.

He turned them out soon after he heard Stefan's voice, Gia's head peaking out of the bathroom and smiling at Kol, who just looked amused at the sight. "Hi, can you close your eyes for about a minute while I get clothes?"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before" He taunted, making her roll her eyes before stepping into the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around her, feeling the way that his eyes bore over her body when she wasn't looking and being on her the entire time as she searched for one of Damon's shirts in her bottom drawer, making sure not to lean down in front of him, getting her boyshorts and walking back into the bathroom to change.

At the sound of her voice, Damon rushed upstairs and opened the door to her room, walking into it just as she was returning from the bathroom and hugging her tight, hearing the wind get knocked out of her even as she hugged back, patting his back and gasping out a small "Can't breathe" Before he let go slightly, still hugging her tight.

"Not to be a dick or anything, but-"

"Well it's a hundred and seventy years too late but go on" she interrupted, smiling widely at him and watching him roll his eves at the interruption.

"But I'm glad Klaus left you here" He said, her smile vanishing before she quickly recovered it, turning it into a fake one and breathing out a "Yeah, me too", hugging him tighter. "So about getting my deed to the house back…" she trailed off, pulling away and looking up at him with a charming smile.

"I just need your signature and it's yours" He answered, making her grin and do a small happy dance, making the young vampire smile. "I missed you so much, demon seed"

"I missed you too, leech" she answered affectionately. "Oh, I almost forgot. I want you to- Wait where did he go?" She asked herself, looking at the vacant spot on the bed and furrowing her brows.

"Seeing things, huh? You need sleep"

"Yeah I'll be ok, go to sleep too, it's been a long day, we can catch up tomorrow" She answered, the confusion still imminent in her voice.

She had gone to sleep easily, unaware of the presence watching over her. Klaus had whispered a final goodbye before he left, not being able to risk being caught by Mikael.

 **Thoughts pleeease? I don't know if you guys are liking the interactions - I hope that you are - and a lot will change from what happened in the TV Show since Gia is in on the mix.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to xxOchibixx, chelsnichole12, SeraphineWhist, serena83, Lady El Bass, for following/favoriting!**

 **If any of you need a visual guideline for the Salvatore boarding house, I found the original property that was used to film it in, I'll be posting the link in here as well as in my bio (** **. ?gallery=Glenridge%20Hall%20Documentation%20Project &folio=PORTFOLIO** **)**

September 1st, 2010

Gia woke up to see her old phone lying on the bedside table. After unlocking it, she noticed it was open in the 'contacts' page, more specifically one saved under 'Sexy Beast'. After getting up and doing her morning routine, her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to dial the number. To her amusement, she was met with a familiar, british accent.

"Hello, darling" She heard him say, the street sounds on the other side of the line making him seem busy when in reality he had simply been walking to the same establishment he had been in the previous day, the Mystic Grill.

"Kol! How did you get my phone back?" She noticed that she now had a big smile on her face at the sound of his voice.

"It's not Kol, I'm Sexy Beast, and I might've snuck it away from Nik's hiding spot a while ago. I thought you might need my number if we want to keep in touch"

"Yes of course, thank you so much" She said excitedly. "Before I forget, why did you sneak out yesterday?"

"You and the older Salvatore were having a moment, I thought it was best to leave you be"

"Well I want them to meet you, come here" She heard im stop to order himself a drink, probably compelled, the street sounds being replaced by clinking cutlery on plates and Hannah, the Grill's morning waitress/manager, barking orders about the coffee.

"But why? I'm having fun with the scotch, and the screaming lady"

"Please come? For me?" She begged, a cute smile on her face that he could just picture, even if they were away.

"Alright, let me just finish my drink and I'll be there" He said, hanging up before she could say goodbye. Gia opened the door to see Damon standing outside with a pen and the deed to the house, making her smile widely.

"Happy coming back gift"

"Were you just standing there until I opened?"

"For like two minutes. I was about to give up, but oh well, here you are. Who were you talking to?" He questioned, making her just mumble a "later" and shoo him out of the house, where she didn't know all her former friends were waiting. He felt the tug just as she signed it, speeding out of the house and glaring at her as she went down the stairs, her face falling at the sight of the blood on the rug before she looked up at Damon, her good mood returning.

She giggled at the look on his face. "Damon, would you like to come in?" She said, making him smile before he came. Before she could close the door, she heard a familiar voice.

"Gia, invite me in"

"Bekah? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to invite me in" She stated, making the petite brunette roll her eyes. "He left me here. My brother actually left me here" She stated in annoyance, looking slightly upset.

"Come on in, you can have the guest room beside mine, third to your left"

"Thank you" She said, her voice now softer as she hugged Gia tightly, the young girl giving her a soft smile. "Where's Stefan?"

"Probably out somewhere doing bad things to good people. Klaus compelled him to turn off his humanity"

"That explains why you're here" Rebekah said as they got to the room, Gia helping her friend settle in. The vampire's head perked up at a sound as she warned "Someone's at the door" a few seconds before Gia hear the bell. The youngest gave her a small apology before going downstairs and opening the door, clamping her head over his mouth before he could say anything, pointing upwards to signal that she would be hering them if she spoke and having him remove her hand before picking her up and speeding with her to the woods. As soon as he stopped and put her on the floor, he felt her sack his shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" He questioned even though it didn't hurt, making her roll her eyes.

"Rebekah was upstairs. Turns out Klaus left her here, she's staying with us. I didn't know if you wanted her to know that you were here, so before you could do something stupid I had to tell you" She explained, making him nod in understanding.

"If he left her here, that means she's probably not on his side. Do you think I could… " He trailed off, giving her a hesitant smile and hearing her giggle and nod, taking his hand and directing them back to the boarding house before he stopped her by pulling her back. He wasn't aware of how much strength he had used, so when she crashed against his chest, he looked just as surprised, a look that was replaced by a smirk. "Looks like you can't take your hands off of me, love" He stated, hearing her scoff and pull away and making him mentally scold himself for ruining their proximity.

"Yes, you're right 'sexy beast'. Too bad I have to go to school, I can't be late to the first day"

"Yes you can, ditch it and spend the day with me, I'm bored of this town already, there's nothing to do" He whined, pulling her back to face him and once again stopping her from going back to the boarding house.

"No I can't, and I spent like all of last week with you" She accused, making him give her a pleading look, to which she responded by sighing out a "Kol"

"Please?"

"It's the first day of school"

"Pretty please?"

"I've been away from my friends all summer and-"

"With a steak on top" He said, making her stop and let out a dramatic groan.

"You know I love steak"

"Good, then we can go out today and buy you one with golden, succulent potatoes on the side, and tomorrow you'll go to school" He said, outstretching his hand and raising a brow at her, watching her smile slightly before taking it and giving it a small squeeze.

"I will spend the whole afternoon with you if you come with me to school"

"I'm too old and far too smart to be in high school, darling"

"You don't need to go to class, just accompany me to the building along with Bekah and then once classes end, I'm all yours. Pinky promise."

"Alright" he grumbled, walking back with her to the house so she could get ready. He had noticed that the Salvatores were rich, not as much as them Mikaelsons, but still considerably wealthy, and judging by the fact that he hadn't been able to come in, she was the human owner of the house. After she had invited him in, Damon decided to peek his head curiously to check on the visitor, seeming annoyed.

"And who the hell are you? Gia why are you inviting every single vampire into the house? What's the point of giving you the deed if they're just gonna keep coming back?"

"Damon, don't be rude. This is Kol, he's a friend. He's um… Rebekah's brother"

"Rebekah's brother as in Klaus' brother, as in the Kol that _Katherine_ warned you about?!" He questioned, his voice rising and making her coil back.

"Easy, mate. I wouldn't hurt her" The Original said icily, stepping forward in a protective stance, making Damon look at her in disbelief.

"Gia what is wrong with you?"

"You got a pen and paper?" She joked, making him relax slightly before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Please be nice, Damon. He was nice to me while I was away, they all were. They're my friends"

"Yeah? While you were playing buddy-buddy with Elijah Jr. over here, Elena almost died last night" Damon scolded, making the anger in her rise.

"Yes, it's all about saving poor little Elena, always so fucking defenseless and sought after" She spat, stepping away from Kol and closer to Damon, the original looking surprised at her outburst.

"Wow, you really do hate her" They heard Rebekah say as she leaned on the staircase casually. If she had been surprised by Kol's presence in the room, she disguised it flawlessly. "Hello, brother"

"Ah, Bekah, right on time for the entertainment" He grinned at her, looking between the two Salvatores, Gia rolling her eyes and walking upstairs, mumbling something about how she didn't want to be late to her first day. As she got ready, the two Originals talked amongst themselves, all three going to school after she had finished dressing up and having breakfast.

The school day went by smoothly, with her catching up to Jeremy in their AP Art class, running into Bonnie in the hallways and acting as if the two were still good friends, now that the breakup drama had been past the two of them, and a chipper Tyler, that had hugged her tightly when he saw her, even though they hadn't been that close before. The only time she had seen everyone together was during lunch, where they all sat together on a table where they had all eaten together and talked, catching up on everything that happened and asking about how her stay with Klaus had been. Despite her need to protect him from the bad things they kept saying, she couldn't make the words leave her lips. After one particularly mean comment from Elena, she decided to speak up.

"You don't know him, ok? Yes he's done terrible things but you can't judge people like that without getting to know the reasons and the person themselves. He can be compassionate and fun and really sweet sometimes, and then he can blow off and kill you, granted, but still. No one is all bad, not even Klaus" She said, her outburst making the people on the table look at her in shock before she continued. "When I asked him to spare Caroline and Tyler, he did. When Damon had been bitten, he sent the cure. He has killed, yes, but come on! So have Damon and Stefan and even Caroline. None of us are saints, and maybe if you stopped being so bitchy towards Rebekah and actually earned her affection, then maybe she would be nicer to you" She finished, getting up and leaving her tray on the washing rack before storming out just as the bell rang, unaware of the smile that Rebekah had on her face after listening in, the youngest original walking out seconds after to catch up with her.

"Gia, wait" she said, making the girl turn and hugging her tightly as soon as she did, feeling Gia hesitate, but hug her back soon after. "I've never had anyone defend me or any of my family like that. Thank you, I know they're your friends, you didn't have to do that"

"Yes I did, Bekah. You're just as much of a friend to me as any of them, and they had it coming" Gia said, making the Original pull away and give her a genuine smile before hugging her tightly again.

"It's a shame we're not in the same classes"

"Well that's your fault, you could've been with me and Jer, we're much cooler" She joked, making the original laugh and hug her again.

"She doesn't seem so bad" Tyler spoke up, him and Caroline listening in to their conversation. "She said that no one ever defended her family like that".

"Yes, because it's Klaus' family, he's the bad guy" Elena spoke up, still frowning at the girl's reaction.

"I know that Gia's a great judge of character, she wouldn't befriend Rebekah without a reason and she's not a very good liar so she wouldn't fake it" Bonnie defended, heaving a sigh. "I might trust Gia, but not Rebekah. Not after what happened with Elijah".

"I don't know, it's not my business if they're friends or not, Rebekah's trouble. It sucks to know that Gia's not on our side anymore" Elena countered, making Bonnie and Matt look at her in disbelief, the two vampires too distracted with their overhearing.

"That's Gia that we're talking about, Elena. Remember how you two were friends? How she used to take care of you when you got in trouble? It's Gia. She's not a bad person" Bonnie spoke up, her voice rising.

"And she has spent the whole summer with Klaus, Bonnie. Who knows how much that has changed her. Did you hear the way she talked about him? It's like she cared! He killed me, he killed you! The only reason he spared Damon was because Stefan gave himself up" Elena had started getting mad at all the defending that the youngest Salvatore was getting. She had defended Elena, yes, but that didn't mean they had got along that well after the incident with Elijah.

That afternoon, she had gone home while Rebekah had cheerleading practice, going inside to see Damon and Kol drinking together and talking, sharing laughter. When she had stopped to eavesdrop, they continued.

"It's good, you hate Klaus just as much as we do"

"Well he has given me reason to do so. You know how brothers are, always making you want to kill them"

"Definitely. In your case, I'm surprised you still haven't"

"Yes, he has those handy little daggers that he uses to stop me from doing so every time I try, that's how I ended up missing a few centuries"

"To be honest, you didn't miss much. It hasn't been that good from the 60's forward, with the whole disco thing and the hippies"

"Yes, so I've heard. I see why Gia holds you in such high esteem, you have similar opinions and personalities, although she's much more of a looker"

"Yes, and if you ever even think of hurting her… " He trailed off, making the original smirk.

"Gia, darling. I could sniff you out from a mile away. Why are you eavesdropping?"

At his comment, the girl came out of her hiding spot, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment before she grinned, rushing to them and jumping onto Damon, hugging him tightly. "You're being civil! I'm so proud of you"

"Yeah yeah, you begged me to, remember? I figured that it meant a lot to you and you deserved an apology. Turns out he's not as bad. A little more into killing than I'm used to, but if he'll protect you-"

"Which I will" Kol interrupted.

"Then it's fine by me" Damon finished, earning a big smile and a kiss on the cheek before she stood and offered her hand to Kol.

"Come, I promised to spend the afternoon with you. Oh, by the way, there's this bonfire party tonight, would you like to come?" She asked, making Damon raise his brows at the intimacy that the two seemed to share, watching the Original hesitate before answering with a "We'll see". Damon could tell that Kol had feelings for her by the way that he talked about the girl, and from the moment he had stepped into the house, although he wasn't trusted, he did his best to be nice because he knew that it would mean a lot to her if he was on her favorite family member's good graces. Although he didn't know or trust Kol, he felt that he would treat her the same way as he treated Elena, protecting her and doing his best to make her happy, something that he could rely on enough to let the two be alone together.

"So, where do you wanna go?" She asked as he took her hand to stand, even though he could've done it just fine on his own. It was the small gestures like these that had made him fall so quickly for his brother's girl, and although he kept drowning in her, he didn't even try to fight it.

"It's your town, you're the one that's supposed to know it" He chuckled, watching her gape at him, pouting slightly after closing her mouth.

"Yeah but I don't know what you want to do"

"First and foremost, I want to feed" He said, making her perk up as an idea came to her head.

"Come on" She said, leading him around the house as the two explored together, showing him where everything was. She started by the basement, giving him a blood bag and having him marvel at the small dungeon they had in the house before they went back upstairs, with her showing her the collection of books that they had kept through the years, followed by the outside as she explained the architecture of the house, when it was built and the other things that her father had made sure to teach her when she had moved back in. Going upstairs, she helped him pick a room, briefly showing where Damon's was, Stefan's and Rebekah's, with him deciding to stay in the room directly in front of hers and beside Damon's, stopping at his so he could settle the little belongings that he did have and take a shower.

After explaining how the television in the room worked, they went back downstairs to show him the garden that Gia's room overlooked, with him discovering that it was her favorite part of the house and often of inspiration to her art. They had spent the remaining hour talking as they sat on the outdoor park bench, with Kol reminiscing about his family's travels throughout the years and his human life, opening up about his parents and what it had been like to lose his powers. They had curled up to each other after her inevitable questions, Rebekah coming home to find them like that, with her head resting on his chest as they two talked, laughing about something random as their conversation shifted into one about her. The blonde decided to go upstairs and get ready, leaving the two to be happy for now even despite the anger she currently felt at the two for betraying Nik like that.

The two decided not to go to the bonfire, staying home and spending the rest of the night just like that until it got too cold and they had to go back inside, residing in her room for the night.

 **Thoughtssssssss? I hope I'm not the only one who thinks they're cute af. I put in a big twist with Damon and Kol being friends, I'm aware, and I do know that I haven't shown Kol's dark side, but it'll come. Since this is humor and romance and more fantasy-ish, I took a more lightweight approach to it all.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to onepiecefannumber1, ColorfulOwl for following/favoriting**

 **FreeSpiritSeeker: I always love reading your reviews :) Thank you so so so much for the continued support!**

 **xxOchibixx: I couldn't agree more, I hate how she's always victimized.**

They had been walking along the waterfall, bathed by the moonlight reflecting on the water as they talked about the upcoming homecoming dance. Kol broke their contact, pulling his hand away and digging through his jacket's pockets before fishing out a medium-sized box, smiling down at her and noticing her eyes widen.

"Kol please don't let that be an engagement ring, I'm gonna be pissed" She joked, making him laugh lightly and hand her the box. She opened it to reveal a necklace with a boulder opal stone, its fire shining between turquoise, bright, electric blue and an almost neon-like purple in its black background. The stone was quite big, having a rough, triangular-like, thin shape and hung on a thin, white gold chain. She had been gaping at it for a good minute before whispering a small, shocked "Is that a…."

"Black opal?" He completed, smiling. "Yes. Well, technically it's a boulder opal, they are rougher stones; which I found fitting considering that it's you. This particular one was hard to find, but I remembered that royal blue is your favorite color, so I managed to get it. I don't know what is in fashion these days but I assumed you would like it and that that would make it easier to ask. Will you be my date to the homecoming party?"

"Yes, I would love to" She said, jumping up to hug him. "I would've said yes even without the gift, you really didn't have to"

"And I would've given it even without the occasion. Turn around" he said, continuing his speech as she complied, pushing her hair out of the way and chuckling as a few, stubborn, short strands fell back into his hands. "The opal was considered by all in the ancient world to be the most bewitching and mysterious of gems, worn for its virtues and being most known for its ability to bring one's traits and characteristics to the surface for examination and transformation. Just as Opal absorbs and reflects light, it was believed to pick up on thoughts and feelings, desires and buried emotions, amplifying them and returning them to the source" He finished, watching her shiver as his cold hands brushed over her soft skin after fastening the necklace, laying his chin on her shoulder as he hugged her from behind, watching her hand stretch to touch the stone.

"I love it, Kol. Thank you so much" She said, laying her hands over the ones that rested at her waist and relaxing against his embrace.

...

Klaus hesitated over the call button, knowing that Kol had stolen her phone and taken it back to her by the updates that Stefan had been giving him. Despite the anger and jealousy that he felt knowing that his little brother was once again competing for the affection of his girl, he knew that he couldn't go back. For two weeks now, every hour had been excruciating without her presence, knowing that she hated him and that for that reason, might have no reservations when it came to being with Kol.

Despite having three people looking after her in the town, he knew that none of them would be able to keep Kol away from her, not even his sister, and so for the third time that day alone, he wanted to call her and check in to see that she still hadn't given into his brother's charm. More than that, he missed her. Her voice, her scent, her melodic laughter, the scar that she had just above her hipbone, the way her smaller body moulded into his with every kiss, her luscious, full lips that he always enjoyed ravishing, the way she would look at him with joy and adoration when they shared their art talents, feeling her body curled up against his when they had slept in the same bed, her witty comebacks and what really had him needing her physically and not only emotionally: her blood.

He had wondered about going there and satisfying his cravings for her, or having Stefan or Tyler bring a vile of her blood to him, but he couldn't force himself to use her like that, no matter how much his body needed it. His killings had gone up, and even between incessantly creating hybrids and draining young, brunette girls that even resembled her, none of it seemed to satisfy him in the way that she did, which explained the immense joy he had felt once his phone started to ring, Stefan's ID popping up before he answered.

"Portland is fantastic once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people, it is literally a breeding ground for werewolves"

"Your father's dead" He heard Stefan say, making him still.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Oh my mistake. Not your actual father, and not dead. Mikael, daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?"

"Well first, I want you to explain to me exactly what happened" Klaus answered, his tone deadly serious. The hybrid kept calm as Stefan explained the tale about how Elena had daggered him after they all had him down with vervain.

"I wanna see him" Klaus said, pacing around the clearing. "I want to see his rotting body for myself"

"Well he's here. Come by whenever" Stefan answered calmly.

"If you're lying to me, Stefan, your compulsion will expose you, so answer with your life. Is what you're saying the truth?"

"It's true" He answered without hesitation. "I saw it with my own eyes".

"I wanna talk to Rebekah"

"That's not a problem, she's right here" He said before handing the phone to the youngest original.

"Hello, Nik" She said, her face still sad, earning her an assuring hand-squeeze from Gia, who was beside her listening in.

"Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with a dagger?" He asked, Rebekah noticing how the girl's heart picked up at the sound of her brother's voice; if it was nervousness or affection, she didn't know, but Stefan seemed to notice too by the smirk on his face.

"It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good" she said, making the hybrid close his eyes in relief, before she continued. "I miss you. I'm miserable here".

"Is Gia not there with Kol?" He said, his voice growing colder at the thought of his brother.

"Kol fled when he heard Mikael was coming" She said, her youngest brother smirking as she told the story they had rehearsed. "It's just me and Gia".

"Hand the phone to her" He said, trying not to let the anxiousness seep through at the good news of Kol's departure. His tone left no room for discussion, and made Gia raise her hand to stop Damon from coming any closer, his face twisted into one of anger as Rebekah hesitantly handed her the phone.

"What?" She snapped, making a smile grace Kol's lips. "Haven't you gotten enough assurance?"

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about love. I miss you"

"Yeah? Well you can suck- wait what?" She said as the final words sunk into her, making her eyebrows furrow and Kol's jaw clench, Klaus smirking at her answer.

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your fire, with you running along with my brother lately and all, Kol's temper tends to be worse than mine"

"Oh really? Cause he hasn't killed me yet"

She heard him let out a genuine laugh, his tone seeming amused. "Are you still angry, sweetheart?"

"You _killed_ me just to get me out of the way! At least knock me out and put me in the trunk like a _person_ " She snapped, now pacing around the living room.

"I'll take that advice for future reference. I'll be home soon" He said in an amused voice before hanging up, a smile still on his face. She let out a growl as the line went dead, tossing the phone back to Stefan as Rebekah let out a small "He bought it", her mood having improved by the banter before it sunk back into her what they were about to do.

"Look, I get it that you're all on 'To Kill A Hybrid' book club, but you shouldn't have brought Mikael, you can't trust him for a _second._ Got it? He'll kill all of us in the blink of an eye" Gia turned to them, Damon specifically, looking distressed before glancing at the two originals in the room and walking out as Elena bent down to remove the dagger.

Kol and Rebekah followed her outside and as she went to the woods, stopping by the waterfall that had become hers and Kol's spot after the Mikaelson had told her that it was his favorite spot when he lived here in his human days.

"Gia stop, we're far enough" Rebekah said, taking notice of the Falls by the soothing sound of the water smashing down against the rocks. She noticed how distressed the girl looked, assuming it was not only because of her father.

She rushed to Rebekah, hugging her tightly and mumbling a small "I won't let him hurt you, ok? Any of you" She said, meeting Kol's eyes with her own worried ones. He should be used to her protectiveness and compassion by now, but it still blew him away. "Why don't you go away until everything is safe here and then I'll give you a call? Klaus is your brother, I don't suppose you wanna stay and watch him die"

"He killed my mother and lied to me all these years, Gia"

"Yes, and he killed me and I still-" She started, interrupting her speech and closing her eyes, brushing away the thought, not noticing the saddened and angered look on Kol's face before he turned it back into the emotionless mask he had perfected over the past millennia.

"She's right, Bekah, we need to leave"

"I want to stay for homecoming, I already have a dress" The girl pressed stubbornly, feeling Gia pull away and now stand in front of the two.

"Rebekah, don't think that Nik will hesitate to dagger you if you stay, he already wants me dead almost as much as he wants father. Leave while you can"

"And leave Gia all alone here?"

"Yes. Please Bekah, I'll be ok. He won't hurt me, he wouldn't have anything to gain from it"

"God you really are blind, aren't you?" Rebekah rolled her eyes at the girl. "Nik cares more about you than Elena, he's in love with you. If Mikael did not attempt to kill you, that would not make him Mikael. He's smart, Gia"

"Then I just have to be smarter. If you two stay he might cut off your faces and wear it as party hats as soon as Klaus is dead, and you're both too pretty for that to happen. It's for your own good"

"We have spent our entire lives running-"

"Then keep going! Running keeps you from dying. Dying is bad, so running is the best option you have right now. It's just for a few days, then you'll come back, ok?" Gia interrupted the girl, making her sigh and nod. Gia now turned to Kol, cupping his face and leaning in to peck his cheek, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back for a few seconds as Rebekah went back to the boarding house to pack up.

He felt his heart racing at the battle going in his head. Somehow with her, it was all different and part of him hated it. He was Kol Mikaelson, for goodness' sake. He took what he wanted, killed who he wanted and had no remorse over it, there was absolutely no reason to hesitate. He pulled away from the hug abruptly, only to cup her face and slam his lips against hers, hearing her small gasp of surprise, his nerves getting the best of him at her hesitation yet dissipating as soon as he felt her kiss him back and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down farther. The kiss was demanding, almost as if he had needed it for a long time, making Gia wonder how long he had been wanting to do that for and how much he had wanted her. She felt the familiar warmth inside her that always came with feeding; his energy, and even though the kiss slowed down to a sweet, passionate one, with her hands now tangled in her hair, it was like she had been closer to him than ever before.

He pulled away what felt to her like too soon, her brain unfogging to realize she had been panting heavily, making him smirk. "See, I told you that I could take your breath away". Her happiness was temporary, showing as the wide grin on her face and the glint in her eyes dimmed down, the look being replaced with one of guilt.

"Oh my god what the hell did I do?! I'm just as bad as Elena now!" She said, starting to panic.

"Darling, you're nothing like Elena. Nik left you here after hurting you, remember how upset you were the night he turned Stefan's humanity off? He's no good for you"

"And I'm not good for you. You deserve someone who doesn't have feelings for your brother, Kol. Someone to be all yours"

"There's no one better than you. I have never, in my 1000 years of life, met anyone better than you. I can make your feelings for my brother disappear" He said, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear as he looked down at her seductively, leaning down to kiss her again, now slowly and deeply, hearing her let out a small moan and tug softly on his hair, eliciting a groan from him. "Don't tease me, darling. I don't have as much self control as you think".

She hummed and nodded, still slightly altered and making him chuckle, earning a sigh from her as she opened her eyes and looked back up to him worriedly. "You do have to go, Kol. I'll call you once we get this all sorted out, ok?" She stated, her hands travelling down to his chest to push him away gently and watching him nod, smiling softly at her.

Before she knew it, he was gone, leaving her with a mixture of sadness and relief. "He'll be back soon" she whispered to herself, keeping her eyes closed and sighing deeply before walking back to the Salvatore boarding house, Rebekah already gone.


	24. Chapter 24

"So, what do you think?" Caroline asked, giving a twirl in the tight, magenta dress and flashing one of her signature bright smiles.

"I think you look amazing" Said Bonnie, who was beside her in her own cream-colored one, the two girls now looking at Gia for an opinion. By the wide grin on her face, she agreed. She skipped over to the two and hugged them tightly, one with each arm.

"Awwww, Momma bear is so proud of you guys! You two look so beautiful!" She gushed, making the girls laugh at her excitement. Gia had already picked a high-low, backless navy chiffon gown, still in her closet as she tried to help the two girls get ready.

"Tonight is gonna be awesome" Caroline beamed, making Bonnie look down sadly.

"Easy for you to say, you actually have a date" She shooted, making Caroline fake hurt and Gia grab her hand.

"So do you, we're going as girl dates"

"We are?" Bonnie asked in surprise, earning a nod and a giggle from her.

"Yes, and no it's not awkward. You have no date due to Jer being a dick and my date ditched me, so why not? We can still have fun and get drunk just like I would've probably done with Kol". By the look in Bonnie's face, she was thankful for the girl, having missed her more than anything in the months following their breakup, when they had been apart. "As for you, Care bear, I think you and Tyler should tone it down a notch, keep the PDA in check at the party"

"Ok I admit that last time got out of hand-"

"Oh please, it was pretty much in your hand" Gia interrupted, earning a loud laugh from Bonnie and a Glare from Caroline.

"But come on! We have urges! I'm a Vampire and he's a Hybrid, it's harder to keep the makeouts in check. Now I realized it sounds like something from a fairy tale book" She said, making a face and earning laughs in return.

"Aww yes, The Princess and the Penis" Gia taunted in a dreamy voice, the three girls laughing loudly at the joke.

…

Gia was about to go inside the house when she saw a package at her feet with a handwritten note on top. With her curiosity getting the best of her, she took it upstairs to her room and opened it to reveal a beautiful, short emerald green dress with beaded silver details going down to her waist, where it flared out into a lace skirt that reached a few inches above her knees. After taking the dress away from the box and laying it on the bed, she saw a note fall from the inside, making her eyes divert to the floor as she picked it up and read over it.

 _I thought this dress might be worthy of your beauty. Enjoy your princess night._

 _-K._

She smiled at the thoughtfulness and looked at the clock on her nightstand, realizing that it was about time for her to get ready and getting in the shower, excited to wear the dress. After getting out, she put on the dress over a matching set of white lingerie, applying light makeup and putting on silver heels, pairing it with opal necklace that Kol had given her a few days ago and smiling, already ready to leave the house.

…

She had been inside the Lockwood mansion for not even five minutes, dancing along to the band, already with a drink in hand when she heard his voice.

"Good evening everyone!" He said excitedly, earning all of their attention as he stood in a suit on the stage, illuminated by the strong lights. "I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate" He said, catching her eye in the stunning jewel-colored gown he had bought, smirking at the sight with one single thought occurring to him before he continued. _Mine_. "It's been a long time coming" He finished, now looking at Stefan, the smirk still on his face.

"Dammit why does he have to look so good" She thought aloud, looking around for the key players of the plan and briefly apologizing to her friends in her thoughts, knowing exactly what she had to do.

She had been getting her third drink when he appeared behind her, compelling the boy who had been flirting with her for the past minutes to go away and hearing her sigh. "You ruined my dinner, Klaus". The sound of her soft voice was even better in person, making the warmness that he felt whenever he was around her, return.

"I'm sorry love. Fancy a replacement?" He said, sliding his hand around her waist and pulling her back against him, enjoying the bare skin on her neck that her braid exposed to leave a soft kiss. "I knew the dress would look beautiful on you" he heard her hum in pleasure and felt her relax at his touch before, almost as if snapping out of a trance, pulling away and turning around, keeping their distance by her hands on his chest and avoiding his eyes, her voice almost as if deep in thought. He let his hands slip down to her hips as he looked down at her, paying attention to every detail of her features and committing it all to memory.

"K… You're the one that bought the dress?"

"Yes, who else?" He pressed, jealousy starting to bubble up at the thought of her wearing it because of someone else.

"You know who else starts with a K and is loaded, Klaus" she said, now looking up mindfully at his angry tone and feeling his grip on her hips tighten despite the collected look on his face.

"My little brother. Why would he buy you a dress?"

"He was to be my date"

"And the little coward ran as soon as Mikael came into town" He said, a sense of superiority in his tone making her scoff and pull away.

"Why am I wasting my time" she muttered to herself, moving to turn around and the next second being pinned to a wall in the upstairs room. She let out a small scream at the sudden movement and the force that he used to keep her pinned against the wall, looking up at him with wide, fearful eyes and making him frown.

"You're scared of me" He stated, releasing her but keeping his body close to hers, not bothering to move an inch.

"You killed your mother" she breathed out, now making his eyes widen. "They know, Klaus. And now Mikael is coming to kill you and I know it's probably the sire bond thingy that you created, but all I know is that I can't let you die". It felt as if minutes of silence passed, with him trying to absorb everything that happened, a blank, sad look on his face before he did his best to hide it, looking down with a small smile.

"It's a blood bond. It's stronger than sire bonds" he corrected, making her scoff.

"Really? All that and the only thing you answer with is to correct me?"

"You do look beautiful in that dress" he said, making her laugh and roll her eyes. "Tell me their plan"

"I can't because I don't know, they didn't trust me since Kol and Bekah have been really close to me and I'm the one who undaggered Elijah; they think I'm 'team Originals' now" she mocked, earning a small smile from him.

"Well are you?" He asked, making her smirk and shrug.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm certainly not team Elena" She scoffed, earning a chuckle from him.

"You really didn't know about her being alive, did you?" He asked, now feeling more guilty than before.

"Nope. Stefan covered it up and since I was stuck in the loft throughout the whole 'after sacrifice' get together, I didn't really see the magic of resuscitating the one person that didn't deserve to get all this trouble being done for her" She said, Klaus looking amused at the girl's dislike for the doppelganger and assuming that it was partly what had bonded her with his sister over the past weeks. She furrowed her brows when she looked at him, noticing how desperate his body had been acting, his paler face and jumpy actions, almost congratulating herself for being observant as his eyes drifted down to her throat once she leaned her head back slightly, pushing the small braid out of the way. "You must be hungry". He didn't need to be told twice, the statement alone making his eyes shine the beautiful gold she had grown accustomed to and the veins to appear, his mouth opening slightly to reveal his fangs before he gently leaned down and bit onto her soft skin.

It was like heaven to taste her again after craving it for so long, hearing her small whimper when he bit harder than usual, closing his eyes and pulling her body flush against his, nearly moaning at the taste. He had been too lost in the pleasure that she provided him to notice how her heartbeat grew weaker as she struggled against his hold, letting out small pleas to stop him before growing weaker. Once he pulled away, her breathing was shallow and her eyes were nearly closed. "Oh no I'm so sorry love" he said, the fear of losing her settling in even though he knew draining her would not kill her. He fed her his blood instantly, watching the olor return to her cheeks slowly and laying her gently on the bed with a kiss to her forehead as he allowed her to sleep and regain some of her energy, doing his best to keep her out of tonight's conflicts.

Gia woke up a few minutes later in an unknown bed, still feeling a bit weaker than usual, but not enough to keep her down. Looking at the alarm clock beside her, she saw that only about 15 minutes had passed, making her sigh in relief and go downstairs, seeing the mansion empty as she tried to find Klaus. Not much later, she heard voices coming from the front door, walking towards it until she recognized them, her fists clenching at the harshness of Mikael's words.

"The big, bad wolf" He taunted. "You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward" He spat, his voice harsher than she had ever heard from him before. "Oh and you forget, they may be sired by you but they're still part vampire, and they can be compelled by me".

Gia walked forward as she felt it again, the tug that reminded her to protect Klaus and keep him happy no matter the cost. She was still hidden, and her heels were off as she walked slowly to avoid making a sound, already formulating a thousand plans in her head for all kinds of scenarios. Of course he was using Elena as bait, the two too distracted by the newcomer to notice her presence.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or the girl dies"

"Go ahead" Klaus answered, surprising them all. "Kill her"

"No, Klaus he'll… He'll do it" She answered, the fear and desperation clear in her voice making Gia feel guilty for not caring.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your _abominations"._

"I don't need them, I just need to be rid of you" Klaus answered coldly.

"To what ends, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy" Mikael said, his voice rising as he was now in her full view. Gia felt the tug in her heart, the pain that he was feeling, making her clutch her chest and close her eyes. She knew the bond was stronger now, if she was able to share his feelings, but this was not an extent that she had anticipated. "Who do you have, other than those whose loyalty you force? No one. _No one"._ He finished with a taunting whisper, watching as Niklaus tried to hold back a frown, tears now swimming in his blue eyes.

Gia was about to intervene, but when she opened her eyes she was somewhere else; a clearing with sunlight streaming through the trees as a young boy in medieval clothes cried leaning against a tree. Despite her confusion, she couldn't do anything but kneel in front of the boy, moving to touch him comfortingly and feeling her hands go through his figure, as they would with a reflection in the water. She looked at her outstretched hand, wondering what was happening before she heard a voice.

" _Niklaus, mother is summoning you for supper"_ Came another voice, followed by the figure of a teenage boy with oddly familiar features. It was at the mention of the name, that she recognized him as a young Elijah, causing her to smile before her attention was diverted back to the boy, whose blonde head had snapped up at the voice as he furiously tried to rub away his tears, his blue eyes bloodshot.

" _I hate him, Elijah. I don't want to see him ever again"_

" _Did he hurt you?"_ Elijah questioned, being met with a nod as the youngest closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on pushing his feelings down, like he had done many times before.

" _He said I was a worthless boy who should've never been born"_ Klaus answered, Gia wanting badly to reach up and hug him, but being unable to. " _I will be alone forever"._

With his final words, Gia found her eyes opening again, being back at the Lockwood mansion, with the same heartbroken feeling still in her chest.

"My whole life you've underestimated me" She heard Klaus say, his voice cracking slightly. "If you kill her, you lose your leverage. So go ahead, kill her. Go on, kill her. Come on old man, kill her. Kill her!" He yelled, tears now flowing down his cheeks as Mikael laughed darkly, sighing almost as if he was bored at the whole situation.

"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great" He said, looking back at Gia, who was now in full view and smirking before driving a knife through Elena's back, hearing her gasp loudly before falling to the floor with a loud thump. In a second, Mindy had Gia in a tight grip, taking her to Mikael as he continued. "You're next".

At that, Damon appeared, driving the white oak stake through Klaus' stomach and hearing both him and Gia scream in pain, the girl's green dress soaking with blood, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Go on, kill him. She will survive" Mikael assured, a dark smirk plastered on his lips and Klaus' eyes meeting hers, filled with pain as she sobbed a small apology, straightening up quickly and snapping Mikael's neck before pouncing o Mindy and ripping her heart out, going back inside as Stefan tackled Damon and Katherine stood, blowing up the wolfsbane grenades to keep the hybrids down, shooting Gia a kiss. As soon as the stake was down, Gia helped Klaus to stand before tossing it to him and having him pounce on his father, who opened his eyes and screamed as he felt the burn before erupting into flames. Klaus watched the body burn, wiping his tears away before heading back inside in time to answer to Damon, freeing Stefan as he let his brother go.

Damon picked an unconscious Gia up before she could hit the floor, exhausted from using up all of the strength she still had to save Klaus, and sped with her back to the boarding house, locking her up in one of the cells and dialing the number on his phone.

"Kol? I need you to tell me everything you know about blood bonds".

 **This was one of the best ones to write. Next chapter is coming soon! And with quite a few changes from the original plot of the TV show.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you to blondmage,** **clicheluver, XxIvyMoonxX, Biancahurst, SlytherinGOTvampire, princessissi, TeamCap93, Ice Jewel of eternal beauty** **for following/favoriting!**

" _Kol? I need you to tell me everything you know about blood bonds"._ Damon's voice rang through the device, making him chuckle and look around the bar he had been in, just outside of Mystic Falls.

"What has my brother done now?" He asked, the amusement clear in his voice as he downed yet another shot, earning a grin from the pretty redhead waitress that had been flirting with him the whole night.

"It's not him, it's Gia. Well, he did kill your father, but it's her fault" Kol tensed at that, feeling the anger rush through him.

"So my bastard brother still walks among the living"

"She saved him, Kol"

"Of course she did, it's part of the bond, she would do anything for her _master_ "

"It's not just that. When I hurt him, she felt it too" Damon said, hearing Kol hiss a small curse. "Tell me what you know, because I'm pretty pissed right now"

"Where is she?"

"Passed out in the dungeons"

"Did you hurt her?" Kol asked menacingly, hearing Damon scoff.

"What do you think? This is Gia we're talking about! She passed out after saving his ass and I took her before he could"

"If she can feel him, that means it's already past the point of a simple sire bond, they're connected"

"Yeah I got that much, how do I break it?"

Kol hesitated, closing his eyes and cursing his brother for the millionth time. He needed to get to a witch, quickly, and continue the work he had started before he was daggered. "You need to bleed her out" Kol said, hearing the sound of something crashing and Damon's voice rising.

"What?"

"Scientifically speaking, it is as if the blood from the opposite person is trying to alter her to replicate its original host, acting as almost a virus, of sorts. She feels loyal to Nik because even though his blood left her system, ingesting it alone changed her. It's partly like a sire bond; she will do whatever she can to keep him safe and happy, even if it means sacrificing her own life for it. To break it, you need to make his blood leave her system completely and her to regenerate her own, meaning, you need to drain her a few times. She'll come back, a succubus can't be drained and die, they regenerate in a few hours, but it's not very pleasant" Kol sighed, running a hand over his face. "Should I come?"

"Klaus is still in town and he's pissed at us for trying to kill him, most likely pissed at you for all the time spent with Gia, so away is the best place you can be"

"Look at us" Kol joked, the bitter tone in his voice evident to Damon. "Both guilty for wanting our brother's girl".

"Only I'd rather you have her than _Klaus"_ Damon added, his disdain for the hybrid clear whenever he spoke about him. "How come I'd never come across a blood bond before?"

"They're quite rare to come by, only not so much with succubi. You see, they tend to bond easily with people, get attached, try to find a mate to make the whole feeding process easier. Call it natural selection or what pleases you, but they are more susceptible to any sort of bond as such. They usually mate for life".

"How do you know so much? It can't be all old age" Damon asked curiously.

"I used to hang around with witches quite often. They knew the most about succubi and even gave me one as a gift, once. But that's a story for another time" Kol explained, thinking back to her. "Call me when it all works out, I'll try not to kill too many people but I'm already growing bored" He said, nearly feeling Damon roll his eyes before the younger vampire hung up.

Damon walked downstairs to see Gia starting to wake up, whimpering in pain. He rushed to her, noticing that her wound wasn't healed and ending up healing it himself by feeding her his blood as he did his best to ignore the intoxicating smell of hers. He was out of the cellar as quickly as he could, leaving her to rest on her own despite the twinge that leaving her in the ground still in her dirty clothes from the night brought to him.

* * *

"Hello dear sister?" His smug voice rang through the phone, making her even angrier at him than she thought possible.

"What do you want, Nik?" She answered angrily.

"Daddy's dead. You can come home now, you and Kol".

"And why is that? So you can kill us like you did to mother? Put us back in those boxes you have been carting us around?" She answered angrily, making him stop and roll his eyes.

"It's time for a family reunion. I'm on my way to Elijah and Finn and I was hoping to settle, for good this time" He answered honestly. "Do you happen to know where Gia went?"

"I'd ask Kol" Rebekah said, knowing it would get on her brother's nerves before she hung up, calling her friend to be met with her voicemail. She groaned in distress, leaving the phone back on the table and barging into Kol's temporary room in the house they had compelled themselves in a few days ago. In it, lived an old couple, whose twin sons had moved into college and daughter was already off to some other city, leaving the perfect amount of rooms available for the two originals. "Mikael's dead"

"I know" Kol answered, not looking away from the screen, the picture Gia had taken of them still as his background, like she had set it.

"You knew? And didn't think of telling me?" She asked angrily, the hurt tone in her voice making him frown and look up at her. "Where's Gia?"

"Safe in her house. Why?" He asked, feeling his worry for the girl build up as he thought about Damon and the solution Kol had offered. Certainly the vampire wouldn't drain her in the conventional way for the fear of forming another bond, but he didn't envision Damon bleeding her out either; he cared about the girl too much.

"Really? Then why was Nik asking about her?" She said, Kol pinning her to the wall in a second.

"Because he wants her, Bekah" Kol growled, running a hand through his hair. "According to Damon, she's the reason Nik is still breathing, he forced his way into a blood bond with her" He growled out, watching his sister's eyes widen.

"And you love her, don't you?" she asked, watching him grow even angrier before his scowl was replaced with a sinister smirk.

"You know I don't do the bloody romantics like you do. She's nothing more than a pet, Rebekah. Don't be foolish"

"Are you sure that I am the foolish one?" She scoffed, laughing and shaking her head. "You're an idiot for not admitting it, Kol. We're going back to Mystic Falls". A second later, her neck was snapped and she laid on the floor, Kol sighing and calling Damon back.

"How would you feel about a little reunion?"

* * *

She felt exhausted, almost as if she had been without rest for days. When she managed to open her eyes and look around, she saw Kol looking down at her angrily. Doing her best to move, she started to cough violently as she did her best to breathe, the Original tensing up, but not moving an inch. "Kol? What's happening to me?" he heard her strain, whimpering after she finished with another fit of coughs.

"You need to feed, you exhausted yourself saving my bastard brother" He said coldly, his tone making her eyes widen as she looked up at him from her position on the floor, her hand still coated with Mindy's now dried blood, some of it having previously splashed onto her torso, tainting the beautiful gown. The puncture wound that Damon had done to Klaus had healed, but apparently not enough so she didn't feel the pain.

"Why are you here?"

"Damon called. Why did you save him, Gia?" He asked, his voice rising in anger at the girl. He couldn't help the mixture of fury, jealousy and hurt that had come once he knew that not only he wouldn't get to have her to himself, but that she was the one to make it that way, to choose his brother over him as everyone else did.

"I couldn't help it, I just… I couldn't let him die, Kol"

"Yes, you could've. You would betray your own family because of your feelings for my brother? Because of the blood bond?"

"I felt what he was feeling. He was in so much pain, Kol. I had to stop it" She defended, letting out a loud gasp as his fist slammed against the brick wall, tearing a hole through it, big enough so that she could see the small vervain plantation that her father had kept, still alive due to her efforts. She watched him breathe heavily, his face turned to the wall with his eyes closed. She tried to sit up to tend to him, but the pain in her abdomen made her hold back a scream.

At the notice of the small sound, he looked back at her, her eyes expressing so much pain that it nearly hurt her as well. He was next to her and healing her in a second, apologizing repeatedly as she drank more than she should before sitting up slowly, wincing but feeling the wound heal. After he pulled away, she took his hand in hers, noticing the blood that coated the healing gashes and frowning.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, Kol. I never meant to, I swear-" She was interrupted by him shushing her and pulling her into a hug, feeling a tear of hers drop on his shoulder and closing his eyes as he silently cussed himself for making her cry.

"You're sired to my brother, you couldn't help it, you didn't know what he was doing to you until it was too late. I'll make him pay for it, love. Don't worry". He said, biting into her shoulder and humming in pleasure at the taste of her blood, pulling her closer.

"K-Kol? What are you doing?" She asked, closing her eyes and leaning her head back slightly to grant him better access, her hair now in a messy braid, with more strands out of it than actually held back due to all the commotion of the past few days.

He pulled away with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face, his fangs still out even as the veins under his eyes disappeared. "You taste exquisite, darling" He chuckled as she repeated her question, still feeling the warm buzz that her blood provided for him mix with the general feeling that he always got when he had her around. "If Nik is having his way with controlling you, the least I could do is have the same opportunity, don't you think?" He said, biting into his wrist again to heal the new puncture wounds before helping her stand, noticing that she was still slightly disoriented. "Now, you will shower and as soon as you are done, you are to come back, alright? You'll have to stay here until your uncle figures out how to keep Klaus away from you. I believe it is time to reunite with my big brother for the time being".

Gia obeyed without hesitation, brushing her teeth and showering, basking in the feeling of the strong, hot water against her back before combing her hair, drying it the best she could and wrapping the towel around her body, heading downstairs like Kol had said. She had just gone downstairs when she felt a strange pull, causing her to close her eyes as she tried to concentrate on what it was, hearing the soft whisper of Klaus' voice, almost as if he was in her head. " _Invite me in"_ , it said, and so without hesitation, she breathed out a small "Come in" in return, making him smirk and step inside. The two other vampires didn't seem to notice her presence until she walked past them and into the living room, Damon's eyes widening.

"Gia what the hell? Why are you not dressed?"

The girl looked down in confusion, noticing that she only had a towel wrapped around her body and that the two Originals had their eyes glued to her, Klaus with a lustful look in opposition to Kol's humored one. "I told her to get back down as soon as she was finished with her shower, I didn't know it would be this literal- not that I'm complaining, you look stunning, as always, love"

"Why would she obey you, Kol?" Klaus questioned, his mind already fearing the expected answer and making him earn an incredulous look from Damon.

"It wasn't literal, I dried my hair first" she defended, Kol chuckling and Gia turning to Klaus. "What are you doing here?" She asked, walking over to him.

"I came to find my girl and apologize for the bond. It wasn't intentional, love. Not at first, at least".

He heard her sigh before nodding, Damon rushing her to get dressed and making her smile sheepishly before she left the three to talk amongst themselves.

A few moments later she returned in a white summer dress and a denim jacket, Klaus smiling at her and mumbling a small "Beautiful" As he let his phone fall to his side, interrupting whatever conversation he had been having and earning a disgusted look from Damon. "Sit" they both said simultaneously, making the girl raise an eyebrow but sit on the couch beside Kol anyways as he patted the spot, smiling up at her and earning a cold glare from Klaus.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, looking between the three tense originals

"You've been out of it for two days, but on the day that was supposed to be Klausagedon, I called Kol and had him explain a few things to me." Damon elaborated, sitting on the opposing couch while Klaus settled at her other side, making her tense and Damon roll his eyes. Klaus was still tense and glaring daggers at his brother's arm, who was now around Gia's waist, but settled for taking her hand. He had not noticed how jumpy she looked, bouncing her right leg and occasionally biting her lip. The fact that he could tell she was starving and that his presence was affecting her like that, made a proud smirk grace his face.

At Damon's cue, Kol started. "Right, blood bonds. Pesky little things. They're quite rare between humans and vampires or a vampire couple, but not so much with succubi. I think you already know some, don't you?" He turned to Gia, who had been looking up at him at the explanation. His brother didn't seem to miss her hunger either, smirking down at her as she stammered.

"Um… Klaus said that they're like sire bonds but stronger. I I know I have access to feelings and memories and sometimes physical pain"

"Memories?" Klaus asked, Gia looking at him briefly before her eyes shifted down and she nodded, looking almost sad.

"Yes. When you and Mikael were talking, it… triggered something" She explained, trying to be as vague as possible and hearing him lt out a small 'oh' in response.

"You can gain some abilities from the other person if the bond is strong enough, but the loyalty can be... overwhelming"

"I killed someone" She mumbled, her brows furrowed in thought.

"Yes, Mindy. She was one of my hybrids" Klaus clarified after earning a look from the two vampires, Damon sighing and leaning closer, still sitting on the couch.

"She betrayed you" Gia said angrily before her face shifted into one of confusion. "God what is wrong with me" she whispered, leaning her head in her hands. Klaus smiled slightly, running his hands through her silky hair soothingly, feeling her tense slightly. A while had passed before she decided to speak up again, breaking the tense silence that the three vampires had been sitting through with her sweet voice. "Did that happen to you and the girl that you two loved?". The question made Kol tense, Klaus' eyes widening briefly before he hid it.

"What do you know of Brigitte?"

"What Bekah told me. That she was a succubus and you both loved her, until she chose Kol and…" They noticed the way her voice faded, her eyes lingering on Klaus before shifting back down.

"And I ripped her heart out" He finished, watching her nod. "She was nothing like you, in any way. Brigitte was a seductress, you see. She had so much darkness, having been turned in her 20's and living in the species for almost five hundred years, she was used to the killings, the lust".

"She was a manipulative bitch" Kol added with a smirk. "But she was too good in bed to pass". He saw his brother roll his eyes and chuckle, the girl looking between them in confusion.

"If she was so bad, why did you love her?" Gia asked, Damon now answering for her.

"When you're young and stupid, you end up falling for Katherine Pierce and sharing with your brother" He said sarcastically, earning a knowing look from the two vampires. "The bitch types are usually pretty hot, and if she was able to manipulate _Originals_ , she must've been good".

"And then you killed her" Gia added, now looking at Klaus.

"I didn't kill her because she chose Kol, I killed her because I found she had been playing the both of us. She was quite materialistic and since she found vampires to be an easy way to get her feedings and get monetary rewards, she jumped right in. She planned to leave with a sack of Rebekah's best jewels, she never really did like our sister." Klaus paused, looking at Kol as he spoke. "My little brother has quite the temper, and since he had been so madly in love and actually believed that she felt the same, he went on a rampage and killed half of the town and an adjoining village. We had united in France, at the time".

"And it caused me to be daggered by my brother for the first time" Kol finished, giving him a twisted smile.

"How was she able to manipulate _you_?" Gia asked, now pulling away from Kol slightly so that she could look at him properly, giving him a small reassuring smile when he looked down for an explanation, fearing that she might've grown scared of him due to his actions.

"You really don't know much about your species, now do you?" Klaus asked curiously, watching her shake her head in negation, giving him the cue to continue. "Succubi are extremely powerful beings. Masters of manipulation and mind control, so strong that they can 'compel' vampires, in a way, even originals. They are almost like a siren would be, in mythology, lulling their victims to their own deaths, usually with humans. The sight of one alone and their whole aura can captivate humans; male or female. It's a survival mechanism, to make sure you will always have a way to feed and stay alive. Everything from their voice, their looks, their scent… It's all made to lure their victim in"

"But I can feed on vampire blood, I don't need sex"

He hesitated, his eyes narrowing at Kol before he continued. "Is that how you've managed lately?" He asked, receiving a small nod. "Have you felt more tired than usual lately? Indisposed, less cheery, jumpy, lustful, needy?" He asked, his hand running up her thigh. Her silence, along with how her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing hitched, was enough confirmation to continue. "You feed on a person's life force, their energy. Now a vampire cannot die by the way of draining them, much less an original, but with every passing moment that you refuse to feed, you grow into a ticking time bomb, and whenever you do feed, you might take too much; even out of a vampire" Klaus clarified, watching her sigh and nod.

"She's not doing it with you" Damon interrupted, glaring holes into Klaus' hand, now resting farther up on her inner thigh and making the hybrid offer him another one of his classic dimpled smirks.

"Is that so? I would love to hear what Gia has to say" He said, his hand skipping farther up and noticing her bite her lip hard, earning a groan from Kol at the sight before she jumped up, her breathing heavy and her eyes wide, despite the lust swimming in them before she ran upstairs.

Kol got up and delivered a hard punch to his brother's jaw, growling angrily. "You scared her away, you fool".

 **I did some editing and decided to separate some chapters, make them shorter, and so I split the big ones, meaning this, instead of being chapter 20, will be chapter 25. Perfectionism and all that.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to Mykk47, TweetleT, shadowpanther121, texasbellllla, teenytinytwilighter, MagicBrownie, I Growl For Fun, Adhara Snow, , Yu Haruka for following/favoriting and my darling FreeSpiritSeeker for reviewing!**

 **Here goes chapter 26 (I think).**

After getting to her room, she mentally scolded herself for being so weak and running away from them, deciding to call the one person she knew would understand the situation she was in, at least partly. She decided to call Tyler, getting ready to leave as soon as she found out that he was with Jeremy and going back downstairs after fixing up her hair, that had now dried completely.

She had managed to walk past the living room, the three still chatting and making her sigh in relief. Her bliss was cut short when Kol sped over to block her way to the door, cocking his head to the side and giving her a small, narrowed eyes smile, as if he was trying to catch her doing something wrong. Of course Klaus came soon, preferring to walk normally and for once respecting her rule.

"Where do you think you're going, darling?" Kol asked, looking down to her chest, his smile getting slightly wider as he took notice of the necklace that he had given her still around her neck.

"Out" she said curtly, trying to sidestep him, only to be stopped by Klaus this time, making her heave a heavy sight. "What could you two possibly gain from keeping me here?".

"You're on house arrest due to the bond; you know, Damon's orders" Klaus answered, his dimpled smirk not faltering and making her huff, glaring at him.

"Since when have you cared about what Damon says? I need to go" She said, pushing him away with all her strength and watching him only take a step back, which caused her to growl and hit her fist against his chest.

"Aw, don't pout, love. It doesn't become you"

"Oh shut up" She snapped, sighing and running a hand through her hair, exposing some of her large earrings. "I promised Jeremy and Tyler I would be with them, ok? Just let me go. He's one of your hybrid slave minions, he wouldn't hurt me unless you tell him to"

"Since when have you been friends with wolf boy?" Damon asked, cornering her on the other end, Kol smirking at the nickname while Klaus looked annoyed by the mere presence of the younger vampire.

"Look, he's sired too, ok? I need some answers" She sighed out stubbornly, almost as if begging Damon to let her go. He took a good look at her, watching her start to get antsier. "Damon, Jeremy's my best friend. I need him right now".

"Fine, go ahead" He sighed out, running a hand over his face and watching her face light up in a smile before she turned around and gave the two originals a smug 'I told you so' look, walking out of the house and stopping by the doorway, turning to Klaus and walking up to him sweetly, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down to eye level with her.

"If you so much as try to hurt Kol or Bekah, I will never forgive you. Be happy I'm being lenient after what you did to Stefan, I don't usually hand out second chances" She said, making him nod, only half registering her words due to their close proximity, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. "I mean it. The deal is still on if you keep your part of it" She whispered before walking back out, Kol now with a smug grin.

"Oh shut it, Kol" She heard Klaus sy as she got into Stefan's car, snickering as Kol's voice rang with fake innocence. "I didn't say anything".

She got to the woods fairly quick, finding the two trying to shoot a beer can with Ric's crossbow. Her eyes widened at the sight and she rushed to them. "Hey bitches! You're shooting things without me?" Her voice rang loudly, making Jeremy smile widely and let the crossbow down running up to hug her.

"You're safe! I was so worried!" Jeremy breathed out, hugging her tight and making her chuckle, looking back at Tyler to notice that he was grinning as well.

"Well would you look at that! Gia Salvatore, putting smiles on men's faces since puberty" She joked, hearing them laugh before Tyler came and hugged her too.

"How have you been? Everyone's been worried sick the past days!" Jeremy continued, making her smile up at him. She had no trouble in admitting to him, as soon as she came back, how much she had missed him over the summer and how she wished that they could be closer again, like they had the previous year. Admittedly, she had moved on from her breakup with Bonnie and the two were now close friends. She had been filled in by Tyler on the events with Anna, and although she had felt really bad for Bonnie and had been one of the people who were there to comfort her the most - ending up bonding with Caroline in those few days more than they had the last year as a whole - she could not bring herself to cast Jeremy out like the others had; much less Tyler due to the sire bond, so for now while everyone else was angry at the three of them, they took the time to enjoy their time, the three of them together.

"I'm… ok. I gotta say, I'm starving, but aside from that I'm… Pretty beaten up, my uncle hates me, Stefan is MIA and Klaus is looking for his older brothers, one of which just so happens to be one of my brothers in consideration. But on the bright side, Ty has a friend to relate I guess".

"Is it the same as the sire bond? Like would you do anything he asked? How do you have it if you're not a hybrid?" Tyler started, shooting questions her way until she looked at him with an incredulous look, making him shut up.

"Calm down speed racer!" She joked, thinking back to the first question before proceeding. "It's not the same as a sire bond and I certainly hope not; he can be a real dick sometimes. A blood bond is made with blood sharing. A succubi's blood is quite appealing to vampires, and hybrids have a bit of vampire in them, so he used to drink from me then heal me so it wouldn't leave a nasty mark. He said it was unintentional at first"

"What do you mean 'at first'?" Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow at hers.

"If you're asking about my sex life, it's been nonexistent since like forever, but we… argh you'll judge" She said hiding her face in her small hands and hearing the two chuckle, Jeremy pulling them away with a face of incredulousness.

"You had a thing with _Klaus_?"

"Not a thing, we just… I don't know, he was really nice and sweet with me, we became sort of… friends" She said, earning a gasp and a small laugh from Tyler. "He's a nice person once you get to know him".

"Gia his own family wanted him dead, how does that even grant the possibility of a _nice person_?" Jeremy questioned, earning a small sad look.

"He has family issues, yeah. He's damaged, I know, but he's not all bad. Not a hundred percent. I got to meet the… I don't know, views vary on the quantity. For me it's like... seventy five percent good, I met those seventy five and spent my summer with it, I might've gotten a little attached" She clarified, giving them a sheepish grin. The boys were in a short silence before Tyler spoke up again.

"If it serves as any consolation, I speak for the both of us when I say that we get it. Sometimes you like someone that's not good for you".

"You mean yourself?" She butted in, earning a mocking glare from the hybrid.

"I'm trying to be nice here, bear with me. But yeah, sometimes that person can be yourself or a friend, anyone. I wasn't a good person back when we met and all the drama was going on, and then there's also my dad, who wasn't the best but I still had to live with and at the end of the day, he was family. I've been on both ends, so has Jeremy". She nodded, sitting down on the fallen tree that had been holding the beer can they had been about to shoot when she had arrived. She looked down at it, toying for a while before she turned to the silent boys with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Well? Aren't you gonna offer me a beer?"

…

"Kol you will leave her alone. She's mine" Klaus threatened, earning a bored look from his younger brother.

"And where's the fun in that, Nik? We had quite a bit of fun together. Such a tasty little thing" He breathed out, earning an eye roll from Rebekah, who had recently returned from a shopping spree she had spent the day in and an angry growl from Klaus, who was doing all he could not to lunge at Kol.

"What did you do to her?" He said through gritted teeth, his glare on a smug Kol.

"Nothing she didn't enjoy, I can assure you. Speaking of which" He interrupted, waiting until he heard the door open briefly before shutting, a slightly ditzy Gia coming in. "Darling, we missed you dearly".

Rebekah grinned as she came into view, rolling her eyes and mumbling a "Please" Before noticing the presence of her friend in the room, smiling almost in childlike delight before running to her, Rebekah speeding over and meeting her halfway in a hug as she noticed Gia trip. "Bekah! I missed you so much! Where were you? How are you?" She rambled, pulling away to cup the taller girl's cheeks, smiling brightly.

"Why does she get a warm welcome?" Kol pouted, making Klaus chuckle and silently agree before their attention turned back to the girls

"Are you drunk?" Rebekah asked, her nose scrunching as she smelled the alcohol. At the question, Klaus sped over to her, watching her smile up at him and let out a small "meep meep" in a mechanical voice, imitating roadrunner and making Klaus laugh at the reference, shaking his head. "What was that?" Rebekah asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Roadrunner and Wile E. Coyote, an old 50's cartoon" she answered before pushing away and crossing her arms "I'm not drunk, I was just having fun with the boys. You know, shooting stuff and pretending it's your brother's head" She said wiggling her brows and making Rebekah laugh. "I had like two beers, it takes a lot more than that to put me down" She joked, sitting down on the armchair Klaus had previously been in.

"You seem... happy, love" Klaus pointed out, taking residence on the couch and crossing his legs elegantly, with his ankle over his knee as he relaxed back.

"I missed my favorite Mikaelson" she said, Rebekah shooting a smug smirk to both of her brothers. "Where were you today?"

"Shopping"

"I should've known" Gia teased, smiling before getting up reluctantly. "I'm gonna go order a pizza, do any of you want anything?" She asked, turning to the three originals.

"Oh, count me in" She heard Damon say from the doorway, making her smile fade slightly. "Did you get your answers from the Lockwood brat?"

"Can you stop being such a dick to Tyler? He's never been bad to you" She said, earning an incredulous look from Damon.

"He bit me!"

"Yes, and guess whose blood saved you?" She said, pointing to Klaus, her eyes still on Damon.

"And look where it has gotten our family"

"That is Stefan's fault and you know it. He's the one who stole Elijah" She snapped.

"And you're the one that left" he snapped back.

"To save your life, Damon!" he was about to say something when he was interrupted by Kol.

"Can you two stop going at each other's throats so Gia can go back to being a disappointment to her italian heritage?" He joked, making her jaw drop as she looked at him, her voice having lowered considerably as she pouted.

"I can make pizza, I just don't want to. And that's a horrible stereotype! It's like calling Rebekah stupid because she's blonde" Her observation earning a laugh from Klaus and a shrug from Kol, Rebekah punching his arm from her seat, making him go to the side and wince jokingly.

"Ok, then I'll stay" Damon said, giving her a tight lipped smile and watching her roll her eyes and shake her head, plopping back down on the couch.

"Women, am I right?" She joked, earning a laugh from the four of them, turning to Damon and tapping the seat beside her on the couch. "I can't keep fighting you, you know?" She said softly, earning a smile as he nodded. "It's exhausting and I have a bad back".

Damon laughed, pulling her into a headlock and hearing her scream as he messed up her hair, completely forgetting the three siblings who were grinning affectionately as she kept ordering him to get off.

"What?" He asked as he heard a laugh, raising an eyebrow at the owner of the sound.

"Someone once told me that family is the people you hate, but can't murder because you'll be the first one questioned" He said, Damon said and Gia grinning at him, trying to blow away the hair that covered her face, pouting and biting Damon's arm, feeling him release with a small "Ouch".

"Well, when I die I don't care who's at my funeral, as long as you're there" Damon said, looking at Gia with a grin and earning a smirk.

"Off course I'll be there, the murderer always shows up to throw off the cops" She joked "I'll be the one throwing glitter and dancing at your grave"

"Come on Gia, if I wanted you to keep lying to me, I'd date you" He said, earning a loud laugh from the girl, who was now smiling widely.

"I could watch this show all day" Rebekah said, her legs crossed, with her elbow on her knee and her hand supporting her chin; a big grin on her face as her eyes sparkled with amusement, earning a wide smile from Gia, who soon stuck her tongue out at the Original before standing back up and slapping her hands together once as she started. After getting the pizza flavors, she called it in, surprising the three as she laughed and talked to the attendant as if they were old friends before flopping down on the couch with a smile and a sigh. "Did you know that Jo is dating now? I'm so happy for her, she's finally over that Chris dick" she said, Rebekah frowning slightly.

"Are you always this friendly?" She asked, not helping the feeling of blandness that she felt, as if she was just another one of her friends. Before Gia could answer, Damon started.

"She's too judgy to be too friendly. Once someone does anything to spark up the Kraken, they're doomed". The dramaticism in his voice made her gasp in mock hurt, now having sat up straight, with her hand in her chest as she gaped at him.

"Why do you make me sound like such a bitch, Damon?" she asked, earning a raised eyebrow that made her gasp and slap his head, earning another laugh from him.

"Well she did befriend my brothers" Rebekah pointed out, making Gia laugh lightly, perking up at the doorbell rang and jumping up to get the pizza. Despite the tension, Gia had managed to calm them down throughout the night, making her usual jokes and laughing, not noticing the way they all stopped to admire her. If it'd had been anyone else, she would've been incredibly upset at her brothers' behavior, but she could see why they had been so enticed with the girl.

Unlike the polite, virgin ladies of court or the whores their brothers had bedded, the girl had an honesty to her presence, a light surrounding her and everything she did. The girl was so incredibly human - normal, even - but that was what had made her so refreshing, at least to her. Gia was the most genuine person she had even met, and it felt like a breath of fresh air to not have to pretend anything when she was with her. She didn't need to be complete bitch, she didn't need to be frozen in place and not talking, simply looking pretty like she had done often in her family's acquaintances' presence; she could be herself in all her glory. From the fragility and insecurities, to the vampiristic side of her, it was all accepted by the younger girl. When she had found out about her brother's deception, she had been there to hold her close while she sobbed on the floor after glaring at Elena coldly as she simply walked away. She was attentive, leaving everything behind just to take care of Rebekah for the whole night, making her tea after she had calmed, putting on a comedy movie after they had talked everything out and Gia had promised that Klaus would pay. The morning after, she had woken up in her bed, with Gia's flurry animals covering her for comfort and making her giggle at the small gesture, noticing her favorite had been laying beside her; when she had gotten from her grandmother when she was only five years old.

She could tell in the girl's eyes that she had started falling for the both of them, and how every time that they argued about her, they would switch from the adoration that had filled them before to hurt and guilt. Rebekah could see that ever since Klaus had come, thing had been more complicated for the girl and the look appeared more often. She could tell that it was tearing the girl apart to have hurt them unintentionally, and it was one of the things that she liked the most about the young succubus.

 **Thoughtssss? I'm thinking about adding some smut to the next chapter but I'm not sure if it's time yet. Shit is going down either way next chapter ;). Please send your reviews! I really really love hearing what you have to say and what you think of the story.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Over 9000 views holy fucking shit! I love you guys so much, specially the ones who have stuck around with me the whole process. Klaus chapter ahead! This one was really, really fun to write, it made me really happy. From the past questionnaire, to which people answered in the reviews, most people want her to be with him and sped more time with him since she has spent the past few chapters with Kol and Rebekah, so to answer the reviews, this chapter is just filled with the two lovebirds :). In any case, I would just love to hear your opinions on the endgame of the story, but just so you know, it's not anywhere near its end. Thanks to** **Croonsgirl, Potterbooks215, Phljulianna and dianaemrys15** **for following/ favoriting!** **Smut warning ahead** **! Read at your own risk.**

"Why does chemistry have to be such a pain?" Gia whined, more to herself, as she did her geometry homework. There were papers spread all over the table in the study and it was now October; about a month after homecoming. Things had been good, considering that Damon was still moody and hanging around with Elena and the gang more often than he was with Gia and Klaus was doing his best to get his family back without resorting to violence; for her sake. The originals had moved out, but she still spent a lot of time with Kol and Rebekah, being much closer to the youngest originals than she had been to the other friends she still had in Mystic Falls, which sometimes clashed with her life with them. Kol and her had been flirting a lot and more often than not, she would feed on his blood, but they had not repeated their kiss - much to his displeasure - since Nik had arrived. Tyler and Jeremy had been more lenient with her friendship, Bonnie still straying away with Elena and Caroline while Matt was divided.

She had been studying the whole week for her math midterm exam and had been too stressed to hang out with anyone until Kol appeared and decided to just tag along with her and Jeremy, who had been studying in the appropriate room inside the boarding house. Eventually, Rebekah came along and the two original were currently doing their best to help with mocking Gia. In the past few weeks, the two boys had been hanging around the originals more often, specially Jeremy and Kol; much to his sister's displeasure.

"It's easy, Gia" Rebekah rolled her eyes, gesturing to what she was supposed to do while trying to explain, Kol looking at Gia's utterly lost face and trying to hold in his laughter. After not paying any attention to the explanation, she sighed and leaned her head over her arms, that were laid out on the table, the mess of brown hair covering her face as she mumbled.

"Fuck it, I'll be a stripper", making the three in the room laugh, despite Kol's grimace. The studying lesson was interrupted by her phone ringing. Picking up her head, she tried to blow away the hair that had fallen to cover her face to no avail, deciding on pushing the voluminous mess behind her ear as she lifted her phone, a big smile gracing her face as she saw his name. Rebekah, who had been sitting beside her, smiled at the reaction, having noticed the two exceptionally close lately. Gia answered as soon as she picked it up, with a small "Hello" in a fake british accent, hearing his laughter from the other end.

"Good morning, love. Has your time with my sister finally changed your accent?" He asked, a wide smile on her face at the sound of her voice.

"I'm afraid I have no clue what you are referring to, my kind sir" She said, Kol bursting into laughter at the already failing accent.

"Is that so?" he teased through the phone, pacing around the house and looking at the almost finished rooms, the architecture still amazing him. "Well, would the lady encounter herself to be busy at this time of day?" He answered, playing along and hearing a small groan from the other side, along with a small muttered "Asshole".

"What do you need me for, sir Niklaus?" she questioned. It was now his time to laugh back.

"Well, I happen to have a building art room that requires your assistance, my lady Gianna" He answered, her name sounding in perfect italian making her bite her lip. She giggled and nodded before she realized he couldn't see her, reverting back to her american accent, tainted just slightly with her spanish.

"I'm on my way. I need a break from chemistry anyways".

"Nice to know that's what I'm good for, a distraction from your homework" He teased, hearing her laugh slightly.

"Oh please, you know you're more than that. I'll be there soon" she answered, bidding goodbye before hanging up, now looking at Rebekah's smirk. "What?"

"Oh nothing" She answered with a smile, getting up and walking the girl downstairs, leaving a scowl in Kol's face as he did his best to concentrate on helping Jeremy despite the murderous jealousy he currently felt.

* * *

Klaus had always had a deep appreciation for the arts, and when it came to her, the fact that she was just as passionate as him, only made her love her more, so it was no surprise to his siblings when he had asked her to help him with decorating his still renovating house, hoping with all he could that she would make use of one of the still unfinished guest rooms. Yes, love; he was starting to come to terms with it, that he was in love with her, and too deep to deny.

The past days in her presence had been blissful compared to the time he had spent away to tend to his hybrids, despite the complications he had run into after becoming aware of his brother's feelings for the girl, able to tell it was more than just an infatuation with her charisma or lust. He silently cursed his little brother when he had gained such perception, after all, whatever Kol did - if it was pillaging innocent bodies, planning his brother's demise or flirting - Kol always put his all into it, not settling until he had what he wanted, and with her, it wouldn't be any different.

His brother's incessant flirting with his girl was getting annoying, specially in the way that she would sometimes blush at a few rather inappropriate comments before handling it with another fired comeback. Klaus felt the familiar burn of jealousy whenever she was around him, fully intending not to let his brother win her over with his cheap charms. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the soft calling of his name, looking down at the petite girl looking up at him worriedly. The way his name rolled off her tongue in the slightest accent always made his heart flutter, this time acting almost as if a bucket of ice had been dropped down on him and he noticed his posture. His eyes had been narrowed, with his jaw and first clenched; the latter at his side, and his shoulders tense as he had opened the door for her.

He started relaxing as soon as he looked down at her, her velvety voice breaking the thick silence. "What's wrong?". He now noticed her stance. For some reason, she had always been more than comfortable with being close to him, which was quite endearing, especially at times like these. Leaning into the soft touch of her hand on his cheek and sighed, he felt his anger slip away.

"Nothing, love. I just got caught up in a bitter thought" He responded, smiling back down at her widely and keeping it even as she hesitated, almost as if analyzing him for the truth before returning it, nodding.

"I noticed, you were all broody" She teased, walking inside and smiling widely, whistling.

"This place looks more beautiful every time I come in here" She commented in wonder, his hand guiding her to the study's big doors. She turned back to him to notice that he was already looking back at her with the faintest trace of a smile, walking closer and keeping his hand around her waist. She smiled back widely, answering with a small "What?", pulling away from their previous stance only to feel him pull her back quickly, the sudden movement making her body tumble a step farther than she had been and land with her hands on his chest, her body pressed up against his bigger one. "K-Klaus, we need to finish the art room" she stammered, their closeness already having an effect on her.

"What art room?" He mumbled absentmindedly, his eyes wandering from her own honey colored ones to her soft, pink lips. He could tell when he looked back into her eyes, that the same thought occurred to her by the way that her sight was solely on his lips, before skimming back up to find his gaze. He briefly caught her opening her mouth to say something but in an instant his lips were on hers, fearing that the words he might hear were of rejection and not wanting to take a chance. He felt her kiss him back almost instantly just as deeply, yet still as sweetly as he remembered her lips to be.

* * *

Klaus couldn't help pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss even more and hearing a small sigh of delight escape her lips as he toyed with her tongue. Before he knew it, the pace had gotten quicker and they were both getting rougher with each other, her hands now tangled in his hair while his roamed all over her torso, massaging her breasts and eliciting a moan before sliding them down to her legs, picking her up quickly without breaking the kiss and sitting her down on the recently installed kitchen counter of stark black granite that she had chosen after speeding them over to the room she had designed basically on her own. He heard her giggle slightly at the sudden movement, tugging on his hair and sliding her other hand down to grip his shoulders. Her need for him was nearly palpable as the rush of the feed started to kick in, her body screaming pleas for more, shutting off any rational thoughts that she'd still had in the back of her head.

He noticed the way her body had gone closer to his, her hand gripping his shoulder as her nails dug into his skin over the thin material of his long sleeved shirt. He felt her pull away for air and tug on his hair, hearing him growl and watching as it had the desirable effect of him leaning his head back, with her leaning in to leave a trail of kisses up his neck, nibbling on his jaw and feeling his grip, now on her hip, tighten. Klaus bit his lip, feeling her hand snake up his torso, her nails scratching over his muscles as she bit down onto a spot that made him moan.

He could nearly feel her smirk, causing him to strip his shirt off over his head and pushed back the urge to rip hers off of her body, his brief lapse of consciousness replaced by the feeling of her lips back on his as she unbuttoned his black jeans before he pulled her away and slammed her down onto the counter, her back hitting the cold stone and making her groan in annoyance at the sudden interruption, the hybrid smirking at her distress before taking off her shirt and her shorts, letting out a breath at the sight and smirking, his blue eyes now darker than they had been before. Despite already wearing the denim shorts that he had noticed were perfectly revealing of her backside, without being even nearly as short as the other girls around town had worn them, she was wearing a matching set of lacy, blood-red colored lingerie that made her even more appetizing, hugging her figure perfectly.

He licked his lips at the sight as his eyes flashed gold, hearing her whine slightly and bringing him back to what they had done months before, smirking slightly before leaning over her body and capturing her lips back in his, the kisses now hungrier than they had been before. While she was distracted by their kisses, he unclasped her bra and ripped off her panties, earning a moan as he started toying with her breasts.

She gripped his hair as she bit her lip, her eyes closing at the pleasure that the mixture of his touch and the overall sensitivity of being a succubus provided, feeling the wetness already pooling at her legs and breathing out a few small pleas as he kissed down from her neck to her abdomen. He felt her squirm, and could practically smell her arousal. He pulled away as he heard her beg, looking up at her with wild eyes and his unruly curls, and nearly moaning at the sight of her messy hair, shut eyes and open lips, her chest rising up and down and her back slightly arched in pleasure. She looked beautiful, he thought, spreading her legs and leaving a small kiss on her hip as he took off his boxers, looking at her in confirmation as he ordered her to open her eyes, watching her nod and let out a loud gasp as he entered her, biting her lip and sitting back up, pulling him into a kiss.

She heard him groan into her mouth as he slided deeper in, her breath hitching with her hand returning its grip on his shoulder. He slided in slowly until he filled her up, growling out a "You're so tight, love" and hearing her answer with a strained "And whose fault is that?" as he gave her time to adjust, chuckling at her comment before starting to thrust into her deeply and slowly at first, doing his best not to hurt her.

Within a few moments, she was asking him to go harder, noticing the self restraint painted all over his features. He nearly let out a sigh of relief, pulling almost all the way out before slamming hard into her, her back arching as she nearly let out a scream, clinging into him as he roughly pounded into her, letting out a few moans of his own, that mingled with her loud ones as the only thing the two could hear aside from the sound of skin slapping against each other.

"Klaus fuck I'm- oh my god I'm close" she whimpered, her voice slightly shaky and interrupted by a few loud moans as he now thrusted with his vampire speed, leaning into her shoulder and letting out a few grunts as he thrusted, snaking his hand around her back for support and using the other to rub her clit, the action making her clench around him before cumming hard with a scream, her head leaned back as he bit into her neck, releasing inside her soon after and letting her sweaty body lay on the cold counter as her whole body weakened slightly, feeling him lay atop of her while breathing heavily, still connected to her.

* * *

They stayed panting in each other's embrace for a few minutes before she let out a sigh, running her hand over his back and pecking his forehead, breathing out a small "Thank you" and watching as he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're thanking me for sex?" He asked with a smile, hearing her laugh and shake her head.

"Not just sex, Klaus. I feel _tremendously_ better than I did before. It feels like I could conquer the whole world" she answered, her eyes more alight than he had ever seen them. At that moment he remembered that this was also her form of feeding, and that she had looked nearly sick the past months without it. He smiled slightly, standing properly and not lasting a second before she whined and pulled him back to her with a pout her hands playing with his hair and making him sigh in content. "It feels nice like this".

"Well, you're welcome, love" he answered, pecking her cheek and hearing her giggle lightly, looking down at him lovingly before her face shifted to one of worry, with her cupping his cheeks and searching his eyes.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked seriously, hearing him laugh and shake his head, making her frown. "What? I hadn't fed in months and you said that it could be too much even for an original".

"You didn't hurt me, I can handle feeling a little tired. Did I hurt you?"

"Surprisingly no, I always did peg you for the rough type" she said, making him smirk and scoffing in response. "Shouldn't have heightened your ego".

"I love it when you do though" he answered, leaning in and kissing her softly. "I…" He started, hesitating as he looked into her eyes before giving her a small laugh. "We still have to finish the art room" he said. She pushed down the small disappointment and nodded, holding onto his neck as he stood so she could sit back up, hopping out of the counter and already missing his presence close to hers, but shrugging it off.

She lifted her underwear, gaping before looking at him, holding the torn pants in front of her and raising an eyebrow, hearing him chuckle before speeding off into his room, picking one of his short sleeved shirts and boxers for him and her, speeding back over and handing hers a pair, already putting his on and deciding to settle for that. She smiled in appreciation, putting on her bra underneath the grey, oversized t-shirt and the boxers.

"Technically, it is not my fault that your undergarments are in such shape, you're the one who opted for that lovely blood red" he trailed off, smirking and raising an eyebrow at her. "It's almost as if you were expecting it".

"I certainly wasn't" she giggled, shaking her head before explaining. "Bekah chose them when we went underwear shopping, she did tell me you would like them after we bought which almost made me return them but somehow she got me to promise to wear them once in a while. They're not really as uncomfortable as they look".

He covered his heart in mock hurt as she shrugged, laughing softly and beaming up at him as he cupped her cheeks, pecking her forehead and breathing out a "I certainly did like them, feel free to buy more". He watched her eyes widen at the statement before she regarded him cautiously.

"More? You mean we'll do this again?" She asked. Despite her efforts to hide the hope in her voice, he could feel the excitement that rushed through her. He couldn't feel her feelings as intensely as he felt his own, but sometimes flickers of her thoughts or feelings would appear, and it was such flicker that gave him enough confidence to ask.

"Be mine" he asked, his tone more commanding than anything almost making her give in due to the sire bond, tucking a stray piece of hair and watching her raise an eyebrow at him, disappointment clouding the excitement she had previously felt. She decided to pull away, shaking her head and frowning slightly.

"I'm not easy, Klaus. And I'm certainly not someone's property or toy, you're gonna have to do a lot harder than that" she said, sighing and running a hand through her hair, changing into her own clothes and mumbling a small "I should go. Thanks for the um… yeah". He was too shocked to say anything as she left, turning the disappointment into hurt as she slammed the door on the way out.

"Fucking hell what have I done?" She said to herself, wanting nothing more than to disappear.

* * *

Kol had been sitting beside Jeremy as he helped the boy with math, trying not to fret too much about her spending time with Nik again. It wasn't any news, and he was aware that the two had history between them, but that didn't keep him from feeling the tang of jealousy whenever she chose to spend her time with him. Lately he had not been able to muster up enough courage to actually make a move on her, which was so uncharacteristic of him that it nearly drove him to insanity. What he wanted, he usually got, but she was so complex that he couldn't help the hesitation that built whenever he considered doing something of the sort, the fear of his impulsiveness causing something that might make him lose her for good being almost overbearing. She was happy, he could feel it, and when she was happy, he did his best to feel the same, even if it wasn't caused by him.

He was brought away from his thoughts when a sudden urge of pleasure coursed through him so intensely that it made him shiver. He didn't know what came over him first, the anger, the pain or the sense of betrayal, but before his brain could register any of it, the pleasure got even more intense, making him let out a groan and earning a look from Jeremy.

"Dude, what's up?" He asked, Kol immediately rising from his seat and speeding up to the guest room that had previously been his, waiting for the waves to pass in the best way he could. It felt like forever before he regained his breath, her joy taking over for a few moments before his own betrayal got too much for him to handle. He had just managed to get rid of the feeling and back on his feet when he heard the front door close. He sped downstairs and found himself face to face with a clearly upset Gia, the sight changing his mind completely. She looked up at him with a small smile, guilt and regret painted all over her features before she ran to him and hugged him tight, breathing out a string of apologies. He closed his eyes, interrupting her apology with one of his own before biting hard into her neck and covering her mouth, drinking the girl dry.

 **Oh the drama. My classes are officially back so that's why the updates are being less frequent, but I swear I'll keep trying my best to post at least once a week. I hope you liked it! Leave your thoughts in the reviews below. To clarify: She's not being too overdramatic, Gia feels guilty because of Kol as soon as the sex sinks in, and kinda disappointed with the informal request as well. She kinda knows they both like her, but she's not sure to what extent, and her feelings are still confused. Please don't hate me, next chapter will fix shit up… sort of ;).**


End file.
